La Marque
by BlackWolf-and-l'AngeDemoniaque
Summary: Quand Hermione se retrouve avec la Marque des Ténèbres, elle est prête à tout pour s'en débarrasser. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle décide de passer un pacte avec le diable... ne prend pas en compte le tome 6
1. Souvenirs

**La Marque **

**Auteurs : **Black Wolf et l'Ange Démoniaque

**Genre : **Romance et mystère et aventure

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la propriété entière de JK Rowling, excepté ceux apparaissant dans la 2e partie qui sont sortis tout droit de notre imagination perverse.

**Note : **Fic en deux parties… Vous verrez bien !

**Note bis : **Cette fic se passe durant la 7e année à Poudlard d'Harry et toute sa clique. Vous en savez désormais assez, place à l'histoire !

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs... **

« Ca y est, elle reprend connaissance…

- Merlin ! A-t-elle survécut où l'a-t-il épargnée ?

-Chut ! Taisez-vous, l'important est qu'elle soit en vie, elle nous dira ce qu'elle a vu plus tard ! »

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione ne vit tout d'abord rien. Puis apparurent des ombres, ces ombres devinrent des formes et ces formes les visages inquiets de Dumbledore, McGonagal et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son esprit se remit en marche ainsi que son corps et elle eut une pleine perception de ses membres ce qui luit fit refouler un gémissement de douleur.

Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard autour d'elle on s'agitait, des murmures s'élevaient. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? questionna la jeune fille

-Miss granger, répondit le directeur après un regard à ses collègues et un assentiment de leur part, vous espérions que vous vous rappelleriez, mais il vous faudra sans doute reprendre plus amplement vos esprits, et du repas, avant que les souvenirs ne vous reviennent. D'après les informations que j'ai reçues, vous vous rendiez, pendant ces vacances de Noël, à Pré-au-Lard avec quelques unes de vos amies. Après quelques achats vous étiez toutes allées voire un verre aux Trois-Balais. Et puis…il y a eu une descente de Mangemorts… »

Des souvenirs confus lui revenaient. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir acheté un cadeau de Noël pour Ron et Harry, ainsi que une jolie robe noire pour le réveillon. Ensuite, effectivement, ses amies l'avaient entraînée boire un verre de Bierraubeurre pour se réchauffer. Il neigeait, l'ambiance était chaleureuse quoique bruyante. Et puis soudain, le vide complet, quelques éclats tels que des hommes en noir, une table renversée, des cartes à jouer éparpillées sur le sol, des cris…

« En effet, quelques scènes me reviennent…Mais, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-On vous a retrouvée étendue dans la neige, une légère plaie à la tempe, répondit Rogue d'un ton grave, vous aviez votre baguette à la main.

-Et les autres ? demanda la jeune fille, la gorge nouée.

-Là est le mystère, murmura un des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelques uns ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais la plupart sont morts… »

Un silence embarrassé et douloureux se fit. La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils et remua sa mémoire : avec qui se trouvait-elle ? Ginny, Cho, Lavande…quelques autres filles…Non, ce n'était pas possible !

« Qui… ? Questionna-t-elle douloureusement

-Miss Weasley s'est échappé, lui répondit McGonagal, elle a eu le bras cassé dans la mêlée mais elle est vivante. C'est d'elle que nous avons les détails vous concernant. Les autres… »

Alors, l'âme brisée, Hermione se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, traçant des sillons clairs sur ses joues sales. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas eu le temps de la changer. En effet, le bas de son uniforme était déchiré et le côté gauche roussi. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta, encore sous le choc mais néanmoins consciente, elle se rendit compte que tous la dévisageaient curieusement.

« Quand m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

-Vous avons étés prévenus le plus tôt possible. S'est engagé un affrontement entre les professeurs et les Mangemorts. Le ministère, informé plus tardivement, nous a fournit du renfort, ce qui nous a permit de les mettre en fuite. Si on étudie les planches horaires, on peut dire qu'il a fallut entre une demi-heure et une heure pour que les premiers sorciers s'opposant aux serviteurs de Voldemort arrivent. Une à deux heures plus tard les principaux renforts sont arrivés. Il nous a fallut une heure pour les repousser, exposa Dumbledore. Il était dix heures du soir, il faisait nuit. Nous avons évalué nos pertes et tenté de secourir les blessés et de ramener les survivants. On ne vous a retrouvée que le lendemain matin, Miss Granger, dans un endroit plus reculé, blessée à la jambe.

« Mais…réalisa Hermione, on ne m'a retrouvée que plus tard parce que j'étais plus loin ou car ils m'avaient enlevée ?

-C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir Miss. Des personnes qui étaient dans la taverne, il n'y a eu que Miss Weasley, vous, la patronne du bar qui nous a prévenues, un serveur et un élève de septième années de Poufsouffle, répondit une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. N'avez-vous pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé durant cette nuit ? »

Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme répondit par la négative, bouleversée, promettant d'allez trouver le professeur McGonagal ou le directeur si un quelconque détail lui revenait en mémoire.

On avait été lui chercher des vêtements propres et elle allait aller se laver quand on annonça une visite. Sa jambe et l'ensemble de son corps ne la faisait plus souffrir, elle se sentait juste un peu faible et fatiguée. C'était Ron, Harry ne l'accompagnait pas

« Mione ! s'exclama-t-il, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien »

Elle lui raconta son entrevue et ce dont elle se souvenait, demandant des nouvelles de Ginny.

« Ma sœur va mieux, elle est encore choquée, mais sinon ça va. Il paraît qu'elle dort mal et qu'elle fait des cauchemars. Elle voulait venir te voir mais on lui a dit que tu te reposais, alors elle m'a demandé de te raconter ce qui s'était passé…raconta le rouquin

-Attends, tu veux dire que Ginny est au courant…Mais combien de personnes savent cela ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille, je ne veux pas devenir une nouvelle Survivante, non !

-Tout le monde est au courant…je t'ai amené divers journaux, mais écoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te raconter. Vous étiez allé boire un verre aux Trois-Balais quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés, tu t'en souviens ?-la sorcière acquiesça –Vous êtes restées toutes pétrifiées pendant un moment, puis voyant le désastre, tu as été la première à te ressaisir. Jugeant les autres filles capables de se débrouiller, d'un coup d'œil tu les a confiées à Cho, étant la plus âgée. Tu as pris Ginny, la plus jeune, qui était pétrifiée sur place, par le bras, l'as giflé et lui as ordonné de courir. Tu l'as couverte, te mettant à envoyer des sorts dans tous les sens, sur tous les Mangemorts qui t'entouraient. Tu en as même fini un à coup de tabouret. Quand tu as vu que ma sœur te regardait encore, tu l'as menacée de la transformer en crapaud si elle ne fuyait pas. Cho était à tes côtés. En tant qu'apprentie médicomage, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose au combat mais elle t'aidait tant bien que mal, vous vouliez vous enfuir, mais tout le monde se précipitait vers la sortie. La patronne du bar a ensuite pris ma sœur par le bras et été prévenir Dumbledore. Ginny s'est retournée une dernière fois, elle t'a vu jeter un sort à un homme en noir, puis tous les serviteurs de Seigneur des Ténèbres ont lancé une incantation qui a fait exploser le bar. Voilà tout ce que je sais. Ca t'a aidée ? »

Les détails lui revenaient lentement. Elle voulait être Auror, aussi avait-elle tout particulièrement bien suivi les cours de Défense Contres les Forces du Mal cette année. Il est vrai que les cours des septièmes années étaient conséquents. Elle avait lu de nombreux libres et appris d'autres sorts que ceux enseignés par ses professeurs. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle l'aurait voulu tranquille avant l'Ultime bataille contre Voldemort. Ca n'avait pas été le cas. Ron la tira des ses pensées :

« Harry n'est pas venu ; quand il a appris la nouvelle pour Cho…Enfin voilà, malgré qu'ils soient vaguement sortis ensemble il y a deux ans, il a toujours le béguin pour elle, au grand dam de ma frangine ! Et puis là, enfin, elle lui revenait, elle remettait les pieds à Poudlard pour lui, profitant de quelques jours de congés…,s'excusa-t-il, elle avait quitté l'école à la fin de sa septième année, et puis, brusquement, cette année, elle avait repris contact par hiboux avec Harry. Il faut le comprendre, il était si près du but, et encore une fois elle lui a filé entre les doigts…

-Il m'en veut, c'est ça, murmura Hermione amèrement, il aurait préféré que je crève et qu'elle survive !

-Mione ! Dit pas ça, c'est la douleur qui l'aveugle, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps… Au fait, s'exclame le jeune homme, tu sors quand ?

-Demain je pense »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis, après qu'il lui ait certifié qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit vivante et ait sauvé sa sœur, lui posant un baiser sonore sur la joue, il partit, laissant la jeune fille avec ses souvenirs.

Elle lut les journaux apportés par son ami. Elle qui rêvait de discrétion. Certains allaient même jusqu'à insinuer qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec les Mangemorts, leur offrant son corps pour avoir la vie sauve. Elle était révoltée, choquée et bouillait de rage. D'autres la comparaient au « prodige Potter », faisant d'elle un miracle. Non, c'était affreux. Des victimes on ne soufflait mot. Au moins avait-on le respect des morts. Lavande, Cho…

Harry… Elle l'admirait tant quelques années plus tôt. La jeune fille l'avait même aimé… Ils étaient sortis ensemble durant leur sixième année ; une relation violente et mélancolique à laquelle Hermione avait mis un terme au bout d'un mois car elle s'était rendue compte que seul son corps intéressait le jeune sorcier, corps dans lequel il soulageait sa passion pour la belle asiatique. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais crié le nom d'Hermione mais toujours celui de Cho, ne regardant jamais dans les yeux la jolie Griffondor. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, mais tous deux s'en étaient tenus à une solide amitié.

Elle prit ses affaires et alla se doucher. L'eau brûlante qui s'écoulait sur son corps lui faisait un bine fou, écoulait la tension accumulée, réchauffant son corps glacé. Elle se savonna, la tête ailleurs, l'esprit qui dérivait, se rinça et laissa couler l'eau. A quoi rimait donc le jeu des Mangemorts ? Soudain, elle sentit son bras gauche la brûler. C'est alors qu'elle la vit : la marque des Mangemorts, tatouage noir qui semblait être en relief sur sa peau blanche. La tête de mort et le serpent…Voldemort…Elle devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible, pas elle, le bras gauche de Potter, Griffondor dans l'âme, non, c'était une plaisanterie ! La panique la prit. La jeune femme s'empara de son gant et se mit à frotter la Marque. Non, elle avait dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, préfète en chef de la maison Griffondor, ne buvant ni ne consommant de substance illicites…Merde !

La sorcière s'effondra et fondit en larmes, secouées de sanglots convulsifs. Pourquoi elle ? Ainsi c'était ça qu'ils lui avaient fait… Elle ne pouvait parler de cela à personne, Ron la fuirait, Harry la regarderait plein de mépris, persuadé qu'elle s'était vendue, Ginny aurait peur, les autres la dénonceraient. Elle ne serait jamais Auror et finirait à Azkaban…Dumbledore ! Lui seul pouvait… à ces mots, la marque la brûla profondément. Non, elle n'irait pas voir le grand mage, il était débordé et peut-être ne la croirait-il pas… de plus, si jamais Voldemort la possédait soudain, et qu'elle tuait le directeur… non, elle ne prendrait pas ce risque. Elle était seule, terriblement seule, il fallait faire disparaître ce tatouage à tout prix ! Le lendemain, elle se rendrait à la bibliothèque, n'importe où, mais il fallait qu'elle s'efface ! Sur ces mots, elle regagna son lit à l'infirmerie et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pour encourager les auteurs, laissez donc quelques reviews, témoins de votre passage… La suite bientôt !**


	2. On a toujours quelque chose à perdre

**Chapitre 2 : On a toujours quelque chose à perdre…**

Draco Malfoy était dans la salle commune. Il était tôt, attablé devant son bol de café noir, il lisait le journal. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils leur rabattaient les oreilles avec cette histoire de Mangemorts. Toujours cette Granger qui avait survécu… « Ah ! soupirait-il souvent, elle aurait dû crever, pourquoi donc l'avaient-ils épargnée ? »

D'ailleurs, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, revêtant souvent du noir (sa façon de porter le deuil, sans doute), des cernes sous les yeux, elle était bizarre. En cours de potion, ses mains tremblaient, elle se trompait d'ingrédients, avait des moments de panique et parfois, en plein cours, elle devenait toute blanche, mordant jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieure, et serrait de sa main droite son bras gauche. Elle enfonçait ses ongles à travers son pull, ses jointures en devenaient blanches. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux, ainsi que les larmes retenues.

La jeune femme ne remplissait son rôle de préfète que lorsque c'était indispensable. Certes, elle n'avait jamais partagé les quartiers communs de préfet de Serpentard et de Griffondor, ce qui n'avait pas gêné le grand blond. Cependant, elle avait toujours rempli son rôle, son tour de garde, mais là elle errait dans les couloirs plus qu'elle ne faisait sa ronde, donnant au Serpentard une charge supplémentaires. La sorcière ne traînait plus avec Potty ni la Belette, et il l'avait même vu se brûler les yeux à force de regarder les ouvrages interdits de la bibliothèque traitant de la magie noire…

Le jeune homme avala son café brûlant et sortit. Il faisait très froid, l'herbe gelée craquait par endroits, mais un beau soleil éclairait ce paysage glacé. Draco aimait l'hiver. Il était tôt et il avait envie de marcher. On était samedi, il avait un devoir de potion à rendre pour lundi et son week-end de libre. Il arriva devant le lac gelé. Quelqu'un avait eu la même idée que lui car, sur le banc à sa gauche se découpait un ombre emmitouflée dans un long manteau brun. Sans y faire attention, le sorcier s'assit sur le banc devant lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il tira une lettre de son père qu'il relut encore une fois. Son père à qui il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, ce Mangemort violent et stupide qu'il haïssait et qui lui disait que compte tenu de certains évènements qui allaient se produire, il n'aurai pas la Marque avant plusieurs année.

Peu importait à Draco, il ne tenait pas spécialement à devenir un Serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aspirait juste à échapper au pouvoir de son père, à n'avoir plus ni Dieux, ni Maîtres…l'Anarchie… ? Non, juste la liberté.

Il tira un paquet de cigarettes moldues de la poche de sa cape, une invention bien agréable ! Délicatement, il en prit une entre ses doigts et alla pour l'allumer quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son briquet ; le briquet des Malfoy ! Avec rage, il le jeta sur le lac, brisant la glace, celui-ci sombra dans les eaux noires. L'Ombre devait dormir ou être perdue dans ses songes car elle sursauta. Draco sourit et remonta le col de sa cape, cachant le bas de son visage ; il faisait froid. Il sortit une allumette de sa poche qu'il craqua négligemment sur la semelle de sa botte droite et avec laquelle il alluma sa cigarette.

Le jeune homme tira une bouffée, puis une autre. Ses muscles se détendirent et son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Il songeait à une île déserte au beau milieu de nulle part, l'île d'Avalan ou étaient cachés les arcanes sécrètes de magie noire et blanche, datant de la période où il n'y avait entre les deux aucune distinction, quand une voix féminine le fit redescendre sur terre. C'était une voix douce et tremblante. « Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas une cigarette ? » L'Ombre s'était levée du banc mais n'avait pas bougé, le visage tourné vers le lac. Des boucles entre le châtain et le roux s'étaient échappées de sa capuche et dansaient dans le vent.

Le sorcier marmonna un « Si, bien sûr » et, tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa cape, la silhouette se rapprocha. Elle était debout à ses côtés et, quand il lui tendit le mince rouleau blanc, leurs regards se croisèrent :

« Malfoy !

-Granger ! »

S'ensuivit un silence gêné et surpris. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il acquiesça et profita du moment où il lui allumait sa cigarette pour la dévisager. Elle avait un joli minois, il faut l'avouer. Un de ceux que les hommes rêvent de tenir entre leurs mains. Ses cheveux bouclés couleurs feuilles d'automne encadraient son visage. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé et les plus beaux yeux que Draco ait jamais vus. Ils oscillaient entre le marron et le vert, bien dessinés et entourés de cils noirs. Ces sourcils arqués rendaient son regard pénétrant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler ses yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient d'un marron doré avec des éclats verts et que gravitaient dans l'iris des pépites d'or. Ses yeux étaient comme deux soleils d'automne. Merde, c'était cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger qu'il avait devant les yeux, pas une nymphe !

Il reprit et cessa de la dévisager.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Granger, dit-il pour penser à autre chose que les deux astres dorés perdus dans le vague.

-Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Malfoy, répondit-elle en tirant une bouffé avec un plaisir non dissimulé, j'ai commencé l'été dernier, mais j'ai arrêté en sixième année, et toi ?

-Je fume de temps en temps, dit le jeune homme, quand l'envie m'en prend j'en grille une, jamais plus de trois par semaine, des fois une tous les deux jours, ça dépend. »

Draco n'en revenait pas, il était avec sa pire ennemie en train de discuter comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Sidéré, il ne put rien dire de plus. Tous deux fumaient. Le Serpentard écrasa son mégot contre la semelle de sa botte, tandis que sa voisine terminait la sienne, qu'elle écrasa à son tour. Draco ouvrit une petite boîte ronde en métal, y déposa la fin de sa cigarette et récupéra le mégot d'Hermione qui le regardait avec surprise.

« Je n'aime pas les gens qui fument car ils jettent leur clope n'importe où, et ça m'énerve. »

Soudain, la jolie Griffondor se leva et noya son regard dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

« Malfoy, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux dire ça, malgré que ça me coûte. Aide-moi je t'en supplie ! »

Elle avait l'air paniquée. Il la regardait sans comprendre. Avait-elle eu une dispute avec Potty, ou encore la Belette ? Il n'aimait pas quand les femmes paniquaient, et surtout pas Granger qui d'habitude restait calme. Lui, l'aider ? Venir en aide, sauver une Sang de Bourbe, Griffondor de surcroît ! Ah ça non, il n'en était pas question ! La jeune femme du sentir venir son refus car elle ajouta « Si tu m'aides, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! »Ouhla ! Granger devait avoir un sérieux problème, vraiment tout ce qu'il voudrait…Mhhh ! Voilà qui lui donnait des idées… le serpent en lui se réveillait…

Elle coupa court à ses réflexions, retirant son manteau. Draco la regarda faire, intéressé et quelque peu déçu que ça s'arrête là. Elle remonta alors la manche gauche de son pull, dévoilant ce que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru voir sur cette fille. Incrédule, il posa ses doigts sur le tatouage, effleurant la Marque… Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait et avait la chair de poule à ce contact ; les poils de son bras se hérissaient, comme refusant ce signe. Il était choqué qu'une peau si douce, si pure, puisse être ainsi profanée.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? murmura-t-il »

C'est alors qu'elle éclata en sanglot, tombant à genoux à ses pieds. C'était une Sang de Bourbe, c'était sa pire ennemie côté féminin, c'était Miss-Je-sais-tout, mais à ce moment là c'était une femme brisée qui pleurait. Il la releva, la prit sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Par Merlin ! C'était Granger qu'il serrait contre lui ! Elle dû avoir la même pensée car elle se dégagea brusquement et cracha :

« Ton père, sûrement ! »

Le silence se fit tandis qu'elle se rhabillait

« Je me souviens de la bataille, d'un coup sur ma tête, puis plus rien. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'était à l'infirmerie, j'ai vu la Marque quand je me suis douchée. Personne ne le sait à part toi, et si tu révèles quoi que ce soit je te fais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !menaça-t-elle, je suppose que les Mangemorts m'ont capturée, marquée, puis rendue… Mais pourquoi ? Et puis… est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont fait que ça… ? »

La gorge de Draco se noua un instant. Son père aurait-il pu abuser de la Sang de Bourbe qu'elle était ? Non, il ne pensait pas, quand à la tatouer… Les Mangemorts devaient avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Demander des nouvelles à son père était dangereux…

« Je ne pense pas que mon père t'ait violée, répondit-il crûment, par contre je ne réponds pas des autres Mangemorts… Quant à la raison pour laquelle ils t'ont marquée, le j'ignore. J'enverrai à mon père un message du genre « Pourquoi avoir laissé la Sang de Bourbe en vie ? », je n'éveillerai pas de soupçons. Je suppose que tu veux aussi que je t'aide à la faire disparaître ? N'étant pas tatoué je ne sais rien, pourtant, c'est la marque d'un pacte, or, il faut que les deux partis soit en accord. Il y a donc peut-être une chance… mais je ne te promets rien…

-J'avais cherché dans les livres de magie noire. Il me manque cependant des connaissances… ajouta-t-elle, ton aide là aussi pourra m'être utile.

-OK Granger, mais n'oublie pas, tout à un prix et pour l'instant tu es liée à moi par notre marché, mais aussi à Voldemort par ta marque. De qui préfères-tu être l'esclave ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous entendus et de menaces.

-Malfoy, susurra-t-elle, les yeux brûlants de haine et de détermination, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, il ne me restait que mon honneur, et je viens de le bafouer, je préfère mourir qu'appartenir à Voldemort, mais je préfère faire ce que tu veux plutôt que mourir de vaincue.

-On a toujours quelque chose à perdre Granger… rétorqua-t-il malicieusement en s'éloignant, sinon tu ne serais pas là…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les auteurs vous remercient d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, nous partons en vacances, donc pas de nouveaux chapitres avant un mois, mais en contre-partie, le début d'un court OS. **


	3. Petite chatte

**Chapitre 3 : « Petite chatte »**

Elle le regarda partir, admirant sa démarche souple, son côté « serpent » qui ressortait tant, ses cheveux blonds argentés, ses yeux gris comme le métal, sa peau pâle, et surtout ses mains, grandes, imposantes, majestueuses, blanches, pures… et pourtant, combien de filles avait-il touchées avec ces mains ? Ses mains, se glissant sous des vêtements comme un reptile froid, courant sur ces corps offerts… Le dégoût la prit. Son ennemi, l'homme qu'elle aurait tué, et pourtant, elle avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras, ses mains douces sur elle…

Hermione secoua la tête, et ses pensées avec. Non, peu importaient ces détails, le principal était qu'il l'aiderai… il fallait que cette marque la quitte. Elle craignait d'être attirée par cette force sombre ; le pouvoir, le savoir des mages noirs. Ils pourraient lui apprendre tant… Ah ! Les Mangemorts avaient bien choisi leur victime ! Ils savaient qu'au fond d'elle, c'était le savoir qui comptait, et que peu importait la couleur de la magie, seul comptait le cœur de celui qui l'utilisait et ses aspirations. Mais si elle se laissait entraîner aux côtés de Voldemort, celui-ci la convaincrait que tuer est bon, et cela, elle le refusait !

La jeune femme se mit en marche, rentrant au château. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets de Griffondor et Serpentard. Elle soupira de soulagement. Malfoy n'était pas là. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondor où il n'y avait personne, tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner. La sorcière regarda son lit fait, son sac ouvert, et rangea tout ce qui traînait dedans. Une pile de livres sur les mages noirs était cachée sous son lit. Elle soupira ; tant d'informations lui manquaient,tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qui lui échappaient ! Et pourtant Hermione sentait que le clef était là, dans ces livres ; comme toujours. Sans autres pensées la jeune femme les fourra dans son sac, bouclant sa valise d'affaires de toutes sortes. Elle jeta à ses bagages un sort de réduction et les cacha dans sa poche. En sifflotant « Yesterday » des Beatles, elle regagna leur salle commune et pénétra dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, rendant leur taille normale à ses bagages.

Elle ouvrit les volets, déposa sur la table de nuit réveil, livres, baguettes et autres affaires personnelles, puis elle sortit et poursuivi ses recherches à la bibliothèque.

Voilà plus de deux heurs qu'elle s'usait les yeux sur toutes les formes de pactes qu'il existait. Discrètement, elle tenta le sort permettant de faire disparaître les tatouages, mais, comme elle s'en doutait, il ne se passa rien. Elle soupira, et soudain, elle pensa à Pattenrond, son cher chat, mais elle se rappela qu'il était attiré par son écharpe de la même couleur que lui et qu'il allait partout où elle était. A cette heure-ci, l'animal devait se trouver le nez dans son sac ! Il était si mignon… Peut être Malfoy l'aimerait-il… Mais à quoi bon ? Peu importaient ses goûts et…

« Mione, l'apostropha une voix, je savais que je te trouverai là !

-Oh ! Ron, s'exclama la jeune femme, cachant ses livres, ça fait plaisir de te voir !

-C'est quoi ça ? « Magie Noire et autres pactes avec le diable », « Les Mangemorts au XXI e siècle ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Bien sûr, c'est juste que… je cherche pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien, je lis ça en espérant que des détails me reviendront… »

Le rouquin prit le visage de la sorcière entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front « Mione, je crois que des fois il vaut mieux ne pas chercher ce que l'esprit cherche à nous faire oublier. Des sorciers en sont devenus fous. J'ai peur pour toi, tu es bizarre en ce moment, reste avec nous, on dirait que tu te détaches ! »

« Oh, Ron, comme j'aimerai pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, remonter cette manche sans que tu ne trembles, pensa la jolie griffondor »

« Oui, tu as raison, exprima-t-elle à haute vois, allons manger !»

Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune et rejoignirent Harry et Ginny. Le repas fut silencieux, Ron et Ginny tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. La rage montait à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Il était là, ses yeux étaient des reproches muets, c'était dur pour lui, certes, mais il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur le corps, lui ! On en était au dessert. Le Survivant n'avait pas desserré les dents. Bouillant de haine, la sorcière se leva, se plantant devant le jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle allait tout lui dire, remonter sa manche, ainsi tous pouvaient la voir ! Quand soudain, elle surprit sur elle le regard de Malfoy. Ses yeux la clamèrent, lui disant de ne rien faire, lui intimant le calme, suspendant son geste.

« Pardon d'avoir survécu ! cracha-t-elle d'une voix amère, saisissant au passage une pomme, et sortant de la Salle Communes »

Harry resta les bras ballants, sans réaction, comme un légume. Oh, par Merlin, comme elle le haïssait en cet instant. Elle avait failli faire une grosse bêtise, heureusement que le Serpentard avait été là pour l'arrêter ! Par automatisme, la jeune femme croqua dans la pomme qu'elle tenait à la main, se dirigeant vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, bien décidée à se jeter dans le lac pour en finir. A quoi bon ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'y arrivait pas, la Marque la narguait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, tandis qu'une autre saisissait sa propre main, croquant dans sa pomme.

« Eh !

-Du calme Granger, murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds argentés, ce n'est que moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, lâche moi et rend moi ma pomme ! »

La première main se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme, l'autre approcha le fruit mordu par deux fois de sa bouche. La première main rapprocha les deux corps, les collant l'un à l'autre, la deuxième entourant la proie du serpent, effleurant la poitrine de sa victime. Le corps d'Hermione se tendit, partagée entre le bien-être de sa main sur son ventre, la chaleur qui se dégageait de son ennemi et l'envie de détruire Malfoy sur place. Elle choisit de se dégager de l'étreinte après avoir croqué la pomme. C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry qui la regardait, choquée, se détacher du corps du Serpentard. Sans doute voulait-il lui faire des excuses, là c'était fini. Merde ! Et puis après tout, elle n'allait pas sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un qui venait subitement de décider de ne plus lui faire la gueule. Enfin, elle comprenait mieux la brusque démonstration de sentiments de Malfoy et fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui la regardait avec un sourire d'ange et planta là les deux ennemis.

Elle fit ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, mangea seule sur le pouce, puis voulut allez se laver quand elle se rappela qu'elle ne dormait plus chez les Griffondors. Elle se rendit chez les préfets. Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de son colocataire, et quand elle alluma la sienne, elle y découvrit un véritable capharnaüm. Oh non, bon sang, Malfoy ! Faites qu'il n'ait pas trouvé…

La jeune femme se jeta sur son sac dont la moitié du contenu était vidé par terre. Elle en était sûre, il manquait trois livres (dont celui dans lequel elle glissait ses photos), son MP3 magique trafiqué afin qu'il puisse fonctionner à Poudlard.

« MALFOY ! hurla-t-elle »

Elle déboula comme une furie dans sa chambre et le vit, allongé sur son lit, un écouteur sur l'oreille, « la Bible Noire » entre les mains quelques photos étalées devant lui, robe de sorcier noire aux premiers boutons défaits, sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Eh bien Granger, c'est du joli… « Initiation d'une geisha », s'exclama-t-il en montrant le livre, au moins il y a de l'action… l'amour mec-fille et entre fille, c'est plutôt sympa… et puis « La Bible Noire », le sado-masochisme, avec fouet et menottes, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça Granger…

-Tais-toi, Malfoy, coupa-t-elle sèchement, on me les a offert…

-Ton ex… Eloïse c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, sortant de sa poche LA photo qu'Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Deux filles enlacées, souvenir de ses vacances d'été, Eloïse. Une fille sacrément sympa et jolie. Très amoureuse aussi. Evidemment, l'incorrigible Serpentard avait aussi retrouvé les lettres…

« A toi mon Amour qui me manque tant ». « Je n'oublierai jamais tes caresses ma petite chatte ». « En souvenir de mes étreintes brûlantes », récita-t-il « Nous avons fait l'amour pendant deux mois, j'espère que je te manque autant que tu me manques », apparemment, sur tes brouillons de réponse, non. J'aime beaucoup ta musique moldue « Indochine » : « 3 nuits par semaines c'est sa peau contre ma peau et je suis avec elle», « c'est son corps contre mon corps, c'est nos corps qui s'enchaînent… »

-« Et trois nuits par semaine mais bon Dieu qu'elle est belle ! », oui, je connais la chanson, soupira la jeune fille, il y en a beaucoup comme ça… Maintenant rends-moi mes affaires Malfoy »

C'est qu'il chantait bien en plus ce sale serpent !

« Non, pas avant d'avoir eu des explications Granger !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Malfoy…

-Oh que si « petite chatte », susurra le jeune homme, qui t'as pervertie, raconte donc au Serpent…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda-t-elle, plus jamais ! »

Après tout, au point où elle en était, et puis, elle avait besoin de parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'extérieur, quelqu'un qui ne jugerait pas comme Harry qui ne serait pas choqué comme Ron…

Hermione soupira, vaincue par le sourire d'ange de son persécuteur qui l'attrapa par la taille et la posa sur le lit. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant lui, lui arracha son MP3 d'où s'échappaient quelques accords de guitare : la fin de la chanson « Still loving You » de Scorpions.

« Tu es sûr Malfoy de vouloir entendre mon histoire ? Je te préviens, c'est long.

-Mais j'ai tout mon temps « petite chatte ». »

Elle soupira, ne relevant pas la provocation. Il allait lui falloir remuer des souvenirs douloureux, tristes, honteux et brûlant. Avait-elle peur ? Non, il la verrait sans doute différemment… plus Serpentarde ? Bon sang, si elle avait seulement imaginé qu'elle serait assise sur le lit de Malfoy et qu'elle lui ferait des confidences ! Tiens, ça lui rappelait une chanson... Elle sourit à cette idée et commença son récit, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ennemi, sans doute pour s'arracher à la vision de son torse parfait…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cette nouvelle dimension d'Hermione vous plait-elle ? Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le pire…**

**Pour se faire pardonner de ce long mois de vacances, très bientôt un nouveau chapitre.**


	4. Eloïse et Saraï

**Chapitre 4 : Eloïse et Saraï**

Quand il avait fouillé dans les affaires d'Hermione, Draco s'était attendu à trouver un journal intime, des photos de famille et de son chat (voire de son petit ami, si toutefois elle en avait, ce dont il doutait fortement), quelques romans à l'eau de rose… mais pas des bouquins porno ! Merde, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Granger puisse être lesbienne. Qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, à la rigueur… mais avec une fille ! Ca foutait à l'eau pas mal de ses plans à son égard, enfin, il allait déjà écouter son histoire, il conclurait ensuite.

N'empêche, elle était là, sur son lit, avait rougi quand il avait vu qu'elle regardait son torse et le bas de son dos quand il s'était tourné… Non, pas de plans sur la comète, c'était Hermione Granger, il fallait s'attendre à tout vu les lettres qui décrivaient ce qu'elle avait fait. La « petite chatte » semblait tout avoir de la lionne… Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

« Gamine, j'avais tout du garçon manqué, commença-t-elle, j'étais une petite délinquante avant d'entrer à Poudlard, je sais, c'est dur à imaginer. Quand je suis rentrée en première année, j'étais Miss-Je-sais-Tout, la Sang de Bourbe pour vous Serpentard. Je n'aimais pas trop les filles, tout le temps en train de se remaquiller etc… D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vraiment féminine –Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, pensa le jeune homme– Je fis donc amie-ami avec Harry et Ron…

-Potty et la Belette, cracha-t-il avec mépris, ça ? Des amis ? Laisse moi rire, ils pompaient sur toi pour tous les devoirs !

-Peut-être mais ils ne me traitaient pas de Sang de Bourbe (et autres) eux !

-… »

Il ne put rien répondre ; elle avait raison, terriblement raison.

« La première personne que j'ai vraiment aimée, c'est Viktor Krum. Ca a été mon premier éveil à l'amour, premiers baisers, premières caresses, puis des lettres, et petit à petit du détachement : comme on dit « loin des yeux loin du cœur ». Ensuite, j'ai eu un petit ami moldu pendant deux ans, pareil, l'éloignement nous a séparés…Et puis, il y avait Harry. Un beau brun ténébreux… J'en suis tombée très amoureuse, trop même. Je me suis brûlée les ailes sur ce feu au fond de moi. J'y ai cru, j'ai volontairement oublié Cho, l'amour d'Harry pour elle, j'ai pensé que je pouvais combler ce vide en lui, que je compterai plus qu'elle, raconta la jeune femme avec amertume. Je me trompais… A corps perdu je me suis jetée dans le mensonge, je me suis mentie à moi-même, il s'est menti, il m'a menti… et je me suis offerte à celui que j'aimais. »

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il sentait comme de la rage à l'idée d'Harry abusant d'Hermione. Pourquoi après tout ? C'était plus fort que lui, il bouillait intérieurement. Un mec aussi médiocre, avec une telle fille ! Attends, c'était de Granger qu'il parlait comme ça ?

« Oh, ne te fais pas d'idée, j'étais parfaitement consentante, peut-être même que je l'avais « chauffé », je ne sais plus trop. C'est ce qu'on appelle une histoire de sexe. Il me prenait sans douceur, superposant le visage de Cho au mien, son corps au mien sans doute… J'ai fini par mettre un terme à tout ça, il n'avait jamais crié mon nom, toujours le sien, il ne pouvait pas croiser mon regard, et moi je me laissais faire sans vraiment aimer ça, mais j'étais folle de lui…

« Le salaud ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le jeune homme.

-Est-ce bien toi qui dis ça Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, d'une ironie cinglante, c'est juste coucher avec une fille qu'on n'aime pas, tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Une fille qui t'allume, que tu apprécies…

-Si, reconnut-il, mais ces filles ont toujours aimé, je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne pas être le seul à prendre mon pied… à moins que ce ne soit un des don chez moi de faire jouir toutes les femmes que je touche !

-C'est cela Malfoy, envoie-toi des fleurs !

-Que veut-tu, plaisanta le Serpentard, elles ne résistent pas, je suis trop doué… même toi « petite chatte » !

-Moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu arrives à faire sortir un seul cri de jouissance de mes lèvres je…

-STOP ! N'en dis pas plus, tu vas encore perdre ce pari ! Je retiens ton défi, clama-t-il avec sérieux, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux dorés de sa « colocataire ». Cependant, je ne veux pas d'enjeux, tu m'appartiens déjà de par notre marché… je ne peux désirer plus ! Continue ton histoire ! »

Avec une stupeur intérieure, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était comme attiré par la sorcière, qu'il voulait vraiment gagner ce défi. Pourquoi ? Prendre une revanche sur Potter ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de se mesurer à lui ! Envie particulière de cette fille ? Non, il avait bien d'autres Serpentardes à ses pieds ! Alors quoi ? Amour ? Impensable…

« Brisée par cet homme, continua docilement la jolie Griffondor, quoique plutôt surprise de la proposition du jeune homme, je ne ressentait plus que du désespoir, dégoûtée. Nous redevînmes amis, malgré une sorte de tension. Et puis, pendant les vacances d'été, à la fin de la sixième année, je reçus une lettre de Victor Krum. Il s'était fiancé mais m'invitait à passer les vacances chez lui, en tant qu'amie. Nous nous apprécions vraiment beaucoup, aussi acceptai-je. La Bulgarie est un pays fantastique, vraiment. C'est chez lui que je rencontrai sa sœur (ou plutôt sa demi-sœur), Eloïse Krum. Elle avait vingt-deux ans, Victor vingt, issus du premier mariage de son père, sa mère d'origine italienne était morte d'une maladie. Elle était superbe, une peau mate, les cheveux sombres de son père et de son frère, des petites lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire éclatant et les yeux noirs de sa mère. Quand elle était nue dans mes bras, ne portant qu'une chaîne d'or autour de son cou où pendait un œil égyptien du même métal et de grand grands anneaux dorés aux oreilles, ses longs cheveux bouclés me chatouillant, j'avais l'impression d'être contre une panthère noire tant elle était féline… »

Draco écoutait son récit avec une attention non feinte. Il profita de la pause de la jeune femme pour mieux visualiser la scène. Merlin, s'il avait seulement imaginé il y a quelques années la « face caché » de Granger

« Nous nous prîmes d'amitié, reprit-elle, imperturbable, de fil en aiguille, je lui dévoilai ma vie, elle fit de même. Ne me demande pas comment nous en sommes venus à parler sexe ça je ne saurais te répondre. Curieusement, quand elle me dit qu'elle préférait les femmes, je ne fus ni choquée ni dégoûtée. Nous étions en chemise de nuit dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Il était tard (ou tôt, comme tu veux). Elle me dit qu'elle me trouvait belle, que je ressemblais à un petit chat, ce qui me fit rire. Pour me punir de m'être moquée et pour stopper mon rire, elle s'empara de mes lèvres. Ce qui se passa ensuite n'est que la continuation logique de ce baiser… »

Le jeune homme la regarda. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle revivait maintenant son passé. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres fines que Draco devinait douces. Elle fit soudain le geste le plus sensuel que le Serpentard eut jamais vu chez cette femme : elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fermant à demi les yeux et ses joues rosirent. Ce qu'elles avaient fait ne devait pas être très catholique ! En tout cas, elle le garda pour elle, ce qui le déçut quelque peu.

« Eloïse m'avait montré une nouvelle face de l'amour. C'était merveilleux, je croyais l'aimer, elle était folle de moi, nous faisions des projets pour le futur, nous aurions vécu ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours etc. Le temps passa, je partais la semaine prochaine. Quand je me réveillai ce matin là, j'étais seule, il était six heures. Mon amante me rejoignit vers onze heures. Dès que je la vis, je devinai que quelque chose s'était passé, elle nia tout d'abord puis, à force de persuasion –le sorcier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à l'idée de cette fille bornés s'acharnant, nue, sur son corps…mh !– Je lui fis cracher le morceau. Eloïse, qui avait longtemps étudié la divination, chaque méthode des différents pays, tribus etc, avait interrogé les oracles sur nous deux, sur moi. Elle me dit que j'allais la quitter, souffrir horriblement sous le coup d'une sorte de sort, mais que dans le futur elle voyait quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un à qui je tiendrai comme jamais et qui m'aiderai face à un danger. Cette personne, ce n'était pas elle… »

Au fond de lui, Draco pouvait comprendre la déception de la sœur du champion, mais quelle idée de consulter les oracles ! Il détestait se dire que le destin était déjà tracé, qu'on n'y échappait pas !

« Pourtant, elle ne m'en voulut pas, au contraire, profitant d'avantage de ma présence. Je ne voulais pas la croire, même si au fond de moi une petite voix me soufflait qu'elle disait vrai. Les adieux furent déchirants, la tête encore pleine de la magie de notre dernière nuit je rentrai chez moi. La rentrée à Poudlard était le lendemain. Les cours reprirent, avec eux le train-train quotidien. Je me rendis compte avec effroi qu'Eloïse me manquait comme vous manque une amie avec qui vous avez passé du bon temps et non comme une amante. Je ne pus la rejoindre aux vacances de la Toussaint, ses lettres me laissaient nostalgique. Je m'aperçus également que l'amour n'était qu'une grande tendresse qui avait joué le rôle du combustible face à l'étincelle du désir, la magie du sexe et le dégoût d'Harry aidant, formant dans mon cœur un brasier que j'avais cru pouvoir appeler Amour. L'allumette entre Eloïse et moi avait pris feu mais s'était aujourd'hui consumée (bien trop tôt au goût de mon amante) pensais-je. Je rédigeai une longue lettre. Elle mieux que quiconque pouvait me comprendre, ça me faisait mal de lui faire ça, mais il le fallait. Sa fidélité l'empêchait de trouver une femme qui la mériterait vraiment. Elle comprit et me répondit que l'Amitié oeuvrait avec l'Amour et que resteraient tissés entre nous des liens puissants, et ce pour toujours. Voilà mon histoire, tu ne dors pas Malfoy, aussi je suppose que je ne conte pas si mal !

-Très intéressant, ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

-Tout à un prix, dit tout à coup la jeune femme après un moment de silence, je vais me doucher, et quand j'aurai fini, tu me raconteras ton passé. »

La tirade était sans réplique, il ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que le regard du sorcier glissait de long de son dos jusqu'à suivre le doux balancement de ses hanches. Merlin ! Si cette fille dévoilait un peu son corps, elle ferait des ravages ! Déjà, elle l'avait touché, et ça, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Si tu veux, proposa-t-il malicieusement, je t'accompagne !

-C'est bon Malfoy, déclara-t-elle, coupant court à ses espoirs qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, je pense que j'arriverai à trouver seule le chemin de la salle de bain ! »

La sorcière prit ses affaires dans sa chambre et Draco y aperçut sa baguette. La petite chatte semblait avoir souvent besoin de ses sorts et ne lui faisait que moyennement confiance. Au fond, elle avait raison, le serpent en lui ne cessait de lui conseiller d'allez coller son œil au trou de la serrure. Le jeune homme soupira et reprit la photo des deux femmes nues. Par tous les dragons ! Quel corps ! Et l'étudia minutieusement. Elle était moyenne, sa poitrine n'était ni proéminente ni plate, que dire aussi devant une simple image ! Il se surprit à vouloir la voir de ses propres yeux ; elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'attirait fortement. Dans un nouveau soupir, le Serpentard se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte, regarda dans le trou de la serrure et soupira encore : elle avait jeté un sort qui empêchait quiconque de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Résigné, il s'assit, le dos contre la porte. L'eau coulait et il imaginait son corps pâle dégoulinant d'eau, ses cheveux trempés collant sa peau. L'eau s'arrêta : elle devait se savonner. S'il avait été là avec elle dans ce bain… Non, c'en était trop ! Son cœur cognait terriblement fort dans sa poitrine, il craignait qu'elle ne l'entende… Non d'une citrouille ! Il faisait le satyre devant la porte de Granger, lui, Draco Malfoy. Une voix coupa court à ses pensées :

« Ca va Malfoy ? Pas trop mal au dos ? La porte est dure ! »

Comment savait-elle ? Cette fille ne cesserait de l'étonner. Une question le brûlait depuis la fin de son récit.

« Dis moi, Granger, tu préfères avec les filles ou avec les gars ? C'et quoi la différence pour toi ?

-Disons que ce n'est pas pareil, répondit-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion, avec une fille, c'est doux, plein d'amour. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer : la personne en face de toi a le même corps, connaît mieux son fonctionnement… tu as tout de suite confiance. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expérience : une seule avec un homme et comme je te l'avais dit ça ne s'était pas très bien passé… brutalité, violence, c'est un membre totalement étranger qui entre en toi…

-Et que préfères-tu ?

-Avec Eloïse, il manquait quelque chose, avança-t-elle prudemment, je pense que je préfèrerais les hommes si j'en trouve un qui peut être à la hauteur d'une fille ! »

Draco sourit pour lui-même. Il l'aurait, elle n'avait connu qu'un sale Griffondor qui voyait en elle une coquille vide et une femme dont elle n'était pas follement amoureuse…

« Granger, demanda-t-il, ce ne serait pas aussi le côté interdit, choquant de coucher avec une femme qui t'as grisée ?

-Si, reconnut-elle sans emballage, sûrement. L'idée me plaisait assez ! Plus jeune je disais que j'aimerai essayer les deux. On n'a qu'une vie et c'était une expérience qui me plaisait, et puis Eloïse m'attirait, j'éprouvais pour elle ce que je t'ai expliqué, sinon, je n'aurais rien fait.

-Tu ne regrettes donc pas ?

-Malfoy, la vie est trop courte et j'ai trop de problèmes en ce moment pour laisser une place aux regrets dans mon âme… Quand bien même je regretterai, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sérieux puis mutin, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que nous avons fait ! »

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un pyjama bordeaux et noir. Draco ne fut pas vraiment déçu : il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de sexy de sa part… Il regagna son lit tandis qu'elle ramenait ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de le rejoindre. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? La vérité. Mais pourquoi sentait-il en lui ce besoin de s'épancher, de lui raconter son passé ? La Griffondor s'assit sur la tête de son lit, le dos contre le mur, révélant une cambrure naturelle. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et la pointe de ses seins faisait apparaître deux petits bourgeons en relief sur le tissu de son haut large qu'il eut soudain terriblement envie de mordiller. Il aurait pu l'allonger sur ce lit, dévoiler sa poitrine, la pétrir, lécher ses mamelons durcit ; elle aurait gémi et, comme les autres, l'aurait supplié de la prendre. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui luttait contre le serpent et il ne fit rien. Elle releva ses jambes sur sa poitrine, posa ses bras autour et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux tandis qu'il commençait son récit.

« Je suis né Malfoy en novembre 1988, l'année du Dragon, ce pourquoi ma mère m'a prénommé Draco. Il paraît que je suis leur second fils, en tout cas ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de mon frère aîné, à part l'an dernier une légère allusion qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Sans doute mon père l'avait-il renié, voire même tué. Pourquoi ? Il avait sûrement dû lui désobéir, ou encore refusé de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En tout cas, pour moi, mon père ne prit pas ce risque. Dès mon plus jeune âge je reçus des punitions physiques sévères et il me frappait pour m'endurcir. C'était, je pense, pour m'enseigner ce qu'était la douleur et m'apprendre à la surmonter. J'obéissais donc au doigt et à l'œil à cet homme vil et il me préparait psychologiquement à servir son Maître. Lucius… Ce nom me fait encore frémir de haine et de rage.

-Tu ne te rebiffais pas ?

-Dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, je l'ai fait ; mais que veux-tu qu'un gamin de six ans haut comme trois pommes fasse contre un adulte d'un mètre quatre-vingt ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. Evoquer tout cela faisait du mal à Draco, mais en même temps, cela le soulageait de se confier à quelqu'un. Dans les yeux de la sorcière se lisait curiosité, compréhension et aversion (face à Malfoy Senior).

« Ma mère tentait de calmer son mari à chaque fois qu'il passait ses nerfs sur moi, mais alors il dirigeait sa colère vers elle, la giflait violement, puis revenait à mon éducation. Ce fut donc un soulagement pour moi quand j'entrai à Poudlard, et ce fut moi le méchant. Je rayais Potty, ce Survivant sans qui Voldemort serait au sommet de sa puissance, mes parents heureux, mon père moins violent croyais-je. Aujourd'hui je comprends que ça n'aurait rien changé. J'enviais sans doute la Belette, il vivait dans une famille nombreuse où frères et sœurs étaient liés, solidaires, alors que moi j'étais seul. Ils n'étaient certes pas riches, mais ils avaient pour eux l'amour de leurs parents alors que je n'avais que la haine et la violence d'un père et l'amour impuissant et froid d'une mère. Et puis il y avait Granger, la Sang de Bourbe… »

A ces mots, la jeune femme avait tressailli. Draco prenait seulement conscience de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, de ses mots blessants, son ton tranchant, ses insultes.

« Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, continua-t-il, on m'avait répété que les Moldus étaient inférieurs, que les Sangs de Bourbe ne valaient pas mieux et ne méritaient même pas de vivre. Mais toi, tu étais la meilleure… Bien meilleure que moi ou Potty, tes connaissances semblaient tellement étendues que, sans doute, je me sentais à mon tour inférieur. Malgré mes insultes, ma moquerie, fière comme un tigre, tu n'as jamais courbé l'échine… »

Le silence se fit, pesant. Le sorcier était étonné qu'elle ne dise rien et se sentit subitement amer et violent : le poison des Malfoy, aussi reprit-il son récit.

« Et puis, quand j'eux quinze ans, il m'arriva une des plus belles choses de mon existence pensais-je. Un jour, expliqua-t-il, mon père a sauvé la vie d'un homme. Cet homme a ensuite eu une fille, sa femme est décédée et mon père les a invité dans notre manoir. Ils arrivèrent un matin, on me présenta à la fille de cet homme. Elle s'appelait Saraï, avait dix-huit ans et c'était la plus belle créature que j'avais jamais vue. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux bleu-vert, tout en elle n'était que douceur, ce fut le « coup de foudre ». Je l'aimais de toute mon âme : l'amour, sentiment si nouveau… Le premier jour nous discutâmes, le second premiers baisers et chastes caresses. Le troisième se fit plus poussé, et, le soir, elle dormit avec moi. Cette femme était fantastique à mes yeux de gamin qu'elle m'ouvrit à d'autres horizons. Elle se dévêtit, posa ses habits sur ma chaise, retira sa chaîne d'argent qui brillait à son cou et nous fîmes l'amour, avec une douceur inimaginable ; moi qui ne connaissait que la violence, elle m'avait éveillée à la délicatesse, le calme, la patiente, le bonheur et la jouissance… »

Le jeune homme fit une pause, se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait la gorge serrée et qu'à ces souvenirs torrides il se sentait brûlant.

« Elle m'enseigna comment contenter une femme, tous leur « points faibles ». Je me révélait très doué, sourit-il, et trois fois, dont deux sans lui faire l'amour, je la fis jouir, s'échappait alors de ses lèvres en un dernier gémissement un prénom que je ne connaissais pas, ni ne comprenais. Enfin elle jugea que j'avais tout appris de ce qu'elle pouvait me transmettre et nous restâmes muets l'un contre l'autre, ma main posée sur son corps magnifique. Nous nous unirent une dernière fois et, quand ensuite elle voulut se lever, je la retins par la taille, l'attirant vers moi. Je pleurais, moi, un Malfoy, je pleurais car je savais qu'elle allait partir, parce que je sentais que quelque chose l'avait blessé, j'était sûr que je ne la reverrait jamais, sans savoir pourquoi ! Mon visage humide mouilla son dos et je la sentis se raidir. Pendant quelques instants nous ne soufflâmes mot. L'eau coulait de mes yeux sur sa peau. Enfin, je rompis le silence de ces quelques mots : « Saraï, je t'aime » dans un petit sanglot. Quand un Malfoy donne son cœur, il ne peut le reprendre avant longtemps, et le mien était perdu. Un ange passa, puis elle me répondit étrangement « Pour un Malfoy, Draco, tu es quelqu'un de bien ». En prononçant cette phrase, ces yeux sourirent quelque peu. Elle prit sa douche et j'en profitai pour observer sa chaîne, il y pendait un S ouvragé…S comme Saraï, S pour serpent, S pour souffrance… Quand elle sortit, une fois rhabillée, elle le chercha et quand elle le vit entre mes doigts, elle me l'arracha presque. « C'est S pour Saraï ? » A cette question elle ne répondit pas et nous nous allongeâmes. Je m'endormis et quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, elle n'était plus à mes côtés. J'avais comme un rêve le souvenir qu'elle m'ait embrassé une dernière fois avant de me quitter à jamais… d'ailleurs, j'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, une sensation aussi douce que le frôlement des ailes d'un papillon ».

Draco fit une pause. Il revivait ce moment mais craignait d'ennuyer Hermione, et quand il la vit qui buvait ses paroles, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à redouter. Merlin, il ne lui dirait pas que quand il l'avait vue à la rentrée de cette septième année, ayant à peu près le même âge que Saraï, presque une femme, il avait été frappé par le contraste entre elle et celle de son souvenir. Elles étaient totalement opposées, c'était frappant : l'une blonde, l'autre rousse-brune, des yeux bleus contre des yeux marron-vert, une beauté opposée, l'une qui gardait ses sentiments, l'autre passionnée pour tout ce qu'elle faisait et qui lui plaisait… Saraï et Hermione… rien que le prénom les séparait.

« Et ensuite, questionna-t-elle, intriguée, coupant le cours des ses pensées, tu l'as revue ? Tu as su pourquoi elle était partie ?

-Je me suis habillé en hâte, reprit-il, et j'ai couru dans la salle. J'ai croisé le regard de mon père, et j'ai vu son sourire narquois. J'ai essayé de prendre un ton dégagé, malgré ma colère et mon anxiété, et lui ai demandé si ils étaient partis, et pourquoi si tôt, ce à quoi il me répondit qu'ils avaient terminée ce pourquoi ils étaient venus… »

Draco sursauta en sentant sur les siennes les mains d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait dû voir qu'elles tremblaient alors qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, c'était sans doute la rage qui faisait ça… Ses mains étaient chaudes et les tremblements diminuèrent. Il s'amusa du regard inquiet de la Griffondor et finit son récit :

« Quand je l'ai questionné au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient achevé, cet homme immonde m'a expliqué avec un calme ironique qu'il avait recontacté cet homme qui lui devait la vie car il savait qu'il avait une fille ayant un petit ami et qui pourrait m'initier à la sexualité puisqu'elle avait de l'expérience. Le père avait refusé et, le mien, en ricanant, m'avoua qu'il avait dû menacer de tuer toute la famille, petit ami compris, pour que Saraï accepte. Et tout d'un coup je compris : le collier avec un S, le prénom murmuré, sa dernière phrase, son air blasé… Stéphane… celui qu'elle aimait de toute son âme, au point de se laisser violer. Je compris qu'à mon insu, j'avais été un bourreau, un monstre !

-Mais, s'exclame Granger, choquée, ce que ton père a fait est horrible

-Si ce n'était que ça… rétorqua-t-il en tremblant involontairement, sept mois plus tard, il voulut me former pour devenir un mage noir, me marquer ; je refusais. Il se mit dans une rage folle, me frappa, mais je n'avais pas oublié Saraï, et je rendis les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette au tapis, à moitié K.O., saisisse sa dague, m'arrache ma chemise et me lacère de son arme. Il me cassa le bras gauche, deux côtes, je saignais abondamment, il m'acheva d'un _Endoloris_, me jeta à coup de pieds dans un cachot où je restai, entre la vie et la mort. En moi brûlait la volonté de me venger pour expier le mal que j'avait fais avant de mourir. Je survécus à cette terrible nuit, la pire. Surpris de me voir vivant, riant de ma faiblesse, il me dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occuperait de mon enseignement plus tard. Lentement, je me rétablis. Il mourra, j'attends de devenir plus fort…

-…

-La vie continua, les filles étaient amoureuses de moi et finissaient dans mon lit, continua-t-il, j'avais pensé pouvoir aimer après Saraï, j'avais tort. Sans doute pour me faire pardonner mon manque de sentiment, je faisais en sorte que ce soit pour elles leur plus belle nuit, et je pense j'y ai réussi… »

Draco avait fini, il était tard, son récit avait réveillé des souvenirs terribles, la miss Granger avait été troublée par son histoire, lui par la sienne, il était temps d'aller dormir. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et regagna sa chambre. Les yeux rivée sur le plafond, le Serpentard songeait à tous ces changements, à son ancien amour qui était bien loin derrière lui, la rage envers on père… peut être était il temps de tourner la page, si lourde fut-elle…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, une étude plus en profondeur des personnages de part leur passé, et beaucoup plus de libertés prises par rapport à l'œuvre de base, prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

**Nous ne pouvons pas répondre à tous vos reviews qui nous encouragent et nous pressent à poster la suite et en sommes vraiment désolés, mais croyez bien, amis lecteurs, que ça nous touche beaucoup et nous motive pour mettre plus vite de nouveaux chapitres ;) ! Merci donc à tous ceux qui nous ont écrit, et bonne lecture !**

**BW&l'AD**


	5. Jus de citrouille et vieilles querelles

**Chapitre 5 : Jus de citrouille et vieilles querelles **

Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouve le sommeil, ses propres souvenirs ainsi que des images du récit de Malfoy revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été si mauvais, certes, cela ne l'excusait pas pour autant, mais il n'avait pas eu la vie facile, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Elle évoluait, jamais auparavant elle ne se serait apitoyée sur son ennemi, et encore moins lui aurait raconté des choses intimes. Etait-ce l'œuvre de la Marque ? Ou tout simplement prenait-elle pleinement conscience que ses préjugés sur Malfoy n'étaient pas vraiment justes, que Harry n'était pas l'homme parfait, l'amour idyllique, que Ron était aveuglé par Harry et lui obéissait naïvement… Qu'elle-même n'était pas ce qu'elle donnait à voir, et qu'il lui avait fallu un tatouage des mages pour envisager cette idée ! Etrange… Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche, elle s'étira en se levant. Il faisait beau et froid, cela faisait bien longtemps, avec toutes ces histoires, qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée… il était temps de se reprendre en main ! Sur ce, motivée, elle enfila un gros pull très chaud et un bas de jogging et, saisissant une tige de métal sombre d'une vingtaine de centimètres, sortit de ses appartements sans faire de bruits car Malfoy semblait ne pas être levé. Une barre énergétique lui fit office de déjeuner pendant qu'elle marchait dans le parc.

Enfin, elle atteignit le lieu qu'elle cherchait : une sorte de petites clairière protégée par des sapins touffus. Le sol gelé était dur mais pour une reprise cela ferait l'affaire. Sur la large souche d'un arbre coupé elle déposa son manteau et sa baguette puis se campa au centre de l'espace herbeux, droite, jambes légèrement écartés, bras tendus vers le bas. Hermione expira, les yeux fermés, faisant le vide en elle et se concentrant. Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant le bon moment, son corps le lui dirait. La jeune femme resta immobiles environ cinq minutes puis, enfin, commença son kata. Elle en enchaîna huit ; elle avait pratiqué des arts martiaux depuis sa petite enfance mais avait dû arrêter à son entrée à Poudlard et avait développé son propre style de combat et ses propres katas, oscillant entre le karaté, le kendo, le kung-fu et le taishi. Elle aimait ces moments où seuls comptaient les mouvements de son corps, l'espace et la concentration, où toute notion de temps disparaissait. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps luttant contre un ennemi invisible, elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, plus une sorcière ni une moldue, n'était ni femme ni homme, n'avait plus ses soucis, ni sa Marque. Elle était bien.

La Griffondor fit une pause d'une dizaine de minutes puis se releva, la barre de métal dans la main droite. Comme elle aimait ce contact lisse et froid « _Extensio_ » murmura-t-elle doucement, et aussitôt l'objet s'allongea jusqu'à mesurer entre un mètre et un mètre cinquante, s'élargissant de telle façon que quand elle refermait son poing ses doigts avaient du mal à toucher l'extrémité de son pouce. Du bout de l'ongle Hermione suivit les motifs runiques du « bâton » ; elle l'avait acheté en cinquième année à un homme qui était au bar des Trois-Balais et, en plus de s'allonger à volonté, on pouvait aussi l'alourdir ou l'alléger. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle s'entraînait, elle rajoutait un peu de poids, ce qui l'avait musclée durant ces dernières années. Lentement, elle soupesa l'objet, fit quelques moulinés puis plusieurs mouvements complexes. Satisfaite, elle passa à la partie qu'elle aimait le plus ; elle fit apparaître avec sa baguette un pantin articulé grandeur humaine et commença son combat. Il dura un certain temps, cependant, elle n'était pas complètement heureuse ; contre un adversaire en chaire et en os serait-elle capable de remporter la victoire ?

Sa séance d'entraînement était terminée, il était midi passé et temps de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit, après avoir réduit son arme et fait disparaître les débris du combattant qu'elle avait crée. Quand elle prit sa douche, Malfoy n'était toujours pas là. Tant mieux, qu'il aille où bon lui semble du moment qu'il ne lui jouait pas un mauvais tour. Hermione enfila sous vêtements et chaussettes, sa chemise blanche déboutonnée, la laissant ouverte le temps de passer son jean. Elle eut alors une sensation désagréable ; celle de sentir le tissu épouser la forme de ses fesses ! Elle qui aimait les choses larges ! Mais… il y avait un problème, elle n'avait pas pu prendre autant de kilos en une semaine ? La jeune femme avait l'habitude d'attacher ses chemises jusqu'au col et eut la déplaisante surprise de voir que l'habit tendu sur sa poitrine ne lui permettait pas d'attacher les boutons du haut, formant ainsi une superbe décolleté ! Bon sang, quel était cette plaisanterie sordide ? Il y avait une erreur ! Elle sortit ne courant de la salle de bain et essaya d'autres affaires qui, à son grand désespoir, présentaient le même rétrécissement ! Tout en laçant une sorte de bandage autour de son tatouage au cas où sa manche serait arrachée ou qu'on puisse voir sa peau en transparence, elle se mit à réfléchir… Pourquoi ces modification ? La jeune femme s'était pesée –en désespoir de cause, ce n'était donc pas dû à elle. De plus, elle n'avait jamais vu des morceaux d'étoffes avoir une conscience propre et changer de taille volontairement… Aucun sort ne fonctionnait pour les rallonger, ce qui l'amenait à conclure qu'il s'agissait d'un enchantement qui ne pourrait être levé que par celui qui l'avait jeté… donc… MALFOY ! Ce nom illumina son esprit, bien sûr, lui seul avait accès à sa penderie ! Oh le salaud ! Il allait l'entendre ! Lui faire ça, à elle !

Cheveux qu'elle avait laissés détachés dans son empressement, jean qui lui collait aux fesses, poitrine révélée par la courbe de sa chemise blanche, les joues rosées et les yeux lançant des éclairs, c'est une Hermione furieuse qui pénètre dans la Grande Salle, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Chaque fibre de son corps tendue dans une seule pensée : où était-il ? Sa colère retomba quand, après avoir scruté désespérément la pièce, elle ne vit que Ron et Harry à la table des Griffondor. Alors, résignée, la sorcière les rejoignit, faisant semblant de ne pas voir les regard masculins s'accrocher comme des sangsues à ses formes, chacun d'eux lui rappelant ses pulsions meurtrières. Voilà ce que c'était d'assumer tout à coup sa condition féminine et ne pas se cacher sous des habits informes lui susurrait une petite voix malicieuse. La jeune femme prit la chaise à gauche de Ron –la seule de libre–, se retrouvant du même coup en face d'Harry.

« Salut » Elle n'eut pour toute réponse que des regards ébahis de la part des quelques garçons qui l'avaient entendue.

« Waooh ! s'exclama Ron, mâchoire décrochée, son regard la détaillant au millimètre près, s'attardant sur ses courbes féminines et plongeant sans remords dans son décolleté, Mione, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, tu ressemble à une fille là !

-Ouais, ben la fille c'est encore Hermione, alors tu arrêtes de la bouffer des yeux comme ça sinon tu te prends son poing dans ta gueule ! »

C'est sur ces mots que la discussion prit fin et passa sur des banalités durant le repas. Si la réaction de Ron l'avait à la fois amusée et agacée, elle ne supportait pas le regard mauvais d'Harry ne son sourire narquois.

« Au fait, Mione, s'exclama Ginny, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Comme quoi tu as pris tes appartements de préfète avec Malfoy ? »

Toute la table sursauta. Merci Ginny ! Bon sang, pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ? Comment les autres ne feraient-ils pas le rapprochement entre son accoutrement dévergondé et sa cohabitation avec le Serpentard ? D'ailleurs ils venaient de le faire puisque Harry la regardait avec dégoût et que Ron incrédule et rouge de colère la dévisageait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

« Par toutes les harpies ! Merlin, Mione QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ LUI ?

Comment osait-il ? Elle ne lui permettait pas, furieuse, elle rétorqua :

« Ron ! D'abord je fais ce que je veux ! Ensuite, j'ai pas eu le choix, Mc Gonagal m'a remonté les bretelles comme quoi je n'assumais pas mes fonction, et autant te dire que ce n'était pas agréable –ce qui était parfaitement vrai : deux jours avant qu'elle ne parle à Malfoy de sa Marque, le professeur de métamorphose lui avait passé un sacré savon… ! – Et enfin, c'est autant chez moi que chez lui ; je te rappelle que je suis préfète ! »

Ce petit échange courtois et discret avait fait se tourner vers eux les têtes de toutes les tables.

« Et il baise bien au moins le serpent ? C'est comme ça que tu as survécu aux Mangemorts, hein, tu t'es vendue, espèce de traînée ! Cho au moins est restée digne, elle ! »

La rage la suffoqua et elle devint blanche comme un linge. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il avait été son meilleur ami, son amant, et il lui lançait maintenant la pire des insultes ! Tous les regardaient, inquiets et impatients à la fois quant à la suite des évènements. Serrant les poings jusqu'au sang, d'un geste brusque, la jeune femme lui jeta la carafe de jus de citrouille au visage puis l'attrapa par le col et le tira violement vers elle.

« Ecoute moi bien, cria-t-elle, sale con ! Ta Cho, elle est morte, alors laisse-la en paix ! Si j'avais pu la sauver, je l'aurais fait ! Et contrairement à toi, je ne couche pas avec des gens que je n'aime pas, moi !

-Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom entre tes lèvres impures !hurla le sorcier aux yeux verts, lui assénant un violent coup de poing au visage qui lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure »

Elle riposta aussitôt d'un formidable coup de pied au-dessus de la table qui le percuta au menton ; il s'écroula sur le sol pour aussitôt se relever, tirant d'un mouvement vif sa baguette et la pointant vers elle. Cependant, la Griffondor réagit aussi rapidement que lui : il voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir ! Tous deux se toisaient, face à face, bras tendus et baguettes pointées vers son adversaire, l'air féroce, l'œil plein de haine. Alors que chacun levait sa baguette et allait lancer un sort, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un grand coup, et, profitant de cette diversion, Ron la ceintura tandis que Dean et Seamus s'occupaient de Harry. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin parvint à l'immobiliser et, quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Mc Gonagal qui la fusillait du regard.

« Miss Granger ! Mr Potter ! Vous devriez avoir honte, je retire cinquante points à Griffondor et vous êtes collés pendant une semaine ! Des années de carrière, hurla-t-elle en leur tournant le dos, et je n'ai jamais vu ça ou sein d'une même maison ! Quelle honte ! Merci Miss Weasley de m'avoir prévenue »

Enfin, une fois qu'elle fut partie, le rouquin cessa d'écraser son corps sous son poids et la relâcha. La mâchoire crispée, du sang dans la bouche, elle se tourna vers son ancien amour qui lui jeta : « Traînée ! » et elle lui cracha au visage, tournant les talons et sortant de la Grande Salle, consciente des yeux fixés sur elle et sa chemise tâchée de son sang, sa lèvres ouverte, sa tête droite et sa démarche fière. La porte claqua derrière la jeune femme au nez de Ron qui tentait de la rattraper, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et il lui tira le bras, que voulait-il encore ? Lui faire des reproches ? Contre toute attente, il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres sanglantes. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise : pourquoi ce baiser ? Il était son meilleur ami et elle refusait que ça se termine comme Harry, aussi se dégagea-t-elle brusquement.

« Hermione ! lui cria-t-il, les yeux à la fois tristes et pleins de désir, ce qui la fit trembler de peur : non ! Elle ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un ami ! Reviens !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… et toi ? Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça avec Harry ? Qu'est qu'il se passe entre vous depuis quelque temps ? Ne me répond pas Cho, il y a autre chose, je le vois bien !

-Il y a qu'il a accepté de sortir avec moi alors qu'il ne m'aimait, qu'on a fait l'amour alors qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il aimait Cho et que j'ai fini par rompre. »

Le calme avec lequel elle avait dit cela la surprit elle-même et la jeune femme lui l'étonnement sur le visage de son ami, puis quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu, c'était étrange.

« Mione, je crois bien que je t'aime. »

La Griffondor resta pétrifiée. Non pas lui, elle avait la Marque, elle avait trop d'affection pour lui… Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il la prit par la taille à deux mains et la colla contre lui dans un soupir, posant sa tête contre la sienne… Il était si doux, si chaud, elle se sentait si seule. Cependant, il ne croisait pas son regard… comme Harry… Non, il fallait d'abord, avant de s'engager, avant de commetre l'irréparable, qu'elle lui montre le tatouage, et en fonction de sa réaction elle verrait. La jeune femme le tira vers ses appartements. Peut-être allait-il se méprendre sur ses intentions ? Peu lui importait. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, essoufflés par leur course et Ron meurtri de désir. A voix basse la jeune femme prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le rouquin poussa le panneau de bois du pied tout en l'enlaçant. Où était Malfoy ? Peut-être se trouvait-il là, à les regarder… Et alors ? Après tout elle était chez elle.

Ron lui caressa le dos tout en l'embrassant vaguement, son sexe tendu contre son bassin, et gémit « Mione, j'ai envie de toi… ». C'est seulement à cet instant que la Griffondor reprit conscience et se dégagea encore une fois. Elle respira un grand coup et retira sa chemise, restant en soutien gorge, et tourna son bras vers son ami qui devint blanc de stupeur et la repoussa.

« Ainsi, Harry avait raison, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche, tu t'es vendue ! Tu es la pire des traînées. Je…

-Ron, écoute moi, tenta-t-elle de s'exprimer, ils m'ont fait ça de force, pendant que j'étais éva…

-Ne mens pas, tu n'es qu'un vil serpent, un traître, la femme idéale pour Malfoy…N'est-ce pas merveilleux, cracha-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour gagner la sortie, le dos voûté, les deux êtres les plus horribles réunis, un magnifique couple de Mangemorts, tu… »

A ces mots, elle sentit son cœur déjà brisé s'effondrer en miettes ; c'était cela la loyauté des Griffondor ? C'était cela sept ans d'amitié ? C'était cela un homme lâche ? Résignée, elle tira sa baguette et lança un _stupéfix_ qui le stoppa net dans son geste pour sortir de la salle, puis utilisa le sort de l'effacement de mémoire, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où il avait quitté la Salle Commune, et enfin lui raconta les faits en enfilant son habit tâché de rouge.

« Tu as voulu me déclarer ta flamme car tu croyais que tu m'aimais, mais tu t'en rendue compte que seuls mes vêtements avaient fait de moi l'être de tes désirs, alors, tes pulsions retombées, tu as trouvé pour excuse au fait de m'avoir dérangée dans mes quartiers un devoir de métamorphose dont tu avais oublié la date. Un peu surprise, je te l'ai donné et t'ai laissé repartir sans poser de questions. C'est là que tu t'es dit que j'étais vraiment une de tes meilleures amies mais que je ne serai jamais ton amante »

Sur ce, il la remercia pour cette précieuse indication qui lui éviterait les foudres de Mc Gonagal et s'en fut en souriant. Alors seulement Hermione laissa libre cours à sa rage saisissant un couteau qui traînait sur la table, se rendant dans la salle de bain et s'entaillant courageusement sa Marque. Après tout, si rien n'avait marché dans le domaine de la magie, autant essayer un moyen physique ! La douleur aiguë lui transperça le bras lorsqu'elle enfonça la lame dans la chair manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance. Le sang, à cause de la pression, éclaboussa le mur carrelé, retombant en longues traînées macabres dans la baignoire. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas ne finir ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, plus aucun problème, pas de lutte…Sur ces pensées elle donna un deuxième coup, tailladant une nouvelle fois la marque maléfique, profondément. Ce fut son dernier effort, tout n'était plus rouge et douleur, puis tout devint noir et elle s'écroula contre le rebord de la baignoire, le haut du corps à l'intérieur, le bas sur le sol carrelé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suite à un problème informatique, il y a sûrement eu des erreurs au niveau des réponses aux reviews, ou certains d'entre vous n'ont tout simplement pas eu de réponse (BW tu es lamentable en informatique !_'xcusez moi j'apprends_ ). Nous nous en excusons. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent La Marque ainsi qu'à ceux qui postent des reviews et nous encouragent ! BW&l'AD**


	6. Trop tard

**Chapitre 6 : Trop tard…**

C'est ainsi que Malfoy la trouva ; il croisa Ron qui sortait de leur appartements, avait vu la scène avec Harry et avait voulu la voir pour elle ne savait quelles raisons. Il réagit apparemment avec calme quand elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée dans son lit, un large bandage bien serré autour du bras, le Serpentard assis à ses côtés.

« Eh bien, il suffit que je te laisse seule quelques heures pour que ce soit une catastrophe, murmura-t-il en souriant, rien que ton arrivée, puis ta confrontation avec Potty ont fait jaser toute l'école ! Sincèrement tu as le respect des Serpentards : on aurait dit que le Prodige et toi alliez vous entretuer à coup d'Avada Kedavra !

-Oh, gémit-elle avec sarcasme, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis h.e.u.r.e.u.s.e. d'avoir l'admiration de tes pairs !

-Bon, conclut-il, si tu fais de l'humour c'est que tu vas mieux ! Par merlin, Granger, il y avait du sang partout, j'ai dû tout nettoyer, ainsi que te changer, ce dont je n'avais vraiment pas envie ! Plus sérieusement, j'ai voulu te soigner par magie, puis je me suis dit que tu avais sans doute de bonnes raisons de faire ça… alors je t'ai juste bandé la plaie et j'ai stoppé une partie de l'hémorragie par un sort.

-Oui, répondit-elle lentement, contente de son initiative, j'avais pensé que je pouvais peut-être utiliser un moyen physique. On verra si ça marche.

-Mh… fit-il, dubitatif, en tout cas, tu as eu de la chance de m'avoir demandé de t'aider hier, sinon je t'aurais laissé crever, Granger.

-Je suppose que je dois te dire merci. Donc merci »

Un grand silence s'installa, elle essaya de se relever prudemment mais se sentit prise d'un vertige, aussi resta-t-elle allongée. Bon sang, pourquoi en était on arrivé là ? Ah oui, la réduction de ses affaires…

« Espèce de sale serpent ! Tout est de ta faute ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de faire cela à mes fringues ?

-Disons que le fait que tu te sois installée ici soulève polémiques et protestations : pourquoi un tel changement ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Si je t'ai déjà prise etc…Alors autant montrer que tu es une fille, pour éviter toute méprise sur mes tendances.

-Tu n'es qu'un…

-Au lieu de m'insulter, la coupa-t-il, réponds moi plutôt : que faisait la belette ici ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas »

Malfoy la saisit par la gorge et la fusilla du regard. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut peur. Elle pensa qu'il allait la tuer.

« Tu m'appartiens, tonna le sorcier, c'étaient les termes de notre pacte, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Un Griffondor n'a qu'une parole.

« Il voulait coucher avec moi, cracha-t-elle, avant je voulais voir sa réaction devant cette foutue Marque, voilà, tu es content Malfoy ?

-Et ensuite Granger ? la questionna-t-il froidement.

-Je lui ai montré, comme je m'y attendais il n'a pas compris et ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. Je lui ai donc effacé la mémoire.

-Tu as donc compris Granger ? dit-il en se levant et en quittant la chambre.

-Compris quoi ?

-Compris que plus personne –sauf ceux à qui tu raconteras toute l'histoire et qui te croiront– ne voudra de toi ; tu es marquée, pour un Griffondor, un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle tu t'es vendue, pour un Serpentard tu es arrivée trop tard… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Après une longue absence, nous voilà de retour… Encore dsl pour le retard, on se rattrapera, promis . Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore La Marque et bonne lecture !**


	7. Interrogations

**Chapitre 7**** : Interrogations**

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela, au fond ? Que Granger soit seule lui faisait-il plaisir ? Qu'elle saigne, qu'elle souffre ? Oui, un peu. N'empêche, elle avait du courage… s'opposer à Potty, lui cracher au visage, effacer la mémoire de la belette, s'entailler le bras… pas mal pour une Sang de Bourbe. Il vaqua à ses propres occupations : un devoir de potion et un entraînement de Quiddich, d'ailleurs, ce serait bientôt le match contre les Griffondor, quelle maison allait-elle soutenir ? L'obligerait-il à rejoindre les supporters Serpentards ? C'était bien tentant !

Draco se rendait à la Bibliothèque pour finir son travail pour Rogue quand il croisa Pansy, avec plus loin, un peu en retrait, Blaise. Encore cette fille ! Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi donc était-il sortit avec elle en cinquième année ?!? Elle était stupide, ressemblait à un bouledogue et portait d'horribles strings roses ou noirs. Rien que d'y repenser, il crut qu'il allait vomir.

« Draky ?minauda-t-elle, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Comme quoi tu aurais fait de la Sang de Bourbe ta chose, mais qu'elle t'aurait ensuite séduite ?

-Quoi ! Cette horreur, séduire ? manqua de s'étouffer le jeune homme, tu veux rire, allez, va voir ailleurs si tu y crois, tu me dégoûtes ! »

Sur ce, il la laissa plantée là, avec ses grands yeux globuleux et sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Blaise Zabini lui emboîta le pas. C'était une des rares personnes pour qui il avait de l'estime. Ce grand Serpentard filiforme paraissait désaxé, chaotique, mal proportionné, mais en réalité il était d'une impressionnante force physique et moral. Habillé souvent de bleu marine ou de noir, lorsqu'il ne portait pas les robes réglementaires de Poudlard, il revetissait le sombre uniforme des lycéens japonais, vestige d'une année passée au pays du Soleil Levant. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial, un peu renfermé sur lui-même mais sage comme un vieux serpent, doux et délicat… de plus très intelligent et observateur ; on ne pouvait rien lui cacher…

« Félicitation, Draco, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui le fit légèrement trembler, Granger était magnifique… réduction ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant à son ami ; c'était sans doute ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui : sa capacité de déduction.

« Tu as fait ça pour t'amuser ou parce que tu souhaitais la façonner ?

-Je ne sais pas… répondit-il, après un moment de réflexion, peut-être un peu des deux. J'ai voulu voir ce qu'elle valait, et je suis loin d'être déçu, je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser cette année… »

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Draco s'interrogeait. Pourquoi avait-il réduit ses habits ? Pour l'entendre râler, pour lui rendre la vie impossible comme il l'avait toujours fait. Une habitude ou un réel plaisir ? Il n'en savait rien ; tout était si confus. Il avait ressentit une telle surprise en la voyant débouler dans la Grande Salle, avec des éclairs dans le fond des yeux… sans doute le Miraculé lui avait-il sauvé la vie en la provoquant. Malgré lui, Draco admirait la jeune femme et il avait, comme tous les autres Serpentards, éprouvé un grand plaisir lorsque la carafe de jus de citrouille, lancée par la Griffondor, avait percuté Harry Potter de plein fouet. Potter… son meilleur ami… son premier amant… celui qu'elle avait tant aimé… celui qu'elle avait, il y a quelques heures à peine, failli tuer. Maintenant, tous allaient croire que c'était lui, Malfoy, le Roi des Serpents, qui l'avait manipulée… manipulée… ?La Marque ? Etait-ce cela qui l'avait fait agir ainsi ? Voldemort avait-il pris le contrôle de son âme et de son corps ? Etrangement, cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos ; alors qu'auparavant cela l'aurait réjoui, aujourd'hui il se sentait mal à l'aise à la pensée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne possession d'elle… Enfin, sans doute se trompait-il, la Préfète devait juste s'être emportée un peu vite, Potty avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase…

Draco se sépara de Blaise pour se rendre à la volière, sans parvenir à chasser de ses pensées la jeune femme aux yeux couleur d'automne. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ces deux noisette marron-vert piquetés d'or lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience…

Un mot de son père, une réponse _« Ne te soucie pas de la Sang de Bourbe, elle paiera tôt ou tard, mais, pour l'heure, elle va nous servir. Soit elle se ralliera à nous, soit nous l'utiliserons, et, par son intervention, nous détruirons Dumbledore et anéantirons le poussin dans l'œuf. Ne t'en mêle pas, tu seras mis au courant de notre plan le moment venu. N'oublie pas que tu es né pour servir notre Seigneur. L.M. »_

D'un geste sec, il plia en quatre le parchemin et le fourra dans la poche de son uniforme. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait ; Granger servirait Lord Voldemort dans ses sombres desseins, bon gré mal gré… Ils allaient se frotter à la pire des opposantes aux forces du Mal ; aurait-elle cependant la force de lutter, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ? _« N'oublie pas que tu es né pour servir notre Seigneur »_…ben voyons ! Jamais il ne se rallierait à Voldemort. Un jour, Draco le savait, il lui faudrait se ranger sous les ordres de son père, du côté Mangemorts, ou sous ceux Potter, du côté des « bons sorciers »… Il devrait choisir entre deux camps qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Draco aurait préféré mener seul sa propre guerre… Enfin, pour l'heure, il lui fallait rejoindre Blaise à la bibliothèque, puis faire sa ronde et enfin transmettre la lettre de son père à Granger. Granger… _« Ne te soucie pas de la Sang de Bourbe, elle paiera tôt ou tard »_. Une image se fixa dans son esprit : la jeune femme était allongée sur la tombe de Tom Jedusort couverte de son sang, la Marque brillant de son éclat noir sur son bras blanc dénudé. La vision se superposa à son souvenir de la Préfète qui lui souleva l'estomac ; évanouie et la baignoire sanglante, les murs souillés et ce couteau à ses côtés dont la lame était perlée d'hémoglobine…Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il saluait Mrs Pince et rejoignait Zabini. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours il n'aurait même pas levé le petit doigt… Là, –à cause de ce pacte ?– il l'avait relevée, avait stoppé une partie de l'hémorragie, avait changé sa chemise et bandé sa plaie, l'avait allongée puis avait nettoyé le tout, sans demander d'aide aux elfes de maison pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Et le pire, c'est que quand il l'avait vue, il avait cru qu'elle était morte et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant, puis avait repris son rythme et lui avait fait_ mal_. Tan de sentiments l'avaient alors submergé…il préférait de plus y penser.

Draco s'assit en face de son ami. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, jetant de droite et de gauche des coups d'œil anxieux. Que voulait-il ?

« Ecoute, Draco, murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te confier…C'est gênant, j'aimerais que tu m'aides… »

Le préfet fronça les sourcils : il était rare que Blaise, jeune homme très réservé, se confie à qui que ce soit, dévoile ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de sa vie privée, et expose ainsi ses angoisses.

« Je t'écoute…

-Eh bien, hésitait-il, je… Non, allons droit au but : j'aime Ginny Weasley. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oui, c'est méchant de couper là (mais pour écrire une fic aussi tordue, vous deviez bien vous douter qu'on était complètement sadiques, non ? mouah mouah mouah (rire démoniaque)). Donc tadam ! nous voici de retour après une longue absence avec ce nouveau chapitre un peu court… Pour se faire pardonner, on va accélérer le rythme de parution (non, vous ne rêvez pas !), donc voilà, la suite arrive bientôt **

**Merci aux fidèles (ou ponctuels et hasardeux) lecteurs qui suivent encore ****La Marque**** et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui glandent derrière leur pc (d'ailleurs, si vous avez le temps, un petit review fait toujours plaisir et, soit dit en passant, motive pour poster un maximum de chapitres… (chantage ? jamais )), sinon bon courage aux vaillants travailleurs !**

**BW& l'AD**


	8. Mauvais rêves

**Chapitre 8**** : Mauvais rêves…**

« J'aime Ginny Weasley, cette passion me consume elle est Griffondor et moi Serpentard, ce sont, je ne le sais que trop bien, des raisons suffisantes pour miner le peu de chances que j'ai de lui plaire. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins ; je mets ma fierté de côté et te demande ton aide, bien que tu désapprouves ô combien ce genre de rapprochement avec la maison des Lions. »

Draco resta figé : Zabini-Weasley. Son ami avait débité cela d'une voix calme et froide ; il semblait n'éprouver aucun sentiment et on aurait dit que peu lui importait la chute, que Draco l'aide ou non ne l'affecterait pas. Pourtant, le jeune homme blond connaissait son ami et savait que, s'il lui avait parlé, c'était qu'il y avait bien réfléchi et que cela lui était très important… Une alliance entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards… Son ami le plus fidèle et la sœur du meilleur ami de Potter, qui plus est une Weasley… Par la barbe de Merlin, n'aurait-il pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Cependant, ce garçon discret restait un compère qu'il affectionnait par dessus tout, qui l'avait sorti de nombreuses situations désastreuses, et pour qui il avait une grande estime. Celui-ci assistait au débat intérieur du Préfet, en apparence impassible mais en réalité totalement angoissé.

« Si tu le souhaites, je t'aiderai, répondit enfin le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je t'approuve, mais tu as dû y réfléchir longuement. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Un de ces quatre, si tu as le temps, parles-en à Granger. Je te laisse le choix de ce que tu vas lui dire, j'ai confiance en toi. Je te remercie, je te revaudrai cela. Ne me dis pas non, je sens que dans un futur plus proche que tu ne le crois, tu auras besoin de mes services… »

La discussion s'arrêta là et ils finirent leurs devoirs, laissant cependant Draco pensif. Il lui faudrait parler à la Griffondor, mais que lui dire ? Dans un premier temps, il lui conseillerait de revoir Ginny, puis s'arrangerait pour inviter Blaise dans ses appartements quand il y aurait la rouquine. C'était une bonne idée. Satisfait de ses projets, un sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres pâles, dévoilant imperceptiblement des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Le beau Serpentard se mit alors à siffloter en faisant sa ronde, réprimandant un ou deux couples qui s'embrassaient après le couvre-feu, puis rentra dans ses appartements. Sa colocataire devait être couchée puisqu'elle n'était nulle part. Sa porte était ouverte et la lumière tamisée de la bougie à son chevet éclairait une partie de leur salle commune. Sa curiosité piquée, Draco passa sa tête par la porte. La jeune fille s'était apparemment assoupie en lisant puisque reposait entre ses draps un gros volume poussiéreux encore ouvert. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il s'approcha et prit le livre dont il lui le titre : Traité de Magie Noire et autres histoires de Mangemorts. Quelle joyeuse lecture ! Elle devait vraiment vouloir se débarrasser de ce tatouage pour s'abrutir ainsi avec de tels ouvrages… ou alors était-ce le but des Mangemorts ; qu'à force de potasser des recueils sur les Mages Noirs elle y prenne goût et se joigne à eux… Il souffla la bougie et posa le volume à couverture noire sur sa table de chevet, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux : il verrait plus tard pour la réponse de son père puisqu'elle dormait. Il sombra alors à son tour dans un sommeil léger et réparateur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Ne le tuez pas ! Pitié, pas lui ! Ne le tuez pas ! »

Ce cri le réveilla en sursaut. Qui ? Que se passait-il ? Il fallut du temps à Draco pour comprendre que c'était la voix de Granger. Il déboula dans sa chambre et la trouva recroquevillée dans son lit en position fœtale, le corps crispé et agité de sanglots convulsifs. Elle lui rappela ses cauchemars quand il était enfant. Une fois, sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras et bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle avait passé la nuit à son chevet et le lendemain avait subi les foudres de son mari. Lucius Malfoy avait en effet une vision assez spéciale de l'éducation : cette brute pensait que les mauvais rêves, la peur et le manque d'affection rendraient son fils plus fort. Le blondinet garderai toujours ce souvenir de chaleur maternelle gravé au plus profond de lui, puisque c'était quasiment le seul.

« Je vous en prie, faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais laissez-le vivre, épargnez-le ! »

De qui parlait-elle ? La belette ? Potty ? Qui d'autre sinon ? Cette imploration cependant le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le Serpentard prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes tandis qu'elle quittait peu à peu son songe désagréable. Elle lui agrippa les épaules et enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine du jeune homme ; il referma ses bras protecteurs sur elle. Des sanglots la secouaient violemment et ses larmes chaudes mouillaient son torse par l'ouverture de sa chemise qu'il avait enfilée précipitamment avant de la rejoindre.

«Ils allaient le tuer. Oh, mon dieu, les Mangemorts…

-Chut, c'est fini maintenant.

-Non, haleta-t-elle, ils étaient tous en cercle, et au centre, sur la tombe de Jedusort, Voldemort qui tenait par le col de sa robe un homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sa baguette pointée sur lui, avec un _Avada_ sur le bout de la langue !

-Et qui était-ce ? Harry, Ron ?

-Non ! C'est ça le pire, la personne menacée était l'être le plus cher à mes yeux, l'homme que j'aimais peut-être, ou un frère inconnu, je ne sais pas, mais j'étais incapable de distinguer son visage. Il me murmurait juste « Je t'aime mon Hermione, tu dois vivre. »

-Calme toi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… »

Troublé, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais sans tremblements angoissés. Draco attendit qu'il n'y ait plus aucune perle d'eau qui coulât de ses yeux puis l'allongea, lui murmura de nouveau que tout allait bien, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis se leva pour partir. Dans ce baiser, il n'y avait aucun désir, aucun amour sans doute, mais c'était un réconfort, cela avait pour but de l'apaiser. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient effleurées qu'une fraction de secondes, à peine. Il sentit soudain une main froide s'agripper à son bras et le tirer.

« Reste, je t'en prie »

Comment résister à cela ? Qu'importe qu'elle soit Granger ou une autre, c'était une petite fille apeurée qui ne trouverait pas le sommeil seule. Alors, il s'allongea à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Ses cheveux sentaient le tilleul et sa peau le miel. Ses larmes taries avaient laissé deux longues traces sur ses joues et quelques tâches encore humides sur sa chemise. La Préfète était plutôt mignonne, elle semblait si fragile… Voilà qu'il comprenait mieux l'appellation « petite chatte »… Le lit était agréable, le corps de la jeune femme chaud contre le sien, son souffle tiède caressait le torse de Draco qui tomba à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vos impressions ? **

**BW & l'AD**


	9. Ôte tes sales pattes !

**Chapitre 9**** : Ôte tes sales pattes !**

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et de sa main gauche saisit précipitamment sa baguette qui lançais des étincelles rouges en sifflant : c'était son réveil puisqu'à Poudlard il n'y avait pas d'électricité et qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'acheter un réveil de sorcier. Lundi : botanique, double cours de potion et double cours de métamorphose et de sortilège… Oh ! Que c'était dur le matin ! La jeune Préfète remarqua soudain des plis inhabituels dans ses draps et décela une odeur masculine délicate, raffinée. Etrange comme cela était agréable, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aimait que les parfums des plantes, de la nature… Brusquement, tous les détails de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment avait-elle pu demander à Malfoy de passer la nuit avec elle? Il était vrai que depuis l'apparition de la Marque, Hermione faisait très souvent cet horrible cauchemar qui lui glaçait le sang. Qui donc était cet homme pour qui elle donnerait tout afin qu'il survivre ? Sans doute cette personne dont lui avait parlé Eloïse ce fameux matin où elle avait consulté les oracles… oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce serait logique, ce sort dont elle souffrirait, c'était la Marque, et la personne qui l'aiderait et qu'elle aimerait, l'homme de son rêve… Un peu trop fleur bleue à son goût néanmoins… Bon, voilà, enfin quelque chose de résolu, elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver celui qui pourrait le débarrasser de son fardeau et lui éviter de tomber dans les griffes de Voldemort ! –rien que ça–.

La jeune femme finit de se préparer, s'empara de ses cours et sortit de sa chambre. Son regard croisa celui du Serpentard et elle frissonna. Pourquoi repensait-elle en cet instant à ce baiser ? C'était celui de quelqu'un qui n'avait ni désir, ni amour, ni arrière pensée ; un acte des plus chastes, juste pour lui apporter du réconfort… mais quand même, c'était Malfoy. La Griffondor aurait voulu le remercier mais il marmonna un vague « Bouge de mon espace vital Sang de Bourbe » auquel elle répondit sur le même ton « Va te faire foutre Malfoy » ; sans doute leur façon de se dire bonjour. D'ailleurs, ces paroles avaient été échangées comme des banalités, au bout de tant d'années, il semblait que les mots avaient perdu de leur tranchant, que leur fil s'était émoussé. Ou bien étaient-ce ceux qui les lançaient qui se lassaient…

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres ; regard meurtrier et dégoûté de Harry, Ron qui ne remarquait rien et parlait de Quiditch… Quand retrouverait-elle enfin cette complicité qu'ils avaient ? Probablement jamais… En soupirant, elle prononça l'absurde mot de passe choisi par son colocataire « _Dingbats_ » et rentra « chez elle ». L'affreux blond n'était pas là, tant mieux ! Après avoir bouclé ses devoirs, elle saisit son livre sur la Magie Noire et reprit sa lecture, annotant ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait, pour demander plus tard des explications à Malfoy. Rien de particulier qu'elle ne connaissait déjà n'était mentionné, c'était toujours la même chose ; à savoir que la Marque des Mangemorts permettait à Voldemort de rappeler ses fidèles, elle réagissait selon ses humeurs en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas avec cela qu'elle avancerait ! La jeune femme retira sa chemise et son bandage et examina sa plaie, avec l'espoir d'avoir mis à mal la marque. Ce qu'elle vit la déprima complètement : là où la peau commençait quelque peu à cicatriser, le tatouage réapparaissait, comme intact. Soupirant, elle se persuada qu'elle s'y attendait et appliqua un sort de soin, regardant avec haine la forme noire qui se redessinaient peu à peu sur sa peau. Maintenant, elle savait que, même si elle s'arrachait ou se brûlait la peau à cet endroit, la tête de mort et le serpent réapparaîtraient… se couper le bras ? Elle avait peur que la Marque n'atterrisse sur l'autre… Abattue, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table où elle lisait quelques minutes plus tôt. A quoi bon ? Jamais la sorcière ne pourrait être Auror avec l'empreinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry et Ron y parviendraient sans doute, et le Survivant en profiterait sûrement pour la pourchasser si il la voyait ainsi tatouée. Elle était perdue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous à poil Granger ? Tiens, je vois que la technique physique Moldue pour supprimer la Marque n'a pas fonctionné… »

Le ton railleur de son ennemi la ramena à la réalité et elle se rhabilla tandis que, sans gène aucune, le jeune homme se rinçait l'œil. Elle se maudit de sa conduite en boutonnant le dernier bouton de son uniforme. Elle claqua d'un geste brusque le lourd volume devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main caresser son ventre. Se levant en sursaut de sa chaise. Elle fit volte face, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du Serpentard, la distance qui séparait leurs visages bien trop faible à son goût. Comment osait-il poser les mains sur elle ! Lui, le Serpentard, sang pur comme il aimait tant le répéter, elle, descendante d'une famille Moldue et Griffondor… Il ne reculait donc devant rien pour l'humilier ! Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, ça jamais !

Sa main se leva pour amorcer une gifle, mais le sorcier fut plus rapide et lui saisit le poignet.

« Ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-elle

-J'ai une réponse de mon père te concernant, susurra-t-il avec une lueur perverse dans le regard, très intéressante, cela t'aidera…

-Donne, répondit-elle avec avidité, tentant de lui arracher le parchemin qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

-C'est donnant-donnant, répliqua-t-il avec malice, tu veux l'information, moi je veux relever ton défi, t'humilier, profiter de toi. »

Au moins, il était clair… Jouer la pute pour une lettre qui ne l'aidera pas forcément à se débarrasser d'un simple tatouage. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Après tout, c'était sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre ne doute ses capacités en matière de sexe… ce salaud avait quand même une bonne mémoire pour ce qui l'arrangeait…

« Oh et puis merde ! s'écria-t-elle. »

De sa main libre, elle saisit le parchemin et lui tourna le dos. Elle le sentit sourire.

« _Ne te soucie pas de la Sang de Bourbe…_ »

Malfoy posa sa main gauche sur son ventre et la caressa de droite à gauche. Tout le corps de la sorcière se contracta.

« _…elle paiera tôt ou tard…_ »

Elle payait plus tôt que tard. La main droite du Serpentard saisit son sein et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas le rouer de coup.

« _…mais, pour l'heure, elle va nous servir_ »

Comment cela ? Voldemort comptait-il la posséder ? A travers ses vêtements, elle sentait le connard blond jouer avec la pointe de son sein.

Ses mains tremblaient de rage.

« _Soit elle se ralliera à nous, soit nous l'utiliserons…_ »

Jamais elle ne rejoindrait leur rang de tueurs ! Sa main gauche fit de même que la main droite… Si seulement elle avait un poignard pour le lui planter dans la gorge !

« _…et, de par son intervention, nous détruirons Dumbledore et anéantirons le poussin dans l'œuf._ »

C'était donc cela leur but ! Ils rêvaient s'ils croyaient qu'elle serait leur instrument, plutôt mourir ! Il pétrissait consciencieusement sa poitrine, et elle était sûre qu'en lui-même il se moquait de sa fureur, quel être immonde !

« _Ne t'en mêle pas…_ »

Il ferait mieux d'écouter son père et de la lâcher, de ne pas fourrer son nez de fouine dans ses affaires –ni ses pattes sur son corps–, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui demander quoi que ce soit !

« _N'oublie pas que tu es né pour servir notre Seigneur. L.M._ »

« Suit le bon Seigneur, écoute Papa et ôte tes sales mains de fils de Mangemorts de mes seins !!! » pensait-elle.

Lorsque le roi des Serpentards s'aperçut qu'elle avait achevé sa lecture il la lâcha et lui dit, avec un grand sourire.

« J'espère que tu as aimé « petite chatte », parce que ce n'est que le début : tu mérites une punition pour avoir mis mes talents en doute –il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, et, contre son oreille– : ne t'en fais pas, plus d'un cri de jouissance s'échappera de tes lèvres…

-Va te faire enculer par un troll, Malfoy !

-Oh, répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement outragé, quel langage fleuri Miss Je-sais-tout ! Et puis, aucun troll n'oserait lever la main sur moi, malgré le désir certain que j'inspire à chaque créature sur Terre qui voit mon corps sublime… »

La jeune femme failli s'étouffer de rire.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais ? »

Son sourire s'effaça.

« On dirait que oui… eh bien, surtout, ne l'oublie pas, car c'est la seule condition pour laquelle je t'aiderai : maintenant, tu m'appartiens. »

Hermione alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, donnant au passage un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre de son ennemi, souriant de l'entendre jurer, et s'étendit sur son lit, après avoir préalablement verrouillé sa porte. Elle repensa à cette lettre lourde de sens. Voldemort pouvait-il la contrôler à distance ? Etait-ce lui qui lui insufflait cette haine pour Harry ? Il ne fallait plus qu'elle approche le directeur de Poudlard, car si Voldemort agissait à travers elle et le tuait… Les Mangemorts, avec la Marque, tenteraient sûrement de la faire craquer jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme les supplie de la laisser rejoindre leurs rangs. Elle frémit, cela rajouté aux inquiétantes paroles de Malfoy… Etait-il des leurs ? Ne tentait-il pas de la berner ? Tout cela n'était-il après tout qu'un piège ? Non ! Sinon, elle était perdue.

Au moins, elle était informée des intentions des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Sur ce, elle s'endormit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous aimez toujours ?**

**Peut-être certains d'entre vous ont-ils reconnu ce vieux jeu de logique complètement fou qu'est le **_**Dingbats**_**… Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent ****La Marque**** et qui laissent des reviews (merci aussi à ceux auxquels on ne peut pas répondre !) !**

**BW & l'AD**


	10. Qu’est ce qui t’arrive Granger ?

**Chapitre 10**** : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Granger, tu fantasmes sur mon oreille ? **

Le lendemain se passa sans incidents. Le soir, quand elle regagna ses appartements, Malfoy était déjà rentré. Assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire à col montant et lisait un livre. A la lueur des flammes, ses traits semblaient plus doux. Le jeune homme se leva quand elle posa son sac. Que voulait-il ? Il se tenait face à elle, droit dans sa longue robe dont la couleur contrastait avec ses cheveux clairs, et dont la coupe serrée au buste faisait ressortir la puissance et la délicatesse de son corps grand, musclé mais svelte, loin d'être taillé comme une armoire à glace. Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles fantasmaient sur lui. L'ampleur du bas de son vêtement l'empêchait de voir si ce qui se trouvait en dessous de sa ceinture était aussi bien proportionné que le haut de son corps… Malfoy n'avait pas bronché face à cet inventaire muet et précis et il la fixait de ses superbes yeux gris. Alors qu'elle poursuivait son examen minutieux, la jeune femme en uniforme s'arrêta soudain et déglutit péniblement : elle venait d'apercevoir la plus belle oreille qu'elle ait jamais vue. Pâle, sûrement douce au toucher, magnifiquement bien dessinée, c'était tout simplement quelque chose de _parfait_.

Tremblante, la Griffondor, encore sous le choc, en oublia l'identité du propriétaire. Elle avait envie de lécher, d'embrasser, de mordre cette oreille, et était incapable d'en détacher son regard. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais une voix moqueuse rompit le charme.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Granger, tu fantasmes sur mon oreille ?

-Fiche moi la paix, répondit-elle avec lassitude, non sans rougir quelque peu, je suis crevée, j'ai mieux à faire »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, une lueur étrange dans le regard, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Avec malice, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu en est bien sûre ? Moi, en revanche, je crois que non… »

Elle déglutit péniblement, et le sourire du blondinet s'élargit. Il fit un pas en avant, la jeune femme un en arrière. Hermione ne voulait pas baisser la tête ni s'enfuir, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus tenter le diable. Comment lui échapper la tête haute ? Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de dur derrière son dos : le mur, elle était coincée ! Le sourire encore plus large de Malfoy lui fit peur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de la laisser, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : le Serpentard s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui aurait pu être passionné s'il y avait eu de l'amour entre eux. Rien à voir avec celui de l'autre nuit, doux et léger ; celui-ci était beaucoup plus violent.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle avait écarquillé les yeux puis s'était dégagée. Le jeune homme blond l'avait alors prise par le menton et avait renouvelé son geste, soudant ses lèvres aux siennes, et cette fois-ci sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche d'Hermione, caressant savamment sa jumelle. La sorcière sentit son estomac se soulever à ce contact et mordit l'intruse à plein dent. Malfoy prenait beaucoup trop à cœur son « défi » –qui n'en était pas un– au goût d'Hermione. Elle s'attendait à une gifle de la part du disciple de Salazar, mais il ne fit que sourire encore.

« Alors Granger, on ne sait pas embrasser ? Ou bien peut-être attends-tu que je t'en donne l'ordre… »

Merde, elle avait oublié cette histoire d'appartenance… Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, et elle détestait obéir quand elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce qu'on lui demandait, même si parfois elle se pliait à certaines exigences de ses parents ou de ses professeurs par exemple. Au fond, elle préférait embrasser d'elle-même l'horrible vert et argent que de le faire sous la contrainte, soumise comme la dernière des putes. Et peut-être le surprendrait-elle…

Hermione regarda son ennemi droit dans les yeux, avec une pointe d'amusement et de défi dans ses prunelles couleur automne : il se souviendrait de ce moment, oh oui ! Elle ferait tout pour cela ! Il allait voir de quoi elle était capable…Sans crier gare, la jeune femme noua ses bras autour du cou pâle de Malfoy, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise de leur douceur. D'un mouvement expert, la brunette s'en empara, passant d'un même coup ses mains dans ses cheveux clairs qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à ébouriffer sauvagement tandis que sa langue s'infiltrait dans la bouche du fils de Lucius. Lui avait fermé les yeux, posé ses mains sur sa taille et si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il y prenait plaisir…mais c'était Malfoy. Leurs langues se caressaient, et , par tous les dieux, il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse, il embrassait fichtrement bien.

De ses doigts agiles, la Griffondor déboutonna le col de sa robe et posa ses mains sur le haut de son dos, jouant avec ses trapèzes tandis qu'il avait relevé la jupe de son uniforme et caressait sa cuisse gauche. Il avait un dos superbe, délicat et finement musclé, et sa main qui remontait lentement le long de sa jambe était si douce… Mais que faisait-elle là, plaquée contre un mur en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche Malfoy ? Alors qu'elle venait à l'instant de penser du bien de lui et qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de gémir face aux assauts de sa langue ! Sans bouger pour autant, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de son ennemi qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas pleins de cette ironie cinglante.

Hermione retira sa langue et ses mains du corps du Serpentard, le souffle court, et il se recula, échevelé, sa peau auparavant pâle ayant pris quelques couleurs. Tous deux se mesurèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, puis le fils de Mangemort eut un sourire satisfait, et retourna dans sa chambre, la laissant seule avec ses interrogations et des images bien peu catholiques dans sa tête…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Qu'en dites-vous amis lecteurs (possibilité d'expression libre en cliquant sur la petit rectangle à gauche… si, si, essayez, vous trouverez peut-être ça génial et vous recommencerez…) ?**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rating M finira par se justifier avec le temps, vous verrez… Pour l'heure maudissez-nous de la prise de conscience de la petite Hermione…**

**La suite dans une ou deux semaines… si vous êtes sages !**

**BW & l'AD**


	11. Les malheurs de Ginny

**Chapitre 11**** : Les malheurs de Ginny**

Deux jours ! Cela faisait deux jours que ce salaud blond la hantait ! Deux jours qu'à chaque fois que sa pensée dérivait, elle le revoyait l'embrasser et était parcourue de frissons en songeant à ses mains sur elle. Lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Ce qui la faisait le plus rager était qu'il ne faisait cas de rien, car il savait très bien que l'ignorer était le meilleur moyen de la voir revenir vers lui, suppliante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souhait-elle qu'il recommence et en même temps appréhendait-elle ce moment ? Son corps la trahissait, ce baiser l'avait rendu folle, libérant les frustrations de l'abstinence… Mais l'esprit est plus fort que l'enveloppe corporelle, toujours ! … du moins tentait-elle de s'en persuader…

Secouant la tête pour en chasser ces drôles de pensées, Hermione ferma les yeux et sombra comme les autres nuits dans un sommeil agité.

« Non ! Pitié, pas ça… »

Ce cri la réveilla en sursaut. C'était une voix suppliante, une voix effrayée… Malfoy violait-il une fille ? Cela ne la regardait pas après tout…En plus, on aurait dit une voix masculine…

« Par Merlin, pas ça ! »

Malfoy ? Oui, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Après tout, il s'était bien levé pour elle la dernière fois... Elle pénétra prudemment dans la chambre du Préfet. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, le sorcier était agité de spasmes et serrait dans son poing crispé le bord de son drap comme s'il s'agissait de sa baguette. Son visage était déformé dans un rictus de crainte et de douleur, il semblait soudain si fragile ! La Griffondor s'assit auprès de lui et posa sa main droite sur son épaule brûlante, le tirant à la fois des bras de Morphée et de ses mauvais rêves. Haletant, le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu, alors elle prit sa tête et la posa contre sa poitrine, l'étreignant de ses bras et le berçant d'un mouvement rassurant jusqu'à ce que le rythme cardiaque du garçon aux cheveux paille se calme. Que pouvait-il donc redouter à ce point ? Etait-ce un souvenir horrible de son enfance ? Elle ne pouvait l'accuser de faiblesse : il lui était arrivé la même chose et elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir tirée de ce cauchemar. De cette manière, la jolie brune comprenait tout à fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler.

Lorsque sa respiration redevint normale, il se rallongea sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, ne prononçant que quelques mots pour explications, mais qui furent parfaitement clairs pour elle :

« Mon père. L'_Endoloris_. »

Le Serpentard lui avait en effet déjà raconté cet épisode de son passé, et elle comprenait sans peine que cela l'eut fortement marqué.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Elle avait murmuré cette proposition tellement bas qu'elle cru tout d'abord, devant son absence de réaction, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Le jeune homme acquiesça avec lenteur et Hermione s'étendit auprès de lui, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, plus insaisissable que l'effleurement des ailes d'un papillon, avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine pâle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'être passé sous le Poudlard Express. Lentement, les évènements de la ville lui revinrent. De la Griffondor, il n'y avait aucune trace. Sans doute avait-elle préféré partir avant son réveil, et il préférait de loin cela à des regards gênés. Ce cauchemar, voilà bien longtemps qu'il le faisait : depuis ce fameux soir. L'_Endoloris_. Son père. Cette douleur resterait gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais. Comme il haïssait son géniteur ! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ! Enfin, il était désormais majeur et comptait bien quitter le manoir familial dès ses examens terminés. Mais pour aller où ?

Assis dans son lit, le sorcier réfléchissait à son avenir en jouant avec ses draps, tournant leurs coins entre ses doigts. Dans un premier temps, il prendrait une chambre aux Trois-Balais ou à la tête de Sanglier, puis il entamerait une formation, auprès d'un Maître, sûrement dans le domaine des potions… A moins qu'il ne devienne Auror, ce qui lui permettrait de traquer légalement son père… ? Pff, Auror ! C'était le destin de Potty et la Belette –si toutefois ce dernier arrivait à avoir le niveau–, de Granger, mais pas d'un fils de Mangemort ! Et puis « faire le Bien », lutter pour la bonne cause, ne l'intéressait pas : il voulait tuer son paternel pour se venger, puis faire sa vie, loin de tous ces affrontement. L'égoïsme pur ; il était bien un Malfoy ! De rage, le jeune homme rejeta le tissu qui recouvrait son lit avec violence. Lorsque l'étoffe retomba sur le sol, Draco sentit le parfum léger qui en émanait : une odeur de fleur et d'encens, une senteur délicate et complexe : celle de la peau de Granger.

Granger…

Granger qui avait sollicité son aide. Granger qui avait conclut un pacte avec lui, un Serpentard, un Malfoy. Granger qui était marquée du sceau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Granger qui ne serait jamais Auror à cause de ce tatouage. Granger aux yeux d'automne. Granger qui l'avait surpris dans son époustouflant baiser, bien qu'il n'en ait rien laissé paraître. Granger qu'il n'appelait plus dans ses pensées la Sang-de-Bourbe. Granger qui l'agaçait tant de par ses petites manies. Granger qui l'irritait comme personne à toujours répondre en cours. Granger qu'il ne supportait pas de voir pleurer. Granger qu'il haïssait depuis toujours… Granger simplement !

Son réveil magique le tira de ses pensées et il se prépara, puis se rendit en cours. Le soir, il fit une biographie romancée orale à sa colocataire sur le mage noir Barbe-de-feu, sans rien exiger d'elle en retour, appréciant son sourire reconnaissant. Au fond de lui, Draco s'interrogeait : cela faisait un certain temps que la Griffondor était « marquée », et pourtant elle ne semblait pas possédée, ne ressentait pas véritablement de douleurs. Etait-ce vraiment la Marque des Ténèbres qu'elle avait sur le bras ? C'était vendredi soir et il pleuvait des cordes. Granger lisait au coin du feu, lui pensait assis à son bureau, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant sa gymnastique d'esprit. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le jeune homme blond alla ouvrir… et se trouva nez à nez avec un visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs et encadré d'une tignasse rousse. Le charmant minois n'était guère surpris, mais déformé par une expression de douleur, de tristesse et de colère mêlées. Draco reconnut sans peine Ginny Weasley, apparemment en mauvaise passe. D'un regard elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle désirait voir sa voisine de chambre et il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Que voulait-elle ? La rouquine paraissait vraiment mal… un chagrin d'amour avec Potter ? Encore Potter ?!? Non, ce n'était pas possible pensait-il en souriant. Granger s'était levé et paraissait inquiète devant le visage triste de son amie qui se dirigeait vers elle en tremblant puis s'effondra dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots.

« Pardon, hoqueta-t-elle

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la brune, inquiète, puis, jetant un regard vers lui : attends, tu veux qu'on aille autre part peut-être ?

-Non, parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots, je m'en fiche, si tu le tolères à tes côtés, c'est qu'il n'est pas si mauvais… Et puis j'en ai rien à faire qu'il aille le chanter sur tous les toits si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je ne suis plus à ça près !

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua la Sang de Bourbe d'un ton assuré, il ne dira rien car il n'a pas envie de finir noyé dans son propre chaudron qui plus est par une fille de Moldus, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

Et voilà pour qui on le prenait ! Cette sale peste méritait de… non, pas encore, mais il se vengerait de sa menace… Oh que oui, et il allait bien s'amuser ! Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire, songeant à ses joyeux projets, sans relever la provocation. Il se plaça un peu en retrait des deux sorcières maintenant assises face à face près de la cheminée et les écouta.

« Bon, alors tu es sûre de vouloir parler devant lui ?

-Oui, de toutes façons, on ne peut même plus avoir confiance dans ceux de sa propre maison, alors… »

Tiens, voilà qui ressemblait de près à une trahison entre Griffondor… Ah, la loyauté des lions ! Mieux valait être chez les Serpentards, au moins on savait à quoi s'attendre de la part des élèves de cette maison ! La sœur de la Belette sécha ses larmes et se moucha doucement.

« Désolée pour tout ça, c'est ridicule, murmura-t-elle, gênée.

-Mais non, c'est fait pour ça les amis. »

Un silence.

« Oh, si tu savais comment j'en ai assez ! L'autre Serdaigle qui a tout fait pour que je le plaque et qui m'a trompé avec Cho, chez les Poufsouffles Ernie qui m'a éconduite lâchement, et maintenant Dean ! Merde, en plus c'était un pari ! explosa la Griffondor, manque plus que les Serpentards, remarque, peut-être que j'aurais plus de chances !

-Comment ça Ginny, explique-toi, c'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?

-J'ai surpris Dean en pleine conversation avec Seamus, il lui disait « Ca y est, je me suis faite la rouquine, et en moins de six mois : cinq mois et demi, par ici la monnaie mon vieux, et en plus elle était vierge ! Eh ouais mon pote, c'est un bon coup, j'te la refilerai de temps en temps si tu veux » »

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa. Tiens ce type aurait pu être Serpentard avec un coup comme celui-là. En temps normal, Draco aurait ri ou dit « bien joué » au gars en question, mais là, la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux n'avait rien de drôle… Combien de fois avait-il été à la place de ce Dean ?

« Oh le salaud, je vais le réduire en charpie ! s'écria Granger en se levant d'un bond. Il ne t'as pas forcée au moins ?

-… Je voulais pas, il a insisté, ça faisait un mois qu'il essayait de ma convaincre, comme les gars savent si bien le faire, alors l'autre soir je me suis laissée fléchir. J'en avais marre, marre des cours, de mon frère qui me regardait d'un sale œil chaque fois qu'un élève de sexe masculin m'approchait. Alors j'ai couché avec lui, et je m'en mords les doigts…

-Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, sinon que la prochaine fois que je le croise je risque de rater mon sortilège d'_Incendio_ qui était destiné à enflammer la torche à côté de lui… c'était bien au moins ?

- Oui, c'est le seul truc positif, répondit la rouquine en souriant pour la première fois de la soirée. Pas la peine, je lui ai déjà lancé pas mal de sorts, dont un particulièrement réussi : un superbe maléfices Chauve-souris, d'après Rogue ! Qui m'a valu d'ailleurs une heure de retenue…

-Je crois qu'en ce moment, les Griffondors mâles ne sont pas super…

-Oui, j'ai bien vu avec Harry… il parle sans cesse de vengeance vis-à-vis de toi, et il en veut à tous ceux qui te côtoient. Il est persuadé que tu sors avec Malfoy ou plutôt que tu te « laisses baiser par le sale fils de Mangemort de ses deux » pour reprendre ses termes.

-Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à toucher une Sang de Bourbe, tu peux le lui certifier ! railla-t-il.

Il y eut soudain un grand silence, et il s'en voulut d'avoir dit cela lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Granger, plein d'ironie : évidemment, elle pensait à leur récente étreinte… Il se demandait toujours ce qui lui avait pris, durant cet instant, mais il en avait eu envie, l'avait fait et ne le regrettait pas. Ce baiser qu'elle lui avait rendu était digne de celui qu'il lui avait donné : typiquement Malfoy dans son ardeur et sa maîtrise de l'acte. Mais il en voulait plus, et il l'aurait, de gré ou de force. Il tentait de se rassurer lui-même vis-à-vis de ses émotions : au fond, il ne cherchait qu'à jouer avec elle et l'humilier… n'est-ce pas ?

« A ce propos, s'exclama Ginny pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé, je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie Hermione. »

Tandis que la Griffondor lui répondait que c'était tout naturel, qu'elle s'était juste défendue, Draco réfléchissait à vitesse grand V : la miss Weasley était là, en état de choc sentimental, ce qui était positif pour Blaise… L'inviter à un strip-poker ? Mh… peut être pas tout de suite, le faire venir en tout cas était une bonne idée… très bonne même, il allait lui envoyer un hibou dès maintenant !

« Bon, salut Hermione et merci pour tout, je repasserai un des ces quatre, et bon courage pour supporter Malfoy !

-Merci Gin', je sens que je vais en avoir besoin… viens quand tu veux ! »

Non d'une citrouille ! Plan 1 pour Zabini à l'eau ! Comment osaient-elles parler ainsi de lui, alors qu'il était présent !?! « Oh oui Granger, du courage, il va t'en falloir vu ce que je te réserve… » pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un peu de retard sur le programme de parution à cause de la publication d'une autre fic (De crocs et de sang pour les éventuels intéressés). Pour nous faire pardonner on vous a fait un chapitre un peu plus long et on vous promet bientôt la suite !**

**Ne perdez pas les bonnes habitudes… reviewwwwwwww **

**BW & l'AD**


	12. Douleur

**Chapitre 12**** : Douleur**

Harry se leva de son lit comme un automate. Son âme était grise, son cœur vide, sa poitrine creuse. Jetant sur son dos sa cape d'invisibilité, le sorcier partit déambuler dans les couloirs, comme toutes les nuits depuis la mort de Cho. Cho…à cette pensée, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Pourquoi-elle ? Pourquoi tant de morts ? Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac et la gorge serrée tandis que ses jambes le conduisaient à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, comme indépendantes de sa conscience.

Voldemort… Les Mangemorts… La magie…A quoi bon être un soi-disant « sorcier exceptionnel » si l'on n'est même pas capable de protéger ceux qu'on aime ?

De rage, Harry donna un violent coup de poing dans une vitre qui vola en éclat. Le verre brisé lui déchira la main, les morceaux transparents s'enfonçant dans les jointures de la main. La douleur lui lança tout le bras, remontant d'un coup à son cerveau. Il avait mal, mais pas autant que dans son cœur. Le soulagement fut de courte durée face à sa profonde tristesse, tout comme la vue du sang qui recouvrait ce qui restait de la fenêtre, tâche sombre maculant sa peau et le sol. Le jeune homme retira un à un les corps étrangers de son poing, accueillant en lui le mal physique pour mieux le mélanger à sa souffrance mentale, ce dans l'espoir de l'extérioriser afin de l'accepter et donc l'atténuer. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il y avait tant de noirceur dans son âme qu'il lui aurait fallu des dizaines d'_Endoloris_ pour calmer sa peine…

A l'aide de quelques sorts, il répara ses dégâts, nettoya le sol, puis repartit dans son errance.

Harry leva les yeux. Il était devant la Chambre sur Demande. Pourquoi pas après tout ? _Un endroit qui me conviendrait. Un endroit qui m'accueillerait. Un endroit qui m'apaiserait_. Le sorcier ouvrit lentement la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce éclairée par la lueur argentée de la pleine lune. Tiens, Lupin devait souffrir lui aussi. Lupin… Sirius. Son parrain aussi l'avait abandonné. Il se retourna et aperçut devant lui un vieux miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme troublé au visage amaigri, fatigué, les yeux cernés et le regard éteint. Puis le reflet se brouilla avant de redevenir net, lui montrant cette fois-ci un garçon souriant aux yeux verts, entouré de se parents de Sirius et, le plus important, tenant une Cho rayonnante de bonheur et d'amour dans ses bras.

Alors le grand Harry Potter, le puissant sorcier qui devait abattre Voldemort, le Prodige, le vainqueur du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux, ruisseler sur ses joues. Il pleurait, il sanglotait même. Recroquevillé sur le sol en position fœtale, il laissait pour la première fois depuis la descente des Mangemorts libre cours à sa peine. Peu à peu, le nœud qui lui enserrait l'estomac se relâcha, laissant place à une grande lassitude qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en fatigue.

Le jeune homme se releva et se tint debout, face à ce miroir qui l'avait aidé à trouver la pierre philosophale. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, et, après un dernier regard plein d'amour et de mélancolie pour le reflet des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers et qui maintenant gravitaient dans l'Autre Monde, Harry revêtit sa cape d'Invisibilité et sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte sur ses Chimères. Il se sentait mieux : il avait évacué une partie des ses tourments, et avait presque l'impression d'être en paix avec lui-même. Ses parents, Sirius, Cho, il les aimait plus que tout, mais ils n'étaient plus. Cependant, au fond, le Miroir le lui avait prouvé, ils vivaient en lui, et en tous ceux qui les avaient aimés, et se souvenaient encore d'eux…

Il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire –comme tuer Voldemort qui était responsable de tous ces massacres– avant de les rejoindre, et lorsque l'heure serait venue, c'est sans crainte qu'il monterait dans la barque de Charon pour les retrouver…

Sur ces pensées, il inspira un grand coup, et prit la direction du dortoir des Griffondor.

Soudain, Harry entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient. Le sorcier se figea, protégé des regards par son habit magique. Sans doute un élève, ou deux amoureux. La forme se précisait à chaque mètre. C'était une jeune femme. Elle serrait contre ses flancs son manteau long et sombre, comme si elle avait froid. Le sorcier reconnut l'odeur de ses cheveux quand elle le frôla en passant : c'était Hermione qui faisait sa ronde. Immédiatement après avoir identifié son amie, le sorcier aux yeux émeraude sentit sa cicatrice le brûler comme jamais. Tout devint noir, puis il ne vit plus que du rouge. Sa vison redevint normale, mais restait gravée en lui l'image de deux yeux écarlates de serpents.

La rage monta alors au fond de lui, accompagné d'une idée qui ne le quitta bientôt plus, comme une certitude : tout était la faute d'Hermione ! Chaque fibre de son se laissait envahir par cette évidence, et bientôt la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il avait tort cessa son combat. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait pas pu revoir celle qu'il aimait ; elle avait vendu la vie de sa Cho contre la sienne. Elle s'était alliée aux Mangemorts pour sauver sa peau, ce n'était qu'une traînée ! Il eut soudain envie de serrer sa gorge entre ses mains, de la voir souffrir, supplier, avoir peur, puis mourir. Non, il avait une meilleure idée, elle souffrirait, mais plus tard. Oh oui, et son honneur serait à jamais bafoué…

Harry retourna se coucher, le peu de quiétude qui avait envahi son âme après l'épisode du miroir perdu à jamais dans les méandres de la haine…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Du retard… Deux chapitres d'un coup pour se faire pardonner ? Si ça peut vous rassurer, on finit toujours ce qu'on a commencé…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent, et n'hésitez pas à nous encourager **

**BW & l'AD**


	13. Sur la tombe de Jedusort

**Chapitre 13**** : Sur la tombe de Jedusort…**

L'histoire de Ginny avait choqué et mise en colère Hermione. Les Griffondors étaient décidément aussi pourris que les Serpentards… La jeune femme terminait sa ronde sur ces pensées, s'attardant un peu dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Sur sa table de nuit s'empilaient les ouvrages de magie noire et autres traités bien sombres, qui pour l'instant ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide… La sorcière avait trop de soucis en ce moment ; la Marque sur son épaule l'inquiétait de plus en plus : elle avait épuisé tous les sortilèges possibles et inimaginables sans que ce soit d'un quelconque effet. de plus, il était normalement impossible qu'elle ait été tatouée de force puisque c'était le symbole d'un pacte. Tout était bien trop compliqué…

La préfète aux yeux automne sortit dans le parc pour s'y promener un moment. Il était tard, elle avait cours demain et savait qu'elle le regretterait lorsque Binns, de son habituel ton monotone, leur raconterait la énième révolte des chefs gobelins Turmak. Debout face au lac dans la nuit piquetée d'étoile, Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira l'air froid, les bras écartés, les cheveux épars sur ses épaules. Son manteau claquait doucement dans la brise légère qui faisait danser les arbres, leur donnant des formes insolites qui auraient effrayé les petits enfants. Mais pas la jeune femme. Elle aimait la nuit et la nature, et en ce moment, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface plane de l'eau. Si seulement la vie pouvait être aussi simple et aussi pure qu'un rayon de cet astre d'argent ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter davantage sur son sort !

Après un dernier regard pour cette scène irréelle et magnifique, comme sortie d'un album pour enfants, elle prit la direction du château. En passant devant la serre, elle surprit deux troisième année qui s'embrassaient tendrement et n'eut pas le cœur de les séparer ou de leur enlever des points : la nuit était si belle…

Hermione rentra dans ses quartiers, prit une douche rapide et s'enfonça dans ses draps, plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Il faisait nuit, la pleine lune éclairait les pierres. Ces pierres, c'étaient de vieilles tombes qui étaient pour la plupart fendillées par le temps. Les inscriptions qui y avaient été gravées étaient à demi effacées par les intempéries et les années.

L'herbe sous ses pieds était humide, sans doute à cause de la rosée. D'ailleurs, comment le savait-elle ? Tiens, elle était pied nu et elle courait, vêtue d'une robe blanche qui flottait autour d'elle. Mais pourquoi courait-elle ? Hermione ne comprenait pas : elle courait en pleine nuit à perdre haleine dans un cimetière, sans même savoir pourquoi, et sans baguette !

Soudain, elle les aperçut. Des hommes en noir qui la traquaient. La panique s'empara d'elle : il fallait qu'elle leur échappe pour aller chercher des renforts pour Le sauver. Mais sauver qui ? La Hermione-consciente l'ignorait, mais en percevant l'anxiété de la Hermione-du-rêve, elle comprit que cette personne était très importante pour son double fictif qui avançait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

La sorcière s'enfonçait progressivement dans ce rêve qui devenait un cauchemar ; la Hermione-consciente s'effaçant totalement au profit de son « moi de songe ». Plus vite, il fallait qu'elle accélère pour semer ses poursuivants, ces Mangemorts, sans quoi Il périrait. Seule elle ne pouvait rien faire. Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, faites qu'il y ait un miracle, faites qu'Il ne meure pas !

Mais, comme chacun le sait, les miracles n'existent pas. Un des sorts des hommes en noir finit par l'attendre, et la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée au sol. Tout était perdu, c'était la fin. Deux armoires à glace vêtues de sombre la relevèrent et l'immobilisèrent. Impuissante et faible, voilà ce qu'elle était ! Ils la traînèrent vers le cœur du cimetière pendant un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable. La sorcière avait fermé les yeux pour prier que l'impossible se produise, qu'Il soit sauvé, que Sa vie soit échangée contre la sienne !

La préfète rouvrit brusquement les paupières lorsque ses deux « entraves » la jetèrent à terre. Elle leva lentement les yeux. Devant elle se dressait, arrogante et effrayante, la tombe des Jedusorts qui se découpait sur le ciel bleu nuit grâce à l'éclat de la lune. Aux yeux d'Hermione, la statue de grande taille qui ornait la pierre tombale représentait la Mort, la Faucheuse avec ses ailes taillées dans la roche et son arme froide et grise. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Hermione avait peur comme jamais, mais elle n'avait pas encore vu le pire…

De nombreux Mangemorts ne cessaient d'affluer, formant autour de la jeune femme et de la tombe un cercle duquel elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Tous semblaient attendre un évènement important, mais la sorcière ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : était-Il encore en vie ?

Soudain, un éclair rouge déchira le ciel, la faisant sursauter de terreur. La foudre couleur sang s'était abattue sur la statue, et à ses pieds était apparue une forme sombre. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, dans un bruit de tonnerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se matérialisa à quelques mètres d'elle. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était comme clouée au sol, à genoux. Sans doute un sort des mages noirs, à moins que ce ne soit sa peur…

« Sssang de Bourbe, siffla Voldemort, il est temps pour toi de payer… »

Peu lui importait de mourir si Lui était encore en vie.

« Regarde bien qui est sur cette tombe, poursuit-il, tu vas le voir périr sans pouvoir esquisser un seul geste, tu vas entendre ses cris de douleurs, tu vas le voir se tordre et ton âme va se déchirer ! »

Il y eut un frémissement d'excitation général dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Hermione comprit soudain : cette silhouette dont elle ne distinguait même pas les contours, c'était Lui !

« H…Her…mione…souffla-t-Il dans un râle de douleur, H…Herm… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever de prononcer son prénom qu'une lumière verte aveuglante traversa son corps, lui arrachant un dernier hurlement de souffrance, emportant son âme dans les profondeurs obscures du Royaume des Morts. Tout était perdu...

Alors ce fut comme si tout s'écroulait autour et à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Un cri d'horreur la secoua au fond d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas possible, Il devait être encore en vie ! Il ne pouvait avoir été tué ! Elle avait une sorte de brume dans la tête et son champs de vision s'était rétréci : elle ne voyait plus que devant elle, n'entendait plus les gens autour d'elle, ne sentait plus ni ne se préoccupait de leur présence.

Brusquement, le sol perdit de sa consistance et ce fut le chaos, comme un gigantesque tremblement de terre. Pire encore, la sculpture préalablement frappée par la foudre s'anima. Du sang coula des yeux de la femme de pierre, comme des larmes, tandis que ses ailes prenaient vie. D'un formidable battement d'ailes, elle s'arracha de son socle marbré avant de se diriger vers Hermione qui, ayant retrouvé sa mobilité, s'était relevée et courait pour sortir du cimetière. Mais encore une fois, il était trop tard… L'allégorie de la mort allait bien plus vite qu'elle. Elle leva sa faux pour un geste sans appel. Hermione hurla.

Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi tout était-il noir ? Etait-elle morte ? Non, maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, la sorcière comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Etait-ce son cri qui l'avait sortie de son cauchemar ou bien ces mains qui la secouaient ? Son cœur battait encore la chamade, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

C'étaient les bras de Malfoy qui l'entouraient. La Hermione-du-souge s'était complètement effacée, laissant la Hermione-consciente en état de choc, désemparée, avec toutes ses questions sans réponses. Qui était cette personne qui comptait tant aux yeux de son alter ego du rêve ? Etait-ce prémonitoire ? Tout ce que la jeune femme savait, c'était qu'elle était encore complètement paniquée et qu'elle ne pourrait achever sa nuit seule, de peur de rencontrer à nouveau, au pays des songes, une Faucheuse de pierre aux yeux dégoulinant de sang qui voudrait terminer son travail…

Malfoy… Malfoy dont elle distinguait le visage inquiet dans la pénombre. Malfoy qui calmait les tremblements de son être en la serrant contre lui. Malfoy qui déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour regagner ses pénates. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte ! Peu importait ce qu'il était le jour, ou durant les cours, à cet instant seul comptait la facette nocturne réconfortante, quand il agissait comme l'autre soir

« Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant à l'idée d'être à nouveau seule, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas dormir seule, sinon elle va me tuer à nouveau…

-Qui ?

-La Faucheuse, la Mort sur la tombe de Jedusort… »

Il s'allongea auprès d'elle et la préfète s'endormit en lui tenant la main, sa tête sur mon torse, songeant que c'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'elle le suppliait de dormir près d'elle…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prenez garde à vos songes, ils peuvent vous mener bien plus loin que votre simple imagination…

Votre avis ?

BW & l'AD


	14. Duel de Quremwin

**Chapitre 14**** : Duel de Quremwin**

Lorqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut comme l'autre fois : toujours l'odeur de Malfoy dans ses draps, mais il était déjà parti. Elle le croisa en sortant de sa chambre pour descendre déjeuner, et il se montra assez désagréable avec elle pendant le quart de seconde durant lequel ils s'adressèrent la parole. Comme il pouvait être différent le jour et la nuit ! On aurait dit qu'il se couvrait de masques qu'il changeait le soir. Saurait-elle un jour qui il était vraiment ? La jeune femme se le demandait. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un certain temps qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé en retour de l'aide –certes partielle mais non moins négligeable– qu'il lui apportait. Cela cachait quelque chose, à moins qu'il ne se soit lassé d'elle ? Curieusement, cette idée ne la réjouissait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. C'est en se remémorant leur baiser, un vague sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle se rendit en cours d'Histoire de la magie.

La journée avait été bien longue, et c'est en soupirant de contentement que la brunette reposa enfin sa plume, ses devoirs achevés. Il devait bien être onze heures, une bonne douche et au pieu ! Elle s'étira longuement puis se leva de la chaise de son bureau, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle allait sortir quand elle entendit quelqu'un cogner au carreau de sa fenêtre. Ce quelqu'un était en fait un hiboux moyen duc de la volière qui lui remit un morceau de parchemin avant de s'envoler. Hermione le déplia et lut dans sa tête le contenu du message.

_« __Tu ne peux pas rester impunie plus longtemps, il est temps que tu payes pour tes crimes. Je te défi, en bonne et due forme. Le duel aura lieu le vendredi soir de la semaine qui suivra celle de la rentrée des vacances de Février, dans la forêt Interdite. Pas de second, tout est permis, emporte une arme autre que ta baguette, il s'agit d'un affrontement Quremwin. _

_HP. »_

La jeune femme dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre pour se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Harry la provoquait dans un duel qui semblait mener tout droit à la mort d'un des deux combattants ! Que voulait donc direQuremwin ? Depuis quand les duels de sorciers comptaient-ils un affrontement physique et magique ? Bien sûr, elle allait relever le défi, mais elle préférait, avant de s'engager, savoir de qui il s'agissait ! Pour avoir ces renseignements, la jeune femme avait le choix : soit elle attendait le lendemain matin pour la bibliothèque, soit elle demandait à Malfoy. Son dilemme ne dura pas longtemps, et la curiosité l'emporta, comme toujours. La Griffondor alla donc frapper à la porte du blondinet qui lui ouvrit, un peu surpris qu'elle vienne le voir à cette heure.

« Malfoy, c'est quoi un duel de Quremwin ?

-C'est un mélange des duels moldus qui se font avec des armes, et des duels magiques qui utilisent le plus souvent des baguettes, expliqua le jeune homme. Ainsi, il s'agit d'une fusion entre les deux, pour former ces affrontements violents et très dangereux. Il n'y a pas de second et tout est permis –ou presque–. C'est généralement interdit, ou fortement réprimé dans des pays « civilisés » comme le notre. Pourquoi cette question ? On-t'en a proposé un ?

- Non, mentit-elle, j'ai lu ça dans un des bouquins de Magie Noire, c'est tout… »

Sur ce, la sorcière rejoignit la salle d'eau, en essayant d'oublier le torse nu du serpent blond.

Draco leva un sourcil en suivant du regard la douce ondulation de la chevelure de sa colocataire. Un duel de Guremwin…Décidément, Granger ne savait pas dissimuler la vérité : il était évident qu'on l'avait provoquée en duel ; le tout était de savoir qui…Le premier nom qui lui vient à l'esprit fut Potter, cependant c'était impossible : seuls les sorciers qui avaient trempé depuis leur plus jeune âge dans la Magie Noire connaissaient ce type d'affrontement, et encore. De plus, cette pratique vieille de plusieurs siècles avait été rebaptisée Quremwin par Voldemort alors qu'il s'appelait encore Tom. Cette nomination n'était donc employée que par lui et le cercle fermé de ses Mangemorts. Le blondinet lui-même ne connaissait ce terme que pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de son père, murmuré avec un rictus sadique. Il était donc hautement improbable que Potty emploie ce mot…

Qui alors ? Parmi les Serpentards, il était roi sans conteste, et il aurait su si l'un d'eux avait provoqué sa « proie ». Quant aux autres maisons, il se posait le même problème que pour Potter : les élèves ne pouvaient pas connaître ce terme…

Par les moustache de Salazar ! Cela ne pouvait pas être le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! La Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas assez exceptionnelle pour lui, et il l'aurait déjà tuée s'il l'avait voulu…

Le mystère restait donc entier. Sur ce, Draco regagna son lit et brancha le baladeur de la Griffondor, afin de ne plus entendre le bruit de la douche qui lui renvoyait des images fort peu catholiques…Etendu sur son lit dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, il réfléchissait désormais à un autre problème : Blaise et Ginny. Trouver une solution pour les rapprocher. Le jeune homme à demi endormi voulait quelque chose d'original, qui sorte de la « norme », du classique, afin qu'il puisse s'amuser. On était jeudi soir, demain soir la rouquine viendrait sûrement voir Granger puisqu'il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain. Lui même avait prévu de voir Zabini, alors peut-être pouvait-il s'arranger…

Sa main chercha à tâtons une cigarette, mais il se ravisa. Fumer seul dans son lit avait quelque chose de désabusé. La musique laissait vagabonder ses pensées. Les chansons moldus avaient un côté magique dont le jeune homme ne comprenait pas l'origine ; elles avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de _différent_ par rapport à celles des sorciers ; plus puissantes, plus... Peut-être était-ce dû à ces sons fantastiques tirés d'instruments non magiques ? Il en toucherait deux mots à Blaise ; puisqu'il était musicien, il pourrait peut-être lui expliquer tout cela…

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le solo de batterie qui explosait à ses oreilles. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui rappelait les longues parties de Djingbats qu'il faisait avec Blaise et d'autres amis de la maison des verts et argents. Ce jeu était délicieusement dangereux et lorsque, grisés, ils se perdant dans les labyrinthes sinueux de cet univers, ils apprenaient à se _dépasser_. Zabini et lui avaient fini par arrêter l'an dernier car trop de leurs amis ne faisaient plus la différence entre fiction et réalité, ce qui pouvait avoir de graves répercussions mentales. C'étaitdonc à regret qu'ils avaient cessé ce jeu de rôle passionnant… Mais ! Voilà la solution ! Il allait proposer une partie à son ami vendredi soir, et les deux Griffondors se joindraient à eux, ce que Granger ne pourrait pas lui refuser grâce à leur engagement. En plus, il pourrait voir si elle tenait le choc loin de sa réalité moldue et de sa baguette …

Sur ces pensées, il éteignit la mp3 de sa colocataire et s'endormit, rêvant de serpents gris aux yeux sombres.

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

21h00, Draco installa la table de bois ronde près de la cheminée et posa en son centre l'étui mou rectangulaire. Il sortit quatre verres et une bouteille d'alcool poussiéreuse. De la pointe de sa baguette, il commença à inscrire des runes sur le bord du meuble d'acacia, en suivant la courbe. Comme cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs !

« Tout est prêt ? demanda Blaise en rentrant, quatre tapis de jeu à la main.

- Oui, j'ai fini, répondit-il, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les filles arrivent.

- Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas ressorti… Elles sont au courant qu'on les attend pour jouer ?

- … Non, mais elles ne vont pas tarder je pense, ça arrive assez souvent que ta rouquine vienne voir la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Je me demande sur quel monde on va tomber, sourit le grand serpentard, tu as fait une partie récemment ?

- Non, pas depuis notre dernière… »

Tous deux étaient assis à la table, face à face. Si Draco était parfaitement détendu, la tension de Blaise était loin d'être imperceptible, ce qui faisait rire intérieurement le fils Malfoy.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'entrer. Les yeux sombres de Zabini se firent de braise tandis qu'il fixait la petite Weasley, et Draco lui décocha un discret coup de pied. Toutes deux étaient surprises de les trouver là, ce qui le réjouissait : il aimait plus que tout le froncement de sourcil contrarié de Granger.

« Pas de débauche dans la partie commune de nos quartiers Malfoy, fit-elle d'un ton cinglant, si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ou te défoncer, c'est dans ta chambre, et pas ici.

- Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit-il de la même manière, j'ai autant le droit que toi de me trouver ici.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et para la gifle. Préférait-elle « petite chatte » ? Chacun de ses poignets dans ses mains, ils se fusillaient du regard.

« Ça suffit vous deux, coupa le serpentard aux yeux noirs, si vous voulez vous mesurer, faîtes-le sur cette table de jeu ! »

Le silence se fit, et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son ami : une fois de plus, il avait réussi à imposer le calme et parvenir à ses fins en trouvant la meilleurs façon de convaincre la lionne.

« Comment cela ? fit la brunette, méfiante

- Un jeu de rôle magique, expliqua Draco, mais laisse tomber Blaise, elle n'en aura pas le courage, et quand bien même elle relèverait le défi, ce n'est qu'une fille de Moldu, je la battrais à plate couture ! »

Avait-il été trop loin ? Dans les yeux vert dorés qui l'assassinaient en silence, il vit briller l'orgueil blessé. D'un geste violent, elle se dégagea et tira à grand bruit la chaise la plus proche.

« Hermione ! cria Ginny, attends ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Une fois engagée, tu ne pourras pas arrêter la partie !

- Je n'ai pas peur d'un jeu de sale serpent, rétorqua la sorcière en s'asseyant avec une farouche détermination.

- Alors je te suis, soupira la rouquine, tu ne connais pas tous les coups vicieux de la Magie Noire des Serpentards… »

Et voilà, c'était gagné, les deux Griffondors étaient maintenant attablées, et il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Lui et Blaise s'assirent à leur tour.

« En quoi consiste ce jeu ? s'enquit la jeune femme rousse.

- C'est simple, exposa Zabini, ça fonctionne comme un jeu de rôle Moldu, sauf que c'est la magie qui gère les cartes. Tu tires ton personnage, avec son rôle associé. Un but apparaît alors, choisi au hasard par le jeu lui-même. Tu bascules ensuite dans un autres univers qui varie à chaque partie et tu mènes ta quête tout en continuant à évoluer en fonction des cartes que tu pioches. Tu comprendras vite en jouant.

Ce qu'on vit, demanda la Griffondor aux yeux verts, ce n'est pas réel ?

Non, sourit-il, tu as l'impression, mais si tu es tué, tu sors de l'univers et tu reprends le contrôle de ton véritable corps.

Assez parlé, coupa le jeune homme aux yeux gris, vous verrez bien en jouant ; si tu en dis plus Blaise, Granger va faire un malaise !

Va te faire moucher par un troll Malfoy ! »

La petite chatte avait vraiment quelque chose avec les trolls ! Un fantasme ? Le blondinet ne releva pas l'insulte et tapota l'étui noir de sa baguette.

« Que le jeu commence et le monde s'efface »

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

**Non, non, vous ne révez pas : La Marque reprend du service !**

**Mille pardons pour ce retard honteux , la suite bientôt !  
**

**Et sinon, la reprise, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**BW & l'AD**


	15. Ancohr

**Chapitre 15**** : Ancohr**

« Que le jeu commence et le monde s'efface »

Les cartes s'étalèrent d'elle-même sur la table.

« Vous pouvez tirer »

Chacun se saisit d'une carte. Le Charmeur de Serpent pour Blaise, comme souvent dans leurs vieilles soirées ; cela accentuait cette espèce de fascination qu'il exerçait sur son entourage…L'empoisonneur pour la petite Weasley… voilà qui était intéressant. Lui même retourna l'Ombre, qui lui revenait fréquemment depuis plusieurs tours. Quant à Granger, elle piocha le Chasseur de Démon… un personnage puissant ; le jeu promettait d'être palpitant…

Le thème s'inscrit en lettres de feu sur le bois « Conquêtes et Alliances ». Très large, il offrait de nombreuses possibilités. Les cartes de Blaise et de Granger se mirent à briller d'une lueur orangée, tandis que la sienne et celle de la rouquine étaient plutôt bleues.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, questionna la brune avec une pointe d'exaspération, tu vas daigner nous expliquer Malfoy ou il va falloir qu'on te supplie ? »

L'idée était séduisante. Avec un sourire en coin, il déboucha la bouteille et remplit chacun des verres à liqueur d'un liquide parme avant de répondre.

« Eau de vie de baies à serpents, tu peux boire, fit-il avec ironie en avalant une gorgée, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Chaque carte vous donne des capacités particulières, par exemple disparaître. Ensuite, la phrase ici indique que nous serons dans un monde à conquérir, et que le gagnant sera celui qui aura annexé le plus de territoires. Au fil de la partie, chacun recevra des instructions tirées au hasard (ou dues à la volonté propre des cartes) qu'il devra suivre plus ou moins librement. Pour mener à bien cette mission, il y a un système d'alliance : ici Weasley est avec moi, et toi Granger avec Zabini. Cependant, rien n'empêche une trahison au sein de l'équipe… Ne faites confiance qu'à vous même ! Une fois votre verre vide, nous toucherons tous notre carte avec notre baguette et nous serons dispersés dans un univers magique éphémère. La partie prend fin une fois le but atteint, à la mort de tous les personnages ou encore lors de la disparition du monde crée. Des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit. Tous étaient graves. L'alcool les détendit quelque peu, et tous s'apprêtèrent à commencer le jeu.

« Bonne partie »

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Un courant d'air frais fit frémir Ginny. Elle se frotta les yeux, rejetant en arrière sa tignasse rousse. Son regard balaya le paysage. Elle se trouvait dans un temple en ruine au sein duquel la végétation avait repris son dû. Cette fois, la Nature avait pris le pas sur l'Homme, immortelle et confiante, et la jeune femme pensa amèrement que ce n'était pas le cas dans le monde réel, que ce soit celui des sorciers ou des Moldus …

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai vu une lumière éblouissante ! »

Cette voix exaspérée tira la rouquine de ses pensées, et elle se cacha derrière un vieux pilier de pierre fissuré recouvert de lierre. Quelle idée vraiment d'avoir accepté un tel jeu ! Comme quoi l'amitié pouvait provoquer des situations désastreuses…

« Jack, mon pauvre Jack, répondit un timbre masculin et moqueur, tu entends vraiment des voix ! »

Ils étaient deux soldats à se chamailler comme des enfants. Sans doute des amis d'enfance. Leur tenue semblait moyenâgeuse, même si leur parler était parfaitement compréhensible. Au moins elle n'était pas tombée chez des barbares… Elle regarda à son tour son propre accoutrement. Chausses, bottes et tunique claire étaient recouvertes par un long manteau noir. Celui-ci était truffé de poches intérieures et extérieures quasi invisibles. De tailles diverses, elles contenaient flacons, poudres, plantes et autres décoction. Poison ou remède ? La jeune fille était bien incapable de le dire… Outre un poignard aiguisé au manche finement ouvragé, il pendait également à sa ceinture une bourse de cuir. A l'intérieur, elle y découvrit quelques pièces d'or, un poison fulgurant sous forme de petites graines, et un étui. Ce dernier contenait une carte à jouer : celle-là même que son double réel venait de tirer… Il s'agissait d'une déesse aux cheveux roux, dont les traits étaient similaires aux siens.

« Dis donc toi, l'interpella l'un des deux soldats, qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans le temple de Dahud ? »

Ginny se tourna vers eux, et ils se figèrent, stupéfiés.

« Oh ! s'exclama le second, pardonnez-nous douce divinité aux cheveux de braise, cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous attendions votre réincarnation, nous avions presque perdu espoir… »

La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Elle était censée être une empoisonneuse, et non une déesse ! Mais pourquoi donc s'était-elle assise à cette table ? A cause du regard intense de Zabini peut-être… Oh non, elle divaguait ! Pourquoi pas Malfoy pendant qu'on y était ! De toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix, et puisque le jeu en avait décidé ainsi et qu'elle avait tiré cette carte, la jeune femme irait jusqu'au bout, divinité ou non !

« Dahud, murmura l'autre homme, je vous supplie de nous suivre afin que vous rencontriez notre Seigneur : cela fait bien des années qu'il espère votre retour pour vous rendre hommage comme il se doit ».

Ginny réfléchit à toute vitesse ; elle avait deux choix : accepter au risque d'être prise au piège ou refuser et s'enfuir –en espérant survivre dans cette forêt vierge–. D'un autre côté, le but de la partie n'était-il pas de créer des alliances pour vaincre ses amis sorciers ? Un seigneur devait posséder un domaine, et donc une armée…Le faire tomber entre ses griffes serait un jeu d'enfant puisqu'elle était déesse…

« Menez-moi à votre maître, répondit-elle au grand soulagement des soldats, et parlez-moi donc de cette contrée, de ce qui l'entoure, que je voie ce qui a changé depuis ma dernière réincarnation. »

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Assis en tailleur en haut de la tour du château surplombant la mer, Blaise méditait. Dans ce monde là, il était le fils de l'empereur qui régnait sur la contrée de l'Ouest. Son « père » était sénile et un discours suffirait à lui faire gagner le cœur des soldats. De cette manière, il pourrait facilement écraser ses voisins… Cependant, il était le Charmeur de Serpents, et il saurait user de ses capacités surdéveloppées dans ce jeu pour parvenir à sa cause de façon plus rusée…

« Carmen ? appela une voix, votre mère vous demande.

- Dites-lui que j'arrive, répondit-il en se levant »

Eh oui, dans cette histoire il était femme, et au pays des Amazones, il n'allait pas tarder à être reine…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

« Capitaine ! s'exclama le mousse, un navire marchand arrive ! Le prend-on en chasse ?

- Nos cales sont pleines petit, répondit en riant Draco, on devrait plutôt se hâter de rejoindre l'île pour repartir de nouveau »

Tout en regardant l'enfant courir transmettre l'ordre, le jeune homme concevait son plan. Ici, dans ces îlots et sur la mer, il était le roi des brigands, des pirates. Sur terre, il était l'Ombre, conseiller du roi Brax ; un des plus importants dirigeant du Nord-Est du seul continent de ce monde : l'Anchor. Il allait rassembler le plus de bandits possibles, rallier diverses flottes éparpillées, puis attaquer la région Sud-Est. Ensuite, il convaincrait son seigneur… à sa manière et avec les troupes de ce dernier, il mènerait une offensive à l'Ouest. Peut-être que Ginny aurait elle aussi rassemblé des guerriers… Dès qu'il arriverait à bon port, il confierait une missive à un farfadet : eux seuls savaient trouver les introuvables en un temps record… Le blondinet s'en souvenait pour avoir été pourchassé par ce peuple dans un monde similaire. Il avait, à cause de ces petits êtres verts et orange, perdu la partie. Dans cette histoire-ci, il ferait tout pour être de leur côté…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Une odeur de soufre tira Hermione de ses pensées. Elle était dans une galerie souterraine, sombre et étroite. Suffoquant, elle remonta son foulard noir jusqu'à la naissance de son nez. La jeune femme, en premier lieu, chercha sa baguette. Elle ne la trouva ni dans son ample chemise blanche, ni dans les plis de sa cape noire. Dans son dos, une épée bien équilibrée et plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. C'était déjà ça… A son mollet droit, caché dans sa botte, un petit poignard. Son pantalon couleur nuit cachait, dans une de ses poches, une carte à jouer représentant une arme étrange. Sans doute la véritable Hermione venait-elle de la piocher… La jeune femme avança dans le noir, lentement. Elle n'aimait pas trop les rapières, souvent peu maniables. Ainsi, bien qu'elle maîtrisât de nombreuses bottes complexes et efficaces, elle leur préférait des armes plus longues et percutantes.

Et si… après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu… Tout était sans doute possible, avec un peu d'imagination… Saisissant la carte d'une main, elle se mit à penser à son bâton de métal… qui apparut à l'instant dans son autre paume ! Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Et… ? Non, cela ne faisait pas partie du monde sorcier. Mais au fond, chacun des joueurs allait utiliser son savoir, son expérience, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi n'utiliserait-elle pas sa propre connaissance : celle du monde Moldu ? Il fallait essayer, peut-être que cela ne marcherait tout simplement pas. La sorcière se concentra sur l'image d'un vieux colt et de munitions. Immédiatement, ces dernières se fixèrent à sa ceinture tandis qu'elle caressait la crosse de son arme avec un petit sourire. Elle s'en servirait uniquement lorsqu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement. Sur ces pensées, Hermione le rangea dans son étui de cuir, à sa taille, caché par sa cape. Elle glissa ensuite la carte à jouer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

C'est alors que la Griffondor réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Un peu comme si elle n'était pas elle-même… Un coup d'œil désespéré à sa chemise entrouverte lui confirma ses doutes : elle était un homme ! Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Enfin bon, il fallait relativiser… elle aurait pu être un nain, ou encore un gamin frêle, mais là, Hermione semblait être grand, élancé, musclé et rapide. Ses cheveux plus courts que dans la réalité, lui retombaient par mèches souples désorganisées et d'inégales longueurs devant les yeux. Au toucher, elle sentit de jeunes favoris, et soupira de soulagement en constatant l'absence de moustache. Cependant, elle préféra s'arrêter là en matière de découvertes, évitant de s'examiner en dessous de la ceinture…

« Qui va là ? »

Un être étrange, armé d'une lance de garde, lui faisait face. Il était plus petit qu'elle, sans doute de sa taille de jeune femme. Sa peau était rouge et son crâne allongé chauve était surmonté de cornes minuscules au bout arrondi. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient plus sombres que la nuit, et ses traits d'une finesse presque féminine. Il devait être en faction.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec aplomb, c'est sans doute l'œuvre de quelque magicien, mais dis-moi donc où je suis, et qui es tu ? Pour qui travailles-tu ?

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air ébahi, mais vous vous trouvez dans le royaume souterrain de Sang'Fu, notre puissant empereur qui règne sur le Sud de l'Ancohr !

Mh… réfléchit Hermione, mon petit gars, tu vas me conduire à ton roi : j'ai à lui parler. Et en chemin, tu vas m'expliquer un peu tout cela en détail… »

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

« Seigneur Fragon, susurra Ginny en détachant un grain de raisin de la grappe qui lui était offerte, il est temps que je vous révèle le motif de ma résurrection… »

La rouquine inventa alors une histoire fascinante à l'homme pendu à ses lèvres. Assise face à lui dans sa salle de réception personnelle, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà gagné à sa cause, et ce dès l'instant où il s'était perdu dans son regard vert. Le dirigeant de la contrée, bel homme quoique superstitieux, allait sans hésiter lui confier armée et capital pour ses beaux yeux et son statut de déesse. La jeune femme avait appris que, dans ce monde, différents Ducs administraient des territoires de tailles variées et c'était par un principe de souveraineté unique par états qu'était gouvernée toute la région Nord de l'Ancohr. Pour mener à bien sa mission, elle ferait tomber sous sa coupe chacun de ces seigneurs. Celui-là déjà buvait ses paroles, et, en son fort intérieur, la rousse espérait que ses autres proies se montreraient plus… résistantes. La victoire n'en serait que plus délicieuse…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

« Mes amies, mes sœurs, clama Blaise du haut du balcon du palais, Dara, notre mère à tous, a trouvé la mort. La grande Radhen l'a conduite dans l'Eternit. Désormais, et si vous le voulez bien, j'assumerai à mon tour les fonctions de ma mère ».

Une grave clameur s'éleva de la foule, qui pleurait comme un seul être une Mère, mais acclamait son digne successeur aux longs cheveux noirs. De ses yeux couleur corbeau, Blaise parcourut l'assemblée uniquement composée de femmes. C'était la coutume ici, les femmes vivaient entre elles, s'aimaient et faisaient la guerre. Les hommes n'y avaient pas leur place. Les Amazones, cependant, lorsqu'elles sentaient le moment venu, faisaient une sorte de pèlerinage dans le reste du monde, afin de découvrir les contrées dirigées par les hommes, et plus largement : les hommes. Ces femmes, assez jeunes pour la plupart, décidaient alors de rester auprès d'eux, ou de rentrer dans leur patrie. Beaucoup revenaient enceintes ou, si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elles désiraient un enfant, repartaient vers d'autres Etats ; vers la gente masculine. C'était ainsi que survivait le peuple des Amazones. Cet exil était l' « épreuve » de chaque couple, mais ici, chacune était libre de choisir sa voie. Grâce à une amulette que toutes les femmes portaient, les enfants conçus n'étaient évidemment que des filles…

Malgré leur petit nombre, les Amazones étaient d'excellentes combattantes, plus acharnées que des tigres. Cependant leur faiblesse résidait dans leur division. En effet, l'Ouest était constitué de nombreuses tribus de Femmes Guerrières, dont les Amazones n'étaient qu'un clan parmi tant d'autres… Il faudrait réunifier ces femmes et conquérir l'Ancohr…

Pour cela, Blaise faisait confiance à ses dons de Charmeur de Serpent et quand bien même ils ne suffiraient pas, il avait bien plus d'un tour dans son sac pour lesquels son corps de femme lui serait très utile…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

« Pirates ! Hurla Draco du haut de l'auberge de l'île de Tamara, bandits ! Escrocs ! Bouches-à-rhum ! Il est temps pour nous de faire comprendre à tous ces terriens embourgeoisés ce que nous valons, nous, les rois des mers ! Suivez-moi, joignez vous à moi amis mercenaires, et leurs trésors seront les nôtres ! »

Parmi tous les « hourras ! » de ces têtes édentées, c'était le petit mousse à ses côtés qui hurlait le plus fort.

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Un genoux à terre, Hermione baissa respectueusement la tête devant le vieux sage à la barbichette orangée par l'âge.

« Relève-toi, étranger, prononça-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse mais puissante, quelle est donc ta requête ? ».

La Griffondor planta ses yeux dans ceux de braise de son aîné tout en se redressant. En discutant avec le jeune garde se prénommant Stehfuo, la jeune femme en avait appris plus sur les habitants de ce monde. Les hommes avaient peu à peu peuplé l'Ancohr, excepté une région aride et sauvage, utilisée parfois comme bagne. Un jour, un empereur décida d'y exiler tout un peuple qui refusait de se plier à son autorité. Bien que voués à une mort certaine, ils survécurent. Cependant, le pris à payer fut lourd puisque leur peau devint rouge sang, et acquit la rigidité d'une carapace au niveau des articulations. Leur corps en lui-même était devenu une arme. Pour échapper à l'intolérable brûlure du soleil, ils se mirent à creuser un réseau de galeries souterraines, tels des fourmis acharnées. Bien que la chaleur y soit plus élevée qu'à la surface, leurs organismes s'y habituèrent et ils découvrirent de nouveaux matériaux sous terres, leurs permettant notamment de traverser sur un navire les mers de lave de la Terre intérieure. Leur architecture se développa lorsqu'ils se furent pleinement habitués à leur nouvel environnement. Gouvernés par de sages empereurs, ils vivaient en paix depuis plusieurs siècles.

Cependant, le mal du pays rongeait certains. Ceux qui s'étaient aventurés à la surface avaient été montrés du doigt et appelés « démons ». Peu d'entre eux étaient revenus, et on soupçonnait que la plupart aient été tués pour leur différence. Après cela, aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus quitté les bienveillantes entrailles de leur mère Terre. Pourtant, l'amertume perçait dans tous les cœurs, et la vengeance sourdait imperceptiblement dans les âmes rougies des « démons ».

« Sang'Fu, commença Hermione de sa voix grave d'homme qui ne cessait de la surprendre, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. L'affront que vous avez subi, vous et votre peuple, doit être lavé. Il est temps que vous vous imposiez au monde, que vous vous révéliez à ces populations de la surface qui vous ont lâchement oubliés, repoussés, assassinés. Moi, Meiho, je me propose pour être votre garde du corps, votre conseiller et votre porte-parole en Terre aérienne. Ensemble, menons votre peuple à la lueur des étoiles ! »

Son discours fut accueilli par des murmures d'approbation. Elle avait visé juste ! Le vieil empereur, cependant, semblait réfléchir sérieusement à cette étrange proposition. Ses cornes torsadées par les ans lui donnaient des airs de vieux diable, ce qui n'effrayait pas pour autant la Griffondor : le vrai Diable vivait dans son monde et portait le nom de Voldemort.

Soudain, une voix gutturale dont le ton agressif et provocateur n'échappa pas à la sorcière, s'éleva de la foule.

« Je m'oppose à cela, clama l'être, ce n'est que foutaise : ceux de la surface veulent notre mort et leur envoyé ici présent est chargé de nous y conduire ! Ce blanc-bec se dit capable de protéger notre empereur bien-aimé, mais regardez le : en combat singulier il ne tiendra même pas trente secondes !

- Paix Sorrow, prononça Sang'Fu d'une voix douce »

L'homme qui venait de parler était une véritable armoire à glace. Ses cornes sur le haut de son crâne étaient jeunes, longues, pointues et incurvées, lui donnant des airs de taureau. Son air féroce et ses petits yeux sombres qui brillaient, menaçants, renforçaient le tableau. Pour s'affirmer ainsi que gagner la confiance et le respect de tous, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se battre…

« Toi qui te prénommes Sorrow et qui viens de m'insulter devant ton peuple et ton empereur, tonna-t-elle, je te défie !

- Je prends la salle à témoin, rugit-il, moi, Sorrow, chef de la garde personnelle de Sang'Fu et conseiller de celui-ci, je relève l'insolente proposition et combattrai cet être blanc de la surface. Que mon souverain choisisse le lieu et l'heure auxquels je réduirai ce « bianco » de pacotille en un petit tas d'os ! »

Alors que des acclamations s'élevaient de toute part, la jeune femme pourvue d'un corps d'homme reprit plus haut :

« Sang'Fu, je vous demande une faveur : que le combat ait lieu à l'instant et devant ceux auprès de qui mon honneur a été bafoué !

Accordé, céda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, qu'on déroule ici même, devant mon trône, le cercle de combat. »

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Debout devant la grande table de bois, Ginny attendait que l'énorme homme à moitié chauve ait fini son repas et daigne lui jeter un regard. Dès le début, elle avait senti que ses yeux verts ou sa prétendue « divinité » ne suffirait pas pour convaincre ce gros porc de l'épauler dans sa conquête de l'Ancohr. Dans les contrées voisines du royaume de Frahon, la jeune femme s'était de nouveau faite passer pour Dahud, et ils l'avaient crue et suivie les yeux fermés. Cet être repoussant était mécréant et, comme le révélait outrageusement sa corpulence, la seule chose qui l'importait semblait être le contenu de son assiette.

« Que veut cette gueuse ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, en postillonnant abondamment. »

Comment osait-il ? La rouquine se retint à grand peine de le gifler : si elle cédait à ses pulsions, elle finirait au cachot et perdrait la partie. Non, elle agirait de manière plus fine, plus vicieuse…

Ginny entama alors une longue tirade, prêchant la paix et l'amour, ponctuée de larges mouvements de mains. Ainsi, à l'insu de tous, elle déversait par pincées un complexe poison sur les aliments du gouverneur.

« Ca suffit ! La coupa l'insolent, faites-moi sortir cette illuminée !

Comme il vous plaira Votre Seigneurie, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie, et veuillez m'excuser si mon discours vous a… indisposé. Les paroles sont parfois un poison que seuls peuvent guérir ceux qui les ont prononcées… Si toutefois vous changez d'avis, je me ferai un plaisir de m'entretenir une fois encore avec vous ; je réside à l'auberge du Fer Forgé ».

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se fendit dans une révérence exagérée et tourna les talons ; elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre quelques heures. Ce soir au plus tard, le brave homme se tordrait de douleur sur le sol, souffrant d'intolérables crampes d'estomac. Une fois qu'il se rendrait compte que ses médecins ne pourraient rien pour lui, il se souviendrait d'elle et la supplierait de le guérir….

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

« Mes sœurs, commença Blaise, s'adressant au conseil qu'il venait de réunir, regardez notre peuple. Nous sommes peu nombreuses, et le territoire que nous occupons n'est qu'un fragment de l'Ouest. En cas d'attaques massives, nous serons décimées et ce sera la fin des Amazones. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, laissant ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit des femmes autour de lui. Tout en parlant, il insufflait à ses paroles un charme dont lui seul avait le secret. Cela le rendait charismatique, et son auditoire, sans même s'en rendre compte, était captivé par ses paroles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait Carmen…

« Signons un pacte avec nos voisines, continua-t-il, qu'en cas de guerre nous combattions côte à côte, et non les unes contre les autres. Après tout, ces femmes ne sont pas si différentes de nous ; elle gouvernent leur contrée sans hommes et sont extrêmement puissantes. Nous aurons tout à gagner dans cette alliance…

- Et comment, Carmen, lui demanda une jolie brune à l'esprit agile, comptes-tu les convaincre ? Elles sont aussi fières que nous.

- Dans quelques jours, répondit le Serpentard, les yeux pleins de malice, le grand Conseil des Femmes Guerrières se réunira, et nous lui soumettrons cette idée. Nous pourrions aussi organiser des mariages entre les clans. De plus, certaines d'entre nous ont de la famille dans d'autres territoires de l'Ouest, ce qui pourra faciliter les négociations. Enfin, pour les tribus récalcitrantes, nous défierons en combat singulier leurs meilleures combattantes, et si nous gagnons –ce dont je ne doute pas–, leur Mère sera forcée de se plier à nos exigences, ainsi que le stipule nos lois.

- Et si nous perdons ? avança une autre femme

- J'ai foi en notre force, assura Blaise, usant à nouveau de son Charme, nous sommes les Amazones, les plus puissantes des Femmes Guerrières. Nous avons été les premières à conquérir les terres des hommes pour nous y installer, ne l'oubliez jamais… »

Des yeux brillants d'une lueur farouche étaient maintenant fixés sur lui. Il avait gagné ; voilà trop longtemps que ces femmes n'avaient pas connu l'ivresse du combat, et leurs armes, qu'elles continuaient à caresser amoureusement les longues soirées d'hiver, réclamaient maintenant leur tribut de sang…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

« Attends voir un peu mouflet, s'écria un homme à la démarche chaloupée, tu es trop jeune et tu manques d'expérience. Jamais tu ne vaincras les périls de l'océan ! Jamais tu n'atteindras l'Ancohr ! Ceux qui te suivront perdront et leurs biens et leur vie. La mer n'est pas un jeu moussaillon, alors rentre chez ta mère et laisse les vrais pirates en paix ! »

Comment osait-il l'humilier ainsi et semer le doute dans les esprits ? Draco bouillait de rage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, alors que des murmures d'approbation secouaient la foule, il prit à son tour la parole :

« Et toi, rétorqua le blondinet, vieillard à la barbe blanche, tu es trop vieux pour naviguer ! Tiens-tu encore ta barre ? Grimpes-tu encore jusqu'au mat ? »

Son ton était railleur, provocateur. Il savait très bien qu'il venait d'outrager profondément cet homme, mais c'était à ce prix-là qu'on humiliait un Malfoy… Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. Voyant son air outré, Draco renchérit.

« Je te défie, qui que tu sois, quel que soit ton nom, je t'affronterai sur les flots et te vaincrai ! »

Une rumeur s'éleva de l'attroupement des autres pirates. Ce jeune homme était fou, tout simplement ! Provoquer le grand Loch était synonyme de mort !

« Moi, Loch, tonna l'inconnu je vous prends tous à témoin mes frères, et je relève le défit de ce jeune impertinent ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin inconscient, aussi vais-je épargner sa vie : toi qui a mis en doute mes capacités, je te propose une régate jusqu'à l'île du Chardon. Que le meilleur gagne ! »

**66 9 66**

Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Pourquoi avait-il donc accepté cette course ? Le bateau de son ennemi les devançait largement et jamais ils ne parviendraient à rattraper leur retard ! Draco était partout, réajustant la trajectoire du vaisseau, bordant un peu plus la grand-voile, hurlant sur le quartier-maître… A mi-chemin entre le pont et la vigie, pendu au cordage, il regardait avec colère son adversaire filer dans le vent. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le vieux loup de mer était bien meilleur que lui… Bon sang, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de regagner cette foutue île… Mais oui ! C'était cela ! En modifiant leur trajectoire, ils prendraient mieux le vent et, malgré le détour, ils pourraient devancer le marin à la barbe blanche ! Bien sûr, cela serait dangereux : il faudrait véritablement slalomer entre les nombreux rochers…

Draco sauta sur le pont et couru jusqu'à la barre, distribuant des ordres avec une autorité incontestée. Il modifia le cap et ses matelots réglèrent les voiles. Leur vitesse s'accrut et le bateau devint de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Ils ne visaient plus l'île, préférant tirer un grand bord et dépasser le flibustier ennemi.

Cependant, ce qui devait arriver arriva : en virant, le sorcier aux yeux gris percuta un rocher inévitable qui endommagea fortement la coque. Le vaisseau était ballotté par la houle et les bourrasques, ayant perdu sa stabilité. Il aurait été plus sage de s'arrêter, jeter l'ancre et vérifier les dégâts. Draco n'en fit rien : il avait une régate à gagner. Il n'avait pas manqué de couler son navire pour rien !

Son bateau prenait relativement bien le vent et, bientôt, l'île du Chardon se dessina à l'horizon et tous purent apercevoir la frégate de Loch qui s'en approchait dangereusement… Non, il ne gagnerait pas ! Dans un effort désespéré, l'équipage agit comme un seul homme, apprêtant le navire à la perfection, et, comme un cheval dans son dernier galop, celui-ci réalisa une ultime pointe de vitesse, à la grande joie de son capitaine.

Le sable crissant sous la proue stoppa les deux bateaux simultanément. Côte à côte, _La Vipère_ et _Le Marsouin_ faisait l'effet de deux dragons de bois prêts à s'affronter une fois encore. Leurs capitaines se défiaient du regard, les yeux brillants d'animosité et d'admiration mêlées.

Egalité…

L'un et l'autre mirent pied à terre et se serrèrent la main, reconnaissant la valeur de leur adversaire.

« Bien joué mon garçon, commença Loch d'une voix douce, tu as su prendre des risques...

- Vous êtes incontestablement le meilleur marin de nous deux, rétorqua le blondinet, il s'avère que je n'ai pas de second… Lorsque _La Vipère_ sera réparée, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me prodiguer vos conseils ?

Marché conclu petit gars, s'exclama l'homme, les yeux brillants, allons remettre en état ta belle et je t'apprendrai à la conquérir pour qu'elle te donne le meilleur d'elle-même, toujours…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Et voilà, cela n'avait pas été trop long… Dans ses appartements personnels, l'énorme bonhomme lui signait un droit de succession après l'avoir adoptée devant ses conseiller et son peuple entier, comme elle le souhaitait. Ginny saisit le précieux parchemin et le glissa dans son corsage. Le seigneur tendit la main pour obtenir l'antidote promis mais la rouquine lui jeta un sourire cruel.

« Pour tout ton peuple que tu aurais laissé crever de faim, cracha-t-elle, pour tout ceux qui sont morts sous tes yeux ou dans tes draps ; quoi de plus beau pour toi que de mourir…d'indigestion ? On rira encore de toi des siècles après ta mort ! Bonne nuit noble sire, profites-en bien car tu ne verras pas le jour se lever… »

Sur ces mots, la sorcière tourna les talons en riant. Elle se découvrait une cruauté insoupçonnée… Le lendemain, elle régnait sur la contrée, réorganisait les armées puis repartait, direction l'Ouest !

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Les coups du colosse l'obligeaient à reculer. Des traces rouges avaient coloré son torse. A mains nues contre le géant, Hermione luttait pour rester debout. Elle avait beau tenir sa garde, chaque assaut l'ébranlait. La sorcière découvrait peu à peu ce corps d'homme qui ne lui obéissait pas toujours… Si elle avait gagné en puissance, la jeune femme était plus lourde et avait perdu de sa souplesse. Cependant, sa résistance s'était accrue ce qui, dans le cas présent était relativement appréciable.

Il était pourtant temps de se ressaisir, sans quoi elle perdrait la partie -quoi de plus humiliant devant Malfoy ?- Elle bloqua le bras de l'être rouge et réalisa une clef qui démit l'épaule de l'homme cornu. De rage, celui-ci fonça sur elle, chargeant comme un taureau. Elle l'esquiva in extremis, pestant intérieurement contre son manque d'agilité. D'un coup de pied, elle lui déboîta la rotule puis lui cassa le nez. Chaque fois que la carapace du colosse se brisait, un horrible craquement résonnait dans toutes la salle, identique à celui d'une pince de crabe rompue par un casse-noix…

Son adversaire au tapis, Hermione se tourna avec respect vers l'empereur. Celui-ci hocha la tête doucement, en signe d'approbation et d'encouragement. Alors la jeune femme lui exposa son plan.

Relativement simple stratégiquement parlant, il restait difficile à exécuter. Les êtres souterrains devaient, selon la sorcière, se manifester à la surface. Plutôt que de traverser le désert sous un soleil de plomb dans le but de rejoindre la civilisation, ils utiliseraient les galeries menant à l'Est de l'Ancohr et émergeraient directement au cœur de la grande cité de Canora. Une fois là-bas, le peuple rouge réclamerait ses droits et, si les mots ne suffisaient pas, ils emploieraient la force !

Convaincu par ses arguments et touché par la véhémence de son discours, Sang-Fu accepta de suivre son idée et, deux jours plus tard, ils se mirent en route.

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

« Terre ! »

Enfin, ils touchaient au but ! Après une traversée mouvementée et peuplée de monstres marins plus redoutables les uns que les autres, Canora, vaste cité portuaire et carrefour commercial national leur ouvrait ses portes, telle une maîtresse fidèle accueillant son amant. Pourtant, sans Loch et ses conseils, sans sa sagesse et son expérience, ils auraient rejoint le fond des océans bien des fois…

La terre. Le port. Pour les marins, ce mot rimait avec la débauche, le jeu et la luxure, qui sont les compagnes du danger. Sans oublier l'ivresse et le meurtre… Pour leur capitaine en revanche, cela signifiait que la partie de jeu allait vraiment commencer. Ici-bas, il redevenait l'Ombre, craint et respecté, agissant dans le calme angoissant de la nuit. Etant Conseiller du roi régnant sur l'Est du pays, il avait également un poids politique non négligeable.

La première chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la terre ferme fut de laisser quartier libre à son équipage jusqu'au lendemain. Ensuite, il dénicha un farfadet auquel il confia un message pour la petite Weasley, l'informant de sa progression et de ses projets de conquête. Enfin, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la ville, profitant d'un moment de répit après ces longs jours et ces interminables nuits passés à lutter contre tempêtes et typhons.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, il entra dans la première auberge, se restaura et s'écroula dans son lit éreinté. Bientôt, il lui faudrait s'armer de patience pour recruter une armée de voleurs, brigands et autres pirates à la tête de laquelle il envahirait le Nord, l'Ouest puis le Sud de l'Ancohr. A l'idée d'une tâche aussi colossale, Draco soupira, avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à se battre pour l'Est : compte tenu de son statut, quelques négociations devraient suffire…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Debout devant la croisée, immobile dans sa robe blanche, Ginny attendait que son époux la rejoigne dans leur chambre pour leur nuit de noce. Le mariage avait eu lieu dans la journée alors qu'elle n'avait rencontré son futur mari que le matin même. Cependant, ses paroles restaient gravées dans sa mémoire, résonnant encore dans sa tête.

« Ne dis rien je t'en prie, l'avait-il suppliée d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu n'es ni déesse ni fille de roi. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Pour une obscure raison, tu rêves du pouvoir. Je sais que je peux te l'offrir. Et je sais que tu le sais. Je sais aussi qu'une fois que tu auras obtenu ce que tu souhaites, tu partiras. Non, ne secoue pas la tête pour amoindrir mon chagrin : tout cela je le sais. Pourtant, je ne peux pas te résister, alors épouse-moi, et tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartiendra. Epouse-moi dans l'heure Dahud, que cette nuit au moins tu sois mienne… »

Et elle l'avait épousé car elle n'était indifférente ni à sa détresse… ni à son charme.

Cela avait beau n'être qu'un jeu, la main sur son ventre, elle, était bien réelle. Séducteur, il caressait ses épaules, la fixant de ses yeux bleus profonds, envoûtants, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son être. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La jeune femme avait besoin de se rassurer, de savoir si tous les hommes étaient comme ce salopard de Griffondor. Alors, Ginny se laissa emporter par cette vague de sensations naissantes, en toute confiance.

Elle le laissa tirer de son corps soupirs et gémissements, sans rougir, et lui rendit la pareille avec une tendresse dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable…

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement, avant de s'endormir tout contre elle.

- Moi aussi… »

Et en prononçant ces derniers mots, la sorcière n'avait pas menti : l'espace d'une nuit, elle l'avait aimé de l'amour aussi doux qu'éphémère qu'engendre le désir, et elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il lui avait donné…

A l'aube, elle endossa ses vêtements habituels, puis, après un dernier regard attendri en direction de son amant d'une nuit, plongé dans un sommeil profond, elle s'enfuit à la tête de son armée grandissante.

Sur la table de chevet reposait une alliance et, à ses côtés, un simple mot griffonné sur un bout de parchemin : « Merci ».

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Debout, dos au soleil levant, Blaise contemplait le camp des Femmes Guerrières qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres. Depuis bien des jours, il concluait des alliances, signait des traités, argumentait, mariait, défiait en combat singulier, usant sans cesse de son Charme. Et il avait réussi : presque tous les clans s'étaient joints aux Amazones qui avaient, une fois encore, démontrer leur puissance. Et le jeune homme en était fier ; il admirait le courage de ces femmes, leur vaillance au combat et la force de leur esprit. Elles étaient des louves se battant pour leurs idéaux, par amour de la liberté et par goût du sang. Elles n'avaient rien à envier aux hommes…

Sur ces pensées, il rentra dans sa tente spacieuse et demanda à ce qu'on lui amène l'eau pour son bain. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme la lui apporta puis l'aida à se déshabiller. Le sorcier la reconnut à sa longue tresse noire qui caressaient voluptueusement le creux de se reins. L'éclat de ses yeux de biche ébène et le tremblement de ses mains intrigua Blaise.

Quelque chose n'allait pas

« Laan, murmura-t-il avec douceur, que me vaux ce visage ravagé et ce regard plein de couleur ?

- Rien ma Sœur, pardonnez mes traits contrits. »

Les coins de sa bouche tremblaient.

« Laan, continua-t-il sur le même ton, que suis-je si même toi, tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Oh Carmen ! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix se brisant dans un sanglait, c'est Yin ! Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, et, aujourd'hui, elle part pour faire son Voyage. Du coup, cette nuit, elle est venue me voir, et, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en allait, je n'ai pas supporté, alors… je lui ai dit de partir, que je n'en avais rien à faire, qu'elle pouvait bien ne jamais revenir, que ça ne me ferai rien ! Alors elle est partie, sans comprendre…

- Sans comprendre quoi ? demanda Blaise durement, c'est toi qui n'as pas compris que telles étaient nos coutumes. Une femme ne peut se marier sans voir préalablement exploré d'autres contrées et rencontré des hommes libres. Yin était prête à le faire, c'est pourquoi elle est partie. Tu es encore trop jeune, mais lorsque viendra l'heure, tu comprendras son choix, assura le jeune homme avec plus de douceur.

- Mais, s'exclama la jeune femme, les yeux humides, je l'aime plus que tout ! Je ne connais que trop bien nos lois, continua-t-elle amèrement, mais je ne peux me résigner à ce qu'elle parte. Crois-tu que ce soit vivable de l'imaginer chaque soir dans les bras d'un homme ? Un homme qui poserait ses mains là où je posais les miennes ? L'imaginer gémir sous ses caresses, lui murmurer les mots qui m'étaient destinés ? Un homme qui lui offrirait ce que je serais à jamais incapable de lui donner ? Vivre dans l'attente, avec la peur au ventre, la peur qu'elle ne rentre jamais, la peur qu'elle trouve un autre homme ou une autre femme qu'elle aimerait, et qu'elle me dise adieu ; la peur qu'elle revienne, amère, déçue de moi, avec son cœur de l'autre côté de la frontière… Non, plutôt la tuer et me donner la mort ensuite !

- Calme-toi, c'est une épreuve pour chacune d'entre nous ; ainsi sont nos mœurs et…

- Alors adieu Carmen, la coupa-t-elle en tournant les talons, je ne suis plus une Amazone.

- Ecoute-moi ! tonna le Serpentard en la retenant par le bras, certes, ta douleur et ta peur seront immense, mais n'est-ce pas pire de vivre dans le doute ? De se demander dans les moments difficiles si ce n'était pas un homme qui nous conviendrait le plus ? De s'imaginer une idylle, de reposer ses espoirs sur l'inconnu, jusqu'à être dégoûtée de sa compagne ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette expérience pour être sûre que c'est à ses côtés que je veux finir mes jours, dans ses bras que je veux me réveiller, que c'est son nom seul que je crierai jamais !

- Notre société est basée sur la confiance et la liberté. Nous tirons notre force de cette même liberté : nous savons aimer sans étouffer, appartenir sans posséder, donner sans reprendre. Pour cela il faut respecter l'autre et sa personnalité, être là sans pour autant l'écraser. Cette séparation est aussi là pour renforcer le lien qui vous uni : si ta compagnie manque à Yin plus que celle des hommes et des femmes qu'elle sera amenée à rencontrer, si elle ne se sent « entière » que près de toi, si elle ne murmure que ton nom dans les bras de ces étrangers, alors elle reviendra et vous n'en sortirez que plus forte, car pour elle non plus ce ne sera pas facile. Perdue dans des contrées inconnues, loin de toi, elle doutera aussi. L'attendras-tu ? Ne te trouvera-t-elle pas fiancée à une autre en revenant ? Seras-tu déçue ou plein de rancune ? Ne vas-tu pas l'oublier ?

- …

- Eh oui elle aussi aura ses inquiétudes…surtout vu votre séparation… »

Blaise la vit blanchir.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Plus que tout !

- Alors cours, Laan, murmura-t-il, attendri, cours la rejoindre et le lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et ne revienne jamais… »

Les yeux noirs de l'Amazone le remercièrent, emprunts de gratitude et, vive comme le vent, elle enfourcha à cru le cheval le plus proche, se dirigeant vers la frontière.

Alors, le jeune homme sourit, touché par la force des sentiments de la femme aux cheveux sombres, au sein desquels un voile infime séparait l'amour et la mort, la haine et la vie…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

D'un pas sur le côté, Hermione esquiva l'attaque du soldat le plus proche et riposta, lui ouvrant le ventre avant de l'écarter d'un coup de pied pour faire face à ses adversaires. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Elle et le peuple souterrain avaient fait surface à Canora, suivant le plan de la jeune femme. Une délégation avait été à la rencontre du seigneur des lieux, et la sorcière avait parlé en leur nom à tous. Cependant, on ne les avait pas écoutés et, les prenant pour des créatures maléfiques, les gardes avaient tenté de les tuer.

Aux cris de leurs frères, les autres membres de l'expédition étaient sortis de terre pour les défendre bravement. En plus de l'armée, des pirates récemment débarqués avaient pris part au combat contre les hommes rouges. Sanguinaires et sans pitié, ils faisaient d'importants ravages.

Ils étaient trop faibles numériquement ! Jamais les troupes de Sang'Fu ne seraient capable de faire face à ces soldats déchaînés !

« Repliez-vous dans les galeries ! hurla-t-elle »

Leur seule chance de s'en sortir était de se battre sur terrain connu. Là, ils pourraient surprendre leurs nombreux adversaires et leur tendre des pièges…Si ils en avaient le temps !

Comme un seul homme, les êtres souterrains obéirent et regagnèrent les entrailles de la terre. Hermione les suivit, distribuant au passage conseils et ordre aux différents généraux. Dans les boyaux récemment creusés, les canons de souffre furent mis en place à la vitesse de l'éclair, démontrant l'efficacité de l'entraînement militaire des troupes de l'empereur rouge. C'est dans le vacarme des détonations qui résonnaient sous terre qu'ils reprirent l'avantage.

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Alors que Draco déambulait dans Canora, il avait aperçu un étrange attroupement. En se rapprochant, il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un affrontement entre l'armée et d'étranges créatures rouge abordant d'impressionnantes cornes plus ou moins incurvées. Ses hommes, toujours à l'affût d'une bagarre, s'étaient jeté dans la mêlée, considérant les êtres différents d'eux-même comme des ennemis…

Et puis, le jeune homme avait entendu cette voix qui s'était élevée, claire et impérative. Sa voix, mais plus grave. Soudain, il avait distingué parmi la foule de combattants celle qui avait parlé… ou plutôt celui. C'était un homme grand, élancé et musclé aux cheveux bruns désordonnés. Le doute l'assaillit : se trompait-il ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps : la silhouette longiligne disparaissait sous terre d'un bond, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ses ennemis. Alors le doute ne fut plus possible : ses yeux marrons vert exceptionnels l'avaient trahie ; Hermione Granger, dans cette partie, était devenue homme… Cependant, elle n'en restait pas moins femme…

Sans hésitation, le Serpentard plongea à sa suite, se rendant invisible comme le lui permettait son statut d'Ombre.

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Ginny mit pied à terre et leva la tête vers les immenses tourelles du château. Enfin, elle avait atteint l'Ouest, le territoire des Amazones. Leur chef venait justement de rentrer, ce qui faciliterait les négociations. La sorcière avait appris que les Amazones étaient les plus puissantes de toutes les Femmes Guerrières. Les rallier à sa cause équivaudrait à établir une alliance avec tout l'Ouest de l'Ancohr. L'enjeu était donc extrêmement important…

La nuit tombait. On la fit patienter dans une petite pièce éclairée par de nombreuses torches, puis une jeune femme l'invita à la suivre

« Notre Sœur Carmen accepte de s'entretenir avec vous. Elle vous recevra dans ses appartements privés. »

Sans doute un grand honneur…La rouquine perdit le compte des étages qu'elles traversèrent et des marches qu'elles gravirent. Cette propriété n'était ni plus ni moins un labyrinthe ! Au fond d'elle-même, la cadette Weasley espérait que tout se passerait pour le mieux, car elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver la sortie ! Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant une lourde tenture pourpre, faisant sans doute office de porte ; son guide s'effaça dans une révérence, la laissant seule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté du tissu, chaude et envoûtante.

« Entre Dahud, je t'attendais. »

Ginny s'exécuta, légèrement intimidée. Elle se trouvait dans le plus haut donjon et pouvait admirer toute la vallée par la croisée. La pièce était petite et faiblement éclairée par une multitude de minuscules bougies odorantes diffusant une lumière orangée. Le mobilier se résumait à un grand lit en baldaquin, un bureau, une chaise et quelques coussins durs à même le sol. Sur la chaise, un équipement militaire et divers armes. Sur le bureau, une montagne de parchemins menaçant de s'envoler à chaque instant. Face à elle, une femme aux yeux profonds et hypnotisant dont l'accoutrement n'était pas sans rappeler les contes des Milles et une Nuits. Pourtant, son visage aux traits fins lui était familier… Où donc l'avait-elle vue ? Mais oui, c'était… Au moment où elle allait prononcer son nom, une petite voix résonna dans son esprit, lui faisant oublier le patronyme tout recherché.

_« Tu te trompes, tu ne la connais pas, mais écoute-la plutôt… »_

D'un geste, la femme l'invita à prendre place sur le couvre-lit finement ouvragé. Ginny se plia à sa demande, admirant la perfection de son ventre dénudé.

« Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tout aussi charmeur, dis-moi quel est ton but, puis ton prix, et nous verrons ensuite si ta proposition présente pour nous un intérêt quelconque… »

Alors la jolie rousse exposa ses idées, quelque peu troublée par le regard perçant de son interlocutrice…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Blaise avait perçu la détermination de la Griffondor, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle découvre sa véritable identité… Pour éviter le pire, il avait utilisé son Charme, et le résultat s'était révélé particulièrement brillant puisqu'elle le fixait maintenant comme la proie hypnotisée par le serpent.

Il n'avait pas pensé la retrouver si tôt, mais dès qu'on lui avait annoncé une jeune femme aux cheveux de braise, il avait su que c'était elle. Ce soir se jouerait la moitié de l'issue de la partie…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Située dans une des artères principales, Hermione faisait face aux hommes de la surface, les abattant froidement de sa lame, un à un, à un rythme régulier. A chaque inspiration, elle fauchait une tête ou un membre, ou encore transperçait un ennemi.

Brusquement, le flot jusque là ininterrompu de combattants se tarit, et la jeune femme se retrouva seule au beau milieu de tous ces cadavres, essoufflée. Elle essuya son épée et la remis dans le fourreau sur son dos, s'appuyant contre la paroi de terre pour se reposer quelques instants.

« Granger, susurra une voix bien trop proche d'elle à son goût, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, et encore moins dans cette… tenue ».

La sorcière se releva d'un bond et dégaina, à l'affût. Personne.

« Montre-toi vil serpent, argua-t-elle provocante »

Une idée soudain traversa l'esprit de la jolie brune, ne la lâchant plus. Une idée quelque peu saugrenue, mais après tout, elle était bien homme… Et si Malfoy était une femme ?

« Tes désirs sont des ordres Monseigneur, se moqua-t-il en se matérialisant devant elle à sa grande surprise, que me vaut cet air ébahi ? Est-ce ma beauté ou bien mon entrée en scène ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour apparaître ?

- Dans ce jeu, je suis l'Ombre, expliqua-t-il avec son petit sourire suffisant qui avait le don d'exaspérer la Griffondor, je peux donc me rendre visible ou invisible selon mon bon vouloir…Maintenant, en garde, nous ne sommes pas là pour bavasser cher ennemi !

- Tu vas morfler Malfoy

- Toi aussi Granger : contre un homme, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups. »

Alors le combat commença, rapide, fluide et violent. Cependant elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : le Serpentard était bien meilleur escrimeur qu'elle et, bientôt, la jeune femme n'eut plus le temps d'attaquer et se contenta de bloquer les assauts de son adversaire –non sans difficultés…–

A force de reculer, la sorcière se trouva acculée, dos au mur. La pire des situations, menant souvent la proie aux fers ou au trépas : échec et mat. D'un mouvement du poignet, le grand blond coinça son épée entre sa propre lame et la muraille de terre verticale, l'immobilisant totalement. Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment le regard plein de défi, la respiration saccadée, ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Brusquement, le jeune homme se colla à Hermione et l'embrassa violemment. De surprise, elle tenta de se dégager, mais Malfoy la maintenait d'une poigne d'acier et, malgré son corps d'homme, elle n'était pas en mesure de le repousser. Le baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ce qui fit naître une douce chaleur dans le corps de la brunette. De sa main libre, le sorcier aux yeux gris s'empressa de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son ennemi, dévoilant un torse large et musclé. Comme il était étrange de s'observer sans se reconnaître, de n'être pas ce que l'on croyait pourtant être…

Tandis que la bouche de Draco abandonnait la sienne pour son cou –à la grande frustration de la brunette, ses doigts effleuraient son buste, descendant délibérément à sa ceinture où leurs bassins étaient encore soudés. De le sentir si près d'elle, de le voir ainsi penché sur elle, de soupirer de ses caresses, la jeune femme se sentit soudain terriblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. En croisant le regard du fils de Mangemort face à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Bon sang, ce que c'était gênant d'être un garçon ! Son sourire narquois ne fit que renforcer son malaise… Bien vite dissipé par une main aventureuse ! Un flot de sensations étrangères et connues à la fois lui arracha un gémissement rauque qui sembla la tirer de sa surprise, et ses doigts entreprirent d'explorer le corps de son partenaire, le menant adroitement dans le même état qu'elle.

Tout à coup, Malfoy se dégagea et recula, le souffle court. Hermione comprit son comportement en sentant le froid de l'acier sur sa gorge et la pointe d'une lame sur son cœur. Les deux épées pointées sur elle, le Serpentard lui faisait face, un sourire goguenard étirant ses lèvres légèrement rougies par leur étreinte fiévreuse. Le salop !

« Tu as perdu Granger, admet-le et la partie s'arrêtera pour toi

-Pas encore ! »

D'un geste, elle tira son bâtonnet de métal de sa poche qui s'allongea et s'alourdit grandement, devenant une arme redoutable. D'un moulinet, la Griffondor rejeta la menace et fit face à son ennemi. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais trop aimé les épées… Qu'il garde les deux, elle saurait le vaincre !

« En garde ! »

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Cela s'était fait naturellement. Trop peut-être. Hypnotisée par les yeux noirs fixés sur elle, Ginny avait perdu le fil de son argumentation, troublée, et l'étrange sourire de son interlocutrice lui avait donné la chair de poule. La femme avait effleuré sa main puis était remontée le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, avec un air plein de malice. Et la sorcière s'était laissée faire, subjuguée par tant de grâce, électrisée par ce contact, noyée dans ses propres frissons.

Son coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade lorsque ces mêmes doigts avaient caressé sa joue espièglement, avant de revenir à leur position initiale, sur le lit. La rouquine n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes. Pour avoir un jour, en cherchant un livre dans les affaires d'Hermione, trouvé une drôle de photo, elle savait que cela se faisait, mais elle n'avait jamais éprouvé plus que de l'amitié envers une fille, aussi jolie soit-elle… Jusqu'au moment où son regard vert avait percuté le noir de braise de Carmen et que tout son être s'était enflammé.

Qui était-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Que cachait-elle ? Tant de questions sans réponse balayées dès que l'Amazone avait approché son visage du sien et capturé ses lèvres dans un époustouflant baiser auquel la cadette des Weasley avait répondu avec la même ardeur… Et, sans trop savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée nue dans le lit de cette femme inconnue, enivrée par le parfum de ses cheveux et par ses caresses délicieusement indécentes.

Le plaisir de l'interdit, la magie du doute, la fièvre du désir, l'attrait du vice et de la luxure. Ginny se retrouvait dans une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. Traçant de légères arabesques sur le corps tout aussi peu vêtu de sa partenaire, l'embrassant et la mordant, elle prenait un étrange plaisir à la voir se tordre de frustration dans de doux gémissements. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait Hermione. Hermione qui détaillait sans gène les jolies filles qu'elle croisait. Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel en apercevant des couples. Hermione qui, quand elle dormait encore chez les Griffondor murmurait dans son sommeil le prénom « Eloise » avec tant de passion qu'elle aurait rendu jaloux n'importe lequel de ses amants…

Alors que les mains de l'Amazone se perdaient entre ses jambes la rouquine se demanda si elle n'allait pas sérieusement renoncer aux hommes. Son amante penchée sur elle qui caressait son ventre de sa langue la conforta dans ses projets. Tandis qu'un ultime frisson de plaisir secouait tout son être et qu'elle se cambrait pour la dernière fois, la sorcière croisa le regard de l'Amazone, et un déclic se fit dans ton esprit

« Blaise ?! »

Carmen se releva brusquement, et la jeune femme aux yeux verts put encore admirer la beauté de la guerrière. Tout en elle rappelait le Serpentard, étrangement et pour la première fois, elle remarquait à quel point les traits du jeune homme étaient fins. Une douce mélodie s'échappait de ses lèvres douces, envoûtante et, tout à coup, une corde vint s'enrouler autour des poignets de la petite Weasley, tandis que sa jumelle faisait le même sort à ses chevilles. Quelques secondes plus tard, malgré un combat acharné contre ses liens animés, elle se retrouva pieds et poings liés sur le lit de son ennemi, nue et impuissante.

Pendant que Carmen –ou plutôt Blaise– se rhabillait avec un calme typiquement Zabinien, la lionne cracha sa rage, profitant du fait que son gardien avait négligé de la bâillonner.

« Enflure de Serpentard ! s'écria-t-elle, tu t'es servi de moi ! Tu t'es déguisé en femme pour mieux me mettre dans ton lit ! Enfoiré !

-Chut… la calma-t-il avec douceur en brassant ses longs cheveux sombres ; premièrement, je ne savais pas que j'aurai un corps de femme. Cela dépend des parties et peut arriver à n'importe qui. Ensuite… eh bien, ce n'était pas comme cela que j'avais imaginé notre affrontement, mais tu es venue à moi de telle façon que j'ai saisi l'opportunité de te vaincre sans te blesser. Et puis n'as-tu pas usé du même stratagème avec certains seigneurs rallier à ta cause ? Ne dis pas non : il est rare qu'un homme cède à une femme le commandement de ses troupes… Au fond, mon acte n'était pas si vil que tu le penses… surtout que cela n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire… »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts ne répondit rien, consciente de la justesse de ses arguments, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il lui sourit avec douceur tout en tressant adroitement sa crinière noire. La tenture qui servait de porte frémit et une jeune Amazone apparut.

« Bonjour ma Sœur, votre petite déjeuner est près, énonça-t-elle d'une voix claire. La Chef Guerrière d'Oherïel veut vous voir au sujet d'un éventuel soulèvement contre les hommes de l'Est qui mordent une partie de nos territoires. Tiens, reprit-elle avec amusement après avoir vue Ginny, vous avez de drôles de jeu Carmen !

- Ne me dis pas que cela te choque Laan, rétorqua Blaise sur le même ton, tu as toi-même une réputation peu catholique ! Non, il s'agit d'une prisonnière de guerre en quelque sorte… Mais je ne te la confierai pas ; je n'ai pas envie que, comme Yin, tu t'arranges pour la libérer !

- Oh, rit-elle, ne vous en faites pas pour ça : Yin partie, je lui ai juré d'être sage… Et puis je serai bien embêtée avec deux demandes en mariage ! Non, ce ne serait pas sérieux, vraiment, je vous la laisse ! Qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour la libérer, j'attends le retour de celle qui me manque tant…

- Bien, je suis heureuse que cela se soit arrangé… Fais-la un petit peu attendre ; il faut que je discute encore avec la demoiselle ici présente, sans quoi la rage dans ses yeux va mettre le feu à mes quartiers ! »

En souriant, la jeune Amazone tourna les talons et les laissa seuls.

« Tu comptes me laisser me mettre quelque chose sur le dos quand ?

- Oh, répliqua Blaise d'un air mutin, mais tu es très bien comme cela !

- …

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Draco vienne te délivrer, à moins que la petite Granger ne l'intercepte avant… Jusque là tu resteras à mes côtés en tant qu'otage, ce qui devrait calmer tes troupes prêtes à nous attaquer.

- Je ne compte pas finir la partie dans cette tenue, alors détache-moi s'il te plait que je m'habille !

- Pour que tu t'enfuies ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Mais puisque je te dis que… Oh et puis merde ! C'est toi qui passes pour une perverse après tout ! »

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se battre, Draco avait dû reconnaître que la Griffondor se débrouillait bien, même si elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il avait donc décidé de la déstabiliser plus…

Bien sûr, les corps masculins lui étaient familiers. De plus, en temps que Serpentard, il s'était fait un devoir d'essayer le plus de choses possibles et, plusieurs fois, il n'y avait pas eu que des filles dans son lit… Le jeune homme avait pendant une période beaucoup couché avec Blaise et, encore aujourd'hui, ils avaient parfois des relations ambiguës… Allumer Granger ne lui avait donc posé aucun problème… excepté lorsqu'elle avait commencé à faire de même avec une efficacité surprenante ! Sentant sa raison et ses plans s'effilocher à chacune de ses caresses, il s'était forcé à réagir et à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, lui dérobant son épée.

Cependant, cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu puisque la jeune femme disposait d'une autre arme et avait retrouvé son assurance. Malgré cela, Draco était serein : il maîtrisait parfaitement le combat à deux lames.

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Enfin ! Cette arme familière dans la main, Hermione avait l'impression de retrouver une vieille amie et d'être invincible. Malfoy allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de la défier !

Le duel se jouait serré : les deux experts se mesurant sans pitié. Malgré leur adresse, aucun ne parvenait à prendre le pas sur l'autre et ils se fatiguaient peu à peu. Pour mettre fin à cette égalité désespérante, la sorcière décida d'utiliser son ultime attaque, dangereuse car elle baisserait sa garde quelques secondes, s'exposant à la morsure de l'acier de son adversaire, mais imparable. Concentrant son énergie, elle dévoila puis frappa. L'épée de Malfoy lui déchira le flanc mais, au moment où le coup mortel tomba, il disparut, réapparaissant quelques mètres plus loin. Voyant que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, lui aussi avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens !

La technique du Serpentard la déroutait, tout comme sa vitesse de déplacement. Tout cela la rendait terriblement vulnérable et, plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme se sentait en danger. Lorsqu'il se matérialisa dans son dos et qu'elle para son assaut in extremis, elle décida de jouer sa dernière carte, espérant que cet ultime atout était maître…

Alors que Malfoy disparaissait une fois encore, la jolie brune passa sa main à sa ceinture, dégainant le colt, l'arma, et tira lorsque son ennemi fut de nouveau visible. C'était son père qui lui avait appris à tirer, mais c'était auprès d'Eloise qu'elle était véritablement devenue un tireur d'élite . Une seule balle suffit, transperçant le cœur du sorcier aux yeux gris. La surprise se lisait sur ses traits tandis qu'il s'effondrait.

« Tu as perdu Malfoy, conclut-elle en rangeant son pistolet, légèrement penchée sur sa victime, la partie est finie pour toi. »

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que la jeune femme ressentit une douleur aigue dans la poitrine. Un poignard venait de se planter dans son cœur.

« Pour toi aussi. »

Elle s'écroula à son tour, tombant allongée à ses côtés. Au final, c'était le fait de parler qui lui avait fait commettre une erreur de débutante : ne jamais baisser sa garde devant un ennemi, sauf lorsqu'on est sur qu'aucun souffle de vie n'anime son corps.

Aussitôt après la chute des deux adolescents, deux cartes à jouer se mirent à briller dans les airs : le Charmeur de Serpents et le Chasseur de Démons.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, grogna le fils de Mangemorts, c'est vous qui avez gagné ! »

Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être catapultée sur sa chaise, et elle suffoqua en ouvrant les yeux. Elle était dans ses quartiers de Préfète, aux côtés de ses trois autres camarades. C'en était fini des mondes effarants : ils avaient regagné Poudlard. Zabini fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

- Combat à mort, répondit laconiquement son ami, et toi ?

- Emprisonnement après une ruse de serpent : j'était encore Carmen…

- Ah… je vois ! »

Peu à peu, les deux filles, ayant repris leurs esprits, prirent à leur tour part à la discussion, et chacun raconta ce qu'il avait vécu…excepté quelques détails nocturnes… Ce fut lorsque Ginny poussa un cri de surprise en voyant qu'il était six heures du matin qu'ils prirent conscience de leur fatigue et rangèrent la salle pour regagner leurs draps au plus vite. Cependant, avant que chacun ne parte de son côté, le blondinet les avertit d'une chose.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, il est inutile de parler de ce jeu mesdemoiselles les Griffondor : il est interdit depuis dix ans par le Ministère de la Magie et notre cher directeur renverrait quiconque a joué ne serait-ce qu'une partie… Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est la Magie Noire qui l'alimente et l'anime, et puis il y a un risque d'addiction, ou de se perdre dans les méandres de ces mondes et de mourir de faim sur sa chaise, ou encore de ne plus distinguer fiction et réalité etc. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous ! »

Blaise partit le premier et Hermione raccompagna son amie à la porte, songeuse. Une idée venait de l'effleurer de la pointe de son aile translucide. Peut-être que le sorcier aux yeux gris pourrait l'aider maintenant qu'elle avait vu son niveau en escrime…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

**Voilà, pour les bacheliers, c'est la fin du bac (donc maintenant, vous avez le tps de mettre qques reviews :) ! )**

**alors là, ne dites plus que nos chapitres sont trop courts !**

**Bon, et sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? (chapitre aussi long, ça mérite des tonnes de reviews, non ? Sinon ça veut dire que vous aimez pas, alors on en fera des tout riquiquis )**

**Merci de nous lire et n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire en partant ;) : ça mange pas de pain et ça encourage !**

**BW & l'AD**


	16. La sorcière aux doigts de fée

**Chapitre 16**** : La sorcière aux doigts de fée**

« Malfoy…

- Oui ?

- Ce duel dont je t'ai parlé…

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, c'est Harry qui me l'a lancé…

- Alors c'était bien ce que je soupçonnais, murmura-t-il doucement en lui faisant face. Prend garde Granger, pour connaître cela Potter doit tremper dans la Magie Noire…

- C'est impossible, le coupa-t-elle, il a dû lire ça quelque part ! Et puis là n'est pas le sujet : je voudrais que tu m'aides ; que tu sois mon partenaire de combat, que tu m'entraînes en somme. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien tout d'abord, semblant réfléchir, puis il finit par acquiescer.

« Tous les soirs jusqu'à la date du duel, rendrez vous ici à vingt-trois heures précises. Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- Trois semaines… »

**66 9 66**

C'est ainsi que fut établie un entraînement intensif en vue de préparer la jeune femme à cet affrontement violent contre celui qui avait été pour elle aussi précieux qu'un frère. Draco lui apprit de nouvelles bottes secrètes à l'épée et, après avoir lourdement insisté, lui enseigna des rudiments de Magie Noire. Si elle avait été longue à convaincre, la sorcière s'était révélée être une élève attentive et vivement intéressée. En effet, une fois sa conscience mise de côté, sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur toute appréhension. Il finit pas lui révéler de cet art sombre bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Granger était une fille de Moldu exceptionnelle qui, avec une éducation de Mangemort, aurait détrôné Lord Voldemort lui-même…

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il sortit de cours et regagna ses appartements de préfet. Le blondinet jeta négligemment son sac dans sa chambre et, apercevant sa colocataire grattant avec frénésie un long parchemin, lui jeta quelques mots avant de se sauver.

« J'ai Quiddich ce soir en vue du match. Je rentrerai tard, alors laisse tomber l'entraînement.

- D'accord, s'accommoda-t-elle en souriant, ce n'est pas plus mal car avec le devoir de potion à rendre, j'aurai eu du mal à tout boucler »

Étrange comme parfois elle pouvait se montrer douce et gentille… En tout cas, elle était un véritable rat de bibliothèque, toujours fourrée dans ses bouquins, et il était sûr qu'en rentrant il la retrouverait en train de travailler ou lire…

**66 9 66**

Le Serpentard ne croyait pas si bien dire puisque lorsqu'il pénétra dans leurs quartiers communs, fourbu et trempé de pluie et de boue, la brunette relisait son immense rouleau de parchemin devant la cheminée, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Un vrai bourreau de travail ! Draco leva les yeux au ciel en entrant dans la salle de bain : cette fille était tout simplement dingue !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit de la douche en essayant d'ignorer son dos extrêmement douloureux. Une serviette autour de la taille, il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Tu n'aurais pas mal au dos par hasard ? »

Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait levé les yeux de son devoir et le regardait sérieusement. Comment savait-elle ?

« Bien sûr que non ! Je suis en pleine forme, ne te fais pas d'idées !

- Ton point le plus douloureux se trouve dans le bas de ton dos, légèrement à droite, inutile de mentir je le sais. Cela ne s'arrangera pas tout seul, je peux te le promettre.

-…

- Laisse-moi faire, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment, ce ne sera pas long, tu ne souffrira pas et après cela ta douleur au dos s'envolera… »

Voilà qui était bien tentant, surtout que la finale approchait, et que si la souffrance le déconcentrait, il serait plus difficile encore de repérer le Vif d'Or…

« D'accord, céda-t-il, méfiant, mais que vas-tu me faire ?

- Allonge-toi, tu verras bien »

Intrigué, le fils de Lucius s'exécuta, s'étendant sur son lit, dévoilant sa colonne vertébrale à sa colocataire.

« Détends-toi, rit-elle, je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Facile à dire mais nettement plus compliqué à réaliser lorsqu'on était totalement désarmé, impuissant et souffrant. Pourtant, lorsque les mains de la Griffondor firent jouer ses trapèzes puis arpentèrent tout son dos, il oublia ses soucis et son appréhension, relâchant complètement ses muscles tendus. Pendant un temps qu'il fut incapable d'évaluer, la fille de Moldus caressa, tordit, pinça, palpa, en bref massa chaque parcelle de son dos, plongeant son patient dans un étrange bien-être jusqu'alors inconnu.

L'idylle prit fin lorsque ses mains quittèrent son corps, et il soupira de frustration.

« Alors, t'avais-je menti ? le nargua-t-elle gentiment, as-tu encore mal ? »

Le fils Malfoy se releva prudemment et constata avec surprise qu'il ne souffrait plus du tout. Cette fille avait vraiment des doigts de fée… Dommage qu'elle ait un si mauvais caractère parfois !

« Merci, murmura-t-il, mais où as-tu appris ça ?

- Toute seule.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne te crois pas…

- J'ai appris en pratiquant, expliqua-t-elle, des amis m'ont demandé de les masser, et je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes mains ont toujours trouvé leur place sur les nuques ou le dos de ceux que j'appréciais. De fil en aiguille, j'ai essayé de les soulager plus que de m'amuser, et au bout d'un certain temps de pratique, j'ai réussi à les débarrasser de leur douleur. Voilà pour la petite histoire. Contente que cela t'ait plu, bonne nuit Malfoy.

- Bonne nuit Granger »

Draco s'enfouit dans ses draps avec délectation, songeant à la sensation qu'avait provoquée la jeune femme en touchant ses muscles ; à cette douce quiétude que seul offrait habituellement Morphée. Tout en glissant dans le pays des rêves, il se demanda quel cauchemar les réunirait encore cette nuit-là…

**66 9 66**

**Alors, vos impressions ? Ça vous plaît toujours ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posé quelques reviews, ça fait plaisir (vous êtes mignons avec vos « plus c'est long mieux c'est » ;) )**

**Départ en vacances, donc pas de chapitres avant… 3 semaines ou 2 mois, tout dépendra de votre participation active à la vie politique de la cité… euh pardon de votre implication dans cette fic !**

**BW & l'AD**

**PS**** : pour ceux qui sont intéressés 2 chapitres de De Crocs et De Sang (DC&DS pour les intimes ;) ) + un nouvel OS !! Voilà !**


	17. Duels et trahisons

**Chapitre 17**** : Duels et trahisons**

« Non, j'y vais seule, le coupa Hermione d'une voix ferme, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait pas droit au second

- Mais c'est de la folie, si ça se trouve il sera accompagné !

- Non il viendra seul, je le sais

- Bon, bougonna le jeune homme, eh bien fais ce qu'il te plaît, mais je regrette d'avoir perdu mes soirées à t'apprendre des choses qui ne te serviront jamais. Tu te surestimes Sang-de-Bourbe : si Potter est sensé vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne fais pas le poids… »

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer : il n'avait pas tort… Une vague de peur déferla en elle, mais la brune se maîtrisa : elle irait jusqu'au bout et ne se défilerait pas, même si c'était la Mort qui l'attendait ce soir dans la forêt interdite sous les traits d'Harry. Au moins en aurait-elle fini avec cette foutue Marque qui ne disparaissait jamais !

En passant devant le dortoir des Griffondor, la préfète ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pensant aux paroles de son amie lorsqu'elles avaient discuté après leur drôle de partie, échangeant leurs impressions et racontant ce qu'elles avaient d'abord passé sous silence.

« Cela m'obsède, avait déclaré la rouquine, chaque fois que je le croise, je rougis en me demandant si dans un corps d'homme il serait capable de me refaire vivre ces sensations… Je rêve de ses mains sur moi toutes les nuits et quand je l'observe à la dérobée je lui trouve des qualités insoupçonnées ; j'en viens même à le trouver… craquant !

- Eh bien Gin', avait diagnostiqué la brunette en riant, il me semble que tu as tous les symptômes de l'amoureuse transie !

- Arrête, s'était écriée son amie, ne parle pas de malheur !

- Et pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas avec lui ? Il n'attend que ça, tu devrais voir comme il te dévore du regard…

- Un Serpentard et une Griffondor ? Cela ne s'est jamais vu… Et puis ce serait invivable avec tous les autres…

- Depuis quand une Weasley se soucie-t-elle des convenances ? Il te plaît, ne le nie pas, tu lui plais, alors fonce et tu auras tout le reste de ta vie pour y penser ensuite. A trop réfléchir on oublie d'agir, et quand on se réveille notre jeunesse est bien loin derrière nous, alors il est trop tard…

- J'y penserai, concéda-t-elle après un moment de silence, mais alors sors avec Malfoy !

- Ca va pas bien Ginny ? s'étouffa la sorcière, cette petite fouine ? Il ne me supporte pas et c'est réciproque, alors merci pour la vie de couple… Bon allez, il faut que je me sauve… »

Non, vraiment, elle et Malfoy, quelle drôle d'idée !

Le froid de la nuit la fit frissonner alors qu'elle atteignait la clairière du rendez-vous, ou bien était-ce la peur…

« Tu es en retard »

Sans un mot, la jeune femme retira sa cape pour faire face à celui qui avait été son amant et qui aujourd'hui la défiait. L'épée de Godric Griffondor brillait dans son poing à la lueur blafarde de la lune. Dans son autre main se trouvait sa baguette, jumelle de celle du chef des mages noirs, et peut-être le futur instrument de son trépas… A son tour, la sorcière aux yeux automne dégaina sa rapière –son bâton couvert de runes étant moins maniable d'un seul bras– et sa baguette, relevant la tête d'un air de défi. Si elle mourait, ce serait avec dignité et après un long combat.

« Tu souffriras, pour Cho

- Tu es complètement fou Harry… »

Ces mots déclenchèrent l'affrontement entre les deux amis. Les sorts fusaient, tout comme les coups. Le jeune homme était violent et frappait avec l'énergie d'un dément, la blessant souvent. Ce qui surprenait le plus la préfète était que la grande majorité des sorts lancés par son adversaire étaient de la Magie Noire… Hermione avait beau le contrer et riposter, chacun de ses nouveaux assauts était plus puissant et plus efficace. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le choc face à un tel monstre était ce que lui avait enseigné Malfoy, combiné à ses propres connaissances. Malgré tous ses a priori, elle se résigna à user de la Magie Noire, et le résultat fut au-dessus de ses espérances. Ses nouvelles bottes récemment apprises lui permettaient de repousser son ennemi puis de lui jeter un sort qu'il contrait sans effort, avant d'attaquer à son tour.

L'épaule ouverte, la brunette dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était bien trop fort pour elle… Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait en forme alors qu'elle se fatiguait rapidement. Bientôt, même soulever son arme fut trop difficile, et la jeune femme la laissa sur le sol, se concentrant uniquement sur la magie. Sans cesse envoyée au tapis, exténuée, même les formules magiques rechignaient à lui venir en aide, s'isolant dans un recoin inaccessible de son esprit. A genoux dans l'herbe, à bout de force, la Griffondor regarda sans réagir Harry s'avancer vers elle. Son regard suivit le mouvement de la lame qui s'élevait au-dessus de sa tête, menace mortelle, pour retomber sur sa tête et lui trancher le corps.

Ce fut un cri qui la sauva.

« J'entends des bruits, s'exclama une voix caquetante, ce doit être notre fuyard ! »

Oh non, un professeur avait dû remarquer leur absence… Combien d'articles du règlement enfreignait-elle cette nuit ? Si on la pinçait, c'était le renvoi assuré. Agée de dix-sept ans et donc majeure chez les sorciers, elle pourrait même se retrouver en prison pour avoir combattu dans un duel interdit par la loi…

Le Survivant dut raisonner de la même manière puisqu'il s'enfuit dans le bois. Suivant son exemple, la brune ramassa son arme ainsi que son vêtement et courut dans la direction opposée à celle des bruits de pas. Brusquement, deux bras l'emprisonnèrent, une main bâillonna sa bouche, et elle se retrouva plaquée au sol sous un buisson.

« Ne dis rien, lui souffla une voix familière, et surtout ne bouge pas ! »

Malfoy…Que faisait-il là ?

« Tu m'as raconté des bêtises Peeves, grogna Rusard : il n'y a personne ici.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'un élève est sorti dans le parc puis est entré dans la Forêt !

- Foutaises ! J'en ai assez de tes balivernes, il fait froid je rentre. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! »

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient partis, le blondinet la relâcha et se releva, époussetant son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-elle sans douceur, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas me suivre…

- Tu apprendras qu'on ne donne jamais d'ordre à un Malfoy Granger, répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain, et puis je voulais voir la tête de ton cher Potter une fois que tu l'aurais vaincu…

- C'est toi qui avais raison, conclut-t-elle amèrement, je ne fais pas le poids… Il est dangereux et terrifiant, rentrons avant qu'il ne revienne et ne m'achève… »

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Potty… Ce n'était plus cet ennemi franc qu'il avait connu : c'était un être sournois qui s'en prenait à ses amis, prêt à tuer. Oui, à tuer. Cela, Draco l'avait vu dans ses yeux brillant d'un éclat sanglant, alors qu'il les regardait se battre. La folie se lisait sur ses traits aussi bien que la rage et la détermination… Le sorcier aux yeux gris avait maintenant la confirmation que celui qui devait occire Voldemort trempait allègrement dans la Magie Noire. Par la barbe de Merlin, que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il change à ce point, plongeant sans retenue dans les ténèbres ? La mort de sa belle asiatique n'avait pas pu à elle seule le transformer ainsi. Non, il y avait autre chose que tous ignoraient et qui était la clef de sa folie…

De retour dans leurs appartement, le fils de Mangemort aida la Sang-de-Bourbe quelque peu sonnée à guérir ses blessures puis la mit au lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés lorsqu'elle le retint par le bras. Cette nuit-là encore, la Mort viendrait la hanter sur la tombe de Jedusort…

**66 9 66**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione réalisa vraiment ce qui s'était passé la veille et ne put s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée que, sans Peeves et Rusard, elle giserait en ce moment même dans un cercueil sombre…

La vie reprit son cours dans le stress de l'approche des examens et l'attente d'un éventuel défi d'Harry. En effet, la jeune femme craignait qu'il n'en reste pas là et revienne à la charge, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Ses leçons avec Malfoy se poursuivirent malgré le fait que le duel soit passé et, si elles n'étaient plus aussi fréquentes, elles restaient régulières. La sorcière aimait ces moments où elle apprenait ce qui était gardé secret par ses professeurs, ce domaine inconnu qu'elle découvrait peu à peu avec une fascination enfantine. L'interdit lui plaisait, la captivait, l'encourageant à dépasser les convenances et les tabous pour accéder au savoir et au plaisir, ce dans bien des domaines…

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de sa ronde, la préfète observa un fait inhabituel : son colocataire était attablé devant la cheminée, ses cours étalés devant lui, et ses sourcils étaient froncés par la contrariété. Bien que le jeune homme comptât beaucoup sur ses capacités, il lui arrivait de travailler sérieusement. Cependant, rares étaient les fois où la magie lui résistait. En l'occurrence, cela semblait être le cas…

« Un problème Malfoy ?

- La métamorphose appliquée de jeudi, grogna-t-il, je n'y comprends rien…

- Le sortilège surprise ?

- Oui…

- Eh bien, exposa-t-elle, c'est simple, c'est un exercice à faire à deux. Le principe n'est pas compliqué : je métamorphose un objet qui t'appartient trois fois, et tu dois m'en m'empêcher. J'utilise des formes inattendues pour te prendre de cours afin que tu ne puisses pas riposter. Plus qu'un niveau élevé, cela fait appel à l'imagination du lanceur de sort… Exemple : ta cravate. Je vais lui donner de nouvelles propriétés, et toi tu vas tenter de lui faire conserver son allure originelle. »

Sortant sa baguette, la Griffondor joignit le geste à la parole. Le vêtement devint serpent puis redevint cravate. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus au Serpentard pour démêler les câbles électriques pendant à son cou et les retransformer en tissu. Enfin, lorsqu'il se retrouva encastré dans un piano à queue l'empêchant de bouger un doigt, le jeune homme s'avoua vaincu et reconnut l'efficacité de la technique saugrenue.

« A mon tour, susurra-t-il avec espièglerie une fois qu'Hermione l'eut délivré de son instrument. »

Son chemisier se changea en une lourde côte de maille, puis en une substance gélatineuse lui collant les bras au corps. Dans chaque cas, elle se sortit d'affaire, non sans maudire son pseudo élève d'avoir choisi un tel objet. En revanche, la jeune femme ne put que serrer ses bras autour de sa poitrine quand son habit se changea en une multitude de papillons blancs s'envolant dans la nuit à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Quel pervers ! Elle l'aurait bien giflé, mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle dévoile son buste au fils de Mangemort qui la regardait, un sourire mutin aux lèvres ; perspective qui ne l'enchantait guerre…

« On voit que tu apprends vite, grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. »

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées alors qu'il lui barrait la route.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Je vais m'habiller Malfoy, énonça-t-elle sèchement, car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as fait disparaître ma chemise…

- Mais ce n'est qu'un détail, rétorqua-t-il en chassant une mouche imaginaire devant son visage, et puis de toute façon elle ne t'allait pas : trop grande pour toi.

- Merci, mais je suis encore capable de choisir mes fringues, alors laisse-moi passer. »

Exaspérée, la sorcière renonça à cacher son soutien-gorge et tenta d'ouvrir sa porte. C'était sans compter le pied du jeune homme qui la bloquait.

« Mais bon sang Malfoy, s'écria-t-elle, lassée de son jeu, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ? répondit-il, charmeur ; t'entendre crier mon nom de plaisir bien sûr, comme tu m'as mis au défi de le faire… »

Collant ses paumes sur sa taille, il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé de leur salle commune tout en l'embrassant savamment, et comme il le faisait fort bien elle se garda de le repousser. Une certaine lassitude l'envahit lorsqu'il l'y allongea. La jeune femme était fatiguée de se battre. Fatiguée de lutter contre son corps, fatiguée de refouler ses désirs, fatiguée de se maîtriser, encore et toujours, fatiguée de trop réfléchir. Alors la préfète se laissa aller à la douce caresse des mains du Serpentard sur son ventre, décidant pour une fois d'écouter autre chose que sa raison.

Le sorcier ne la déshabilla pas, se contentant d'effleurer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau mise à nue, douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir avec amusement. De son côté, elle ne se priva pas de lui retirer pull et t-shirt pour satisfaire ce besoin soudain de toucher son corps. La langue du préfet des serpents sur son cou lui fit perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Seuls comptaient désormais ce que Malfoy lui faisait et les sensations qu'il faisait naître dans tout son être. Il embrassa son ventre plat, la chatouillant de ses lèvres humides, et elle frissonna lorsque sa main s'égara sous sa jupe, effleurant son pubis. Sa langue s'enroula voluptueusement autour de celle de son amant dans un ballet complexe, et ses propres mains partirent à l'assaut de la ceinture du Serpentard.

Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'ils devenaient plus entreprenants, leurs corps brûlant avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il fit glisser sa culotte le long de sa jambes et la lui retira délicatement. Délaissant sa bouche, il caressa son sexe de sa langue, s'attardant sur son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se cambrer. A ce moment, il introduisit un doigt en elle avec douceur tandis que ses mains fines de jeune femme couraient sur son érection. Alors qu'il effectuait un lent va-et-vient en souples mouvements de poignets, elle abandonna son membre dressé pour s'acharner sur son dos, priant pour qu'il accélère. Conscient de son désir, il n'en fit rien, prolongeant la torture jusqu'à ce que la morsure de ses dents sur sa langue se fasse trop pressante. Alors il s'accorda à ses sensuelles ondulations de bassin pour la mener aux portes du plaisir sans qu'elle ait cédé à l'envie de murmurer son prénom.

Malfoy se releva alors et la contempla. Allongée, tremblante, la chevelure éparse et les yeux étrécis par le désir, elle était délicieusement envoûtante... L'embrassant une dernière fois avec douceur, il partit se coucher, la laissant seule avec ses sentiments et ses interrogations. Il était inutile de nier qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait, ni qu'elle avait eu envie qu'il la possède totalement, mais il n'était pas questions qu'ils fassent l'amour sur le terrain de jeu de Voldemort, alors que ce dernier pouvait la contrôler par le biais de la Marque et être l'unique responsable de son désir…

**66 9 66**

Il avait échoué : à cause de ce foutu fantôme, il n'avait pas pu achever cet être vil qui avait tué Cho ! Maudit soit-il : s'il n'était pas déjà mort, lui, Harry Potter, s'en serait chargé… Tant pis, si cette fois il n'avait pas pu atteindre ses objectifs, il y arriverait la prochaine fois, c'était sûr, Hermione payerait !

Comme un encouragement, deux yeux rouges de serpent brillèrent dans la nuit d'un éclat mauvais ne présageant que douleur et trépas.

**66 9 66**

C'est avec bonne humeur qu'Hermione se rendit en cours, la tête pleine de ses souvenirs de la veille. Peut-être que Malfoy la considérait finalement autrement que comme une Sang-de-Bourbe... La journée se passa à merveille, et même la classe d'Histoire de la Magie lui parut intéressante –pour dire !

La jeune femme passa sa soirée chez Ginny, qui avait l'intention d'accepter une invitation de Zabini, ce qui la fit sourire. Les vacances de Pacques se dessinaient à l'horizon comme la terre apparaît aux naufragés. En bref, tout allait pour le mieux ! A minuit, la fille de Moldus se décida à rentrer.

En chemin, elle croisa trois première année dans le recoin d'un couloir, un paquet de cigarettes à la main, suffoquant plus que fumant. Trente points furent retirés à Serpentard et les clopes confisquées. La jeune femme avait l'air maligne : qu'allait-elle faire de tout cela ? Elle fumait peu et en prenait le plus souvent à son colocataire…

La Griffondor fit pivoter le tableau et pénétra dans l'appartement. La lumière était encore allumée, preuve que son voisin n'était pas encore couché. Cependant, en rentrant dans leur salle commune, Hermione ressentit un certain malaise, doublé d'un drôle de sentiment : quelque chose était différent de d'habitude… Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être, étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal…

C'est en passant devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Malfoy qu'elle comprit ce qui clochait. Debout, entièrement nu, il caressait le corps offert d'une belle blonde plantureuse et, d'après ses gémissements, fort consentante. Regagnant sa propre chambre comme elle avait l'intention de le faire, la brunette se jeta sur son lit, une rage sourde s'emparant de son esprit. Il osait ramener une fille ici, et se la taper la porte ouverte, la narguant après ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Le salop !

D'un geste plein de colère, elle se grilla une sèche, espérant que cela la calmerait. Ses mains tremblèrent sur son briquet et elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire naître une flamme. Tirant ans douceur sur le mince rouleau blanc, elle se maudit intérieurement. Comme elle avait été stupide de voir en Malfoy autre chose qu'un vil Serpentard ! Pour un peu, elle aurait pu l'apprécier…

Les gémissements dans la pièce voisine lui donnèrent la nausée et la jeune femme, voyant son mégot s'éteindre, alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Elle fumait peu et irrégulièrement, pour se calmer ou pour le plaisir, usant du tabac avec parcimonie. En cet instant, peu lui importait sa santé ou ses principes. Elle l'avait laissé la salir de ses mains de Serpentard habituées à courir sur les corps de femme. Il l'avait embrassé de cette bouche qui en avait baisé tant d'autres, et, comme toutes ses conquêtes, elle avait aimé cela.

Sa propre bêtise et ses sentiments lui firent horreur à mesure que les sons rauques se transformaient en cris. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il éprouvait quelconque sentiment favorable à son égard alors qu'il s'envoyait en l'air sous son nez, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle était sa chose, rien de plus, et que s'il la mettait dans son lit ce serait pour une nuit, à peine…

Pire encore, après avoir tant exprimé leur jouissance, ils recommençaient ! Accoudée à sa fenêtre, Hermione en était à sa sixième cigarette. C'était la nicotine seule qui l'empêchait de commettre deux meurtres. Une fois encore, elle ne faisait pas le poids : la fille qu'il avait ramenée, sans doute plus jeune qu'elle, était magnifique. La perfection de son corps et sa beauté l'avaient frappée. Evidemment, Malfoy pouvait s'offrir autre chose que des thons… Que pouvait-elle contre cela ? Elle ne serait jamais ce canon blond aux longues jambes fines dont la cambrure du dos, exagérée, mettait en valeur des fesses rondes et fermes, tout aussi parfaites que sa poitrine généreuse ou son ventre plat. A cette sculpture fantastique s'ajoutaient un charmant minois et de grands yeux bleus… une poupée parfaite, songea la Griffondor avec amertume.

A la onzième cigarette, son briquet la lâcha. Il était quatre heures du matin et la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'elle sortit récupérer un paquet d'allumettes qui traînait sur la cheminée. Quel enfoiré ! Les bruits s'étaient calmés et, tout en craquant le petit morceau de bois, la jeune femme sentit une tristesse infinie envahir son âme. Une fois encore, elle avait été déçue…

Jetant au feu le minuscule bâton brisé, elle recommença avec un autre, ne désespérant pas d'allumer sa clope un jour ou l'autre. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, la blonde sortit de la chambre, lui adressant un petit signe de la main, un sourire triomphant au visage.

_Salope._

Mais ce qui la blessa le plus fut le sarcasme dans les yeux de son colocataire.

« Que croyais-tu Sang-de-Bourbe, railla-t-il, que j'allais me contenter de toi, coucher avec toi, et peut-être même t'épouser ? Réveille-toi Granger, le prince charmant n'existe pas, et qui voudrait d'un rat de bibliothèque comme toi ? Inutile de croire à la grande histoire d'amour ; je ne salirai pas mon nom du tien, ni l'intégralité de mon corps sur ta peau de Moldue, alors inutile de te faire des films : retourne à tes bouquins, tu n'es bonne qu'à cela… »

Comment osait-il ? Pourtant, dans une certaine mesure, il n'avait pas tort : elle avait attendu beaucoup de lui et avait imaginé qu'il pourrait la respecter et l'estimer. Elle s'était trompée.

De rage, la sorcière lui lança le cendrier au visage, qu'il esquiva. Que son âme brûle en Enfer ; elle se ferait Auror pour le massacrer sans pitié lorsqu'il rejoindrait les rangs des Mangemorts… Ah non, c'est vrai qu'elle avait la Marque sur le bras… eh bien tant pis, elle se vengerait autrement, ou l'oublierait, tout simplement, lui et ses paroles blessantes, ses sourires, ses mains sur son corps…

La jeune femme se rua dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle, violemment. Maudits soient-ils, lui et ses sentiments, ses rêves de fillette, ses idylles. L'espace d'un instant, elle l'avait aimé, et il avait tout brisé…

**66 9 66**

**Voilà, pleins de nouveaux éléments dans ce chapitre !**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ! (chapitre aussi long beaucouuuup de reviews pour motiver les auteurs à récidiver dans la longueur )**

**A très bientôt... **

**BW & l'AD **


	18. Possédé

**Chapitre 18**** : Possédé ?**

.

Deux jours, deux jours qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, lui jetant à peine quelques regards tantôt furieux, tantôt blessés, et ces derniers étaient les pires… Cependant, comment aurait-il pu, sans perdre la face, effacer ces mots qu'il avait prononcés sans vraiment les penser ? Après l'avoir entendu gémir et sentit se cambrer, elle, Hermione Granger, dont les mains s'égaraient dans son pantalon, il avait brûlé de désir toute la nuit, et le lendemain, il avait dragué la première fille qu'il avait croisée –jolie et bien foutue de préférence– et l'avait amenée dans son lit, parfaitement conscient de la présence de sa voisine. Mais la voir ainsi, fière et ravagée, une sèche plantée entre ses lèvres tremblantes, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Et cela l'avait plongé dans une rage noire… Éprouver des sentiments pour une femme était à ses yeux une faiblesse. La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie en perdant Sarah en était la preuve, et il avait juré de ne plus s'attacher à quiconque pourrait le faire souffrir de nouveau. Alors, devant cette douceur qui l'envahissait à la vue du désespoir de Granger, il s'était montré dur et cruel, cassant, voulant la blesser pour que jamais plus elle ne lui fasse ressentir de tels sentiments contradictoires, que plus jamais elle ne l'approche ni ne lui redonne envie d'elle…

Malgré ses résolutions, quelque chose s'était disloqué en lui quand elle avait claqué et verrouillé la porte derrière elle.

Deux jours à chercher et à éviter son regard. Deux jours déchiré entre l'envie de lui demander pardon et celle de la rejeter, de lui lancer des paroles méprisantes de nouveau.

Mais le pire, c'étaient ces trois dernières nuits… Barricadée dans sa chambre Draco l'entendait crier dans son sommeil, se réveillant de ses cauchemars en sanglotant. Il la savait perdue, paniquée et secouée de spasmes. Seule avec ses angoisses et la vision de la mort… Chaque fois qu'il s'était précipité pour la rassurer, le jeune homme s'était heurté à une porte verrouillée par une clef ainsi que des sortilèges complexes et puissants. Chaque soir, il retournait donc se coucher, dépité, replongeant dans ses propres cauchemars, douloureux souvenirs. Dans ces moments, le jeune homme se rendait compte de l'habitude qu'il avait prise, ces derniers temps, de la sentir à ses côtés au sortir de ses rêves sanglants, et de la solitude dans laquelle il s'était muré en la blessant. Plus qu'un objet de désir, le blondinet avait perdu une présence réconfortante, une compagne nocturne l'aidant à porter le poids de son passé. Par les moustaches de Salazar, ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Granger devait souffrir doublement de sa cruauté et du fait qu'il l'ait abandonnée à ses tourments. Mais il était trop tard…

**66 9 66**

Hermione ne dormait plus et fumait trop. L'odeur du tabac avait imprégné ses draps et ses vêtements. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus violents et réalistes, et la jeune femme appréhendait le sommeil, étudiant le plus tard possible, une sèche au bec, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur ses cours. Le jour, elle était comme un zombie : suivant ses cours, mangeant peu et vite, la sorcière passait le plus de temps possible à la bibliothèque, ce qui aurait inquiété ses amis si ils se souciaient encore d'elle. Le pire était les moments où la sorcière se trouvait seule avec Malfoy. Elle avait beau l'ignorer, ses mots sonnaient encore dans son esprit, tout aussi tranchants que lorsqu'ils avaient été prononcés la première fois. Peut-être qu'avec le temps leur fil s'émousserait et ils cesseraient alors de la blesser…

La jeune femme descendit dans la Grande Salle, la mort dans l'âme. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'élèves à son goût, comme toujours. Se faufilant parmi la marée humaine de jambes, de têtes et de bras, elle sentit soudain une aura malveillante qui se rapprochait d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle eut le temps de voir fut deux yeux rouges étrécis, flamboyant de haine.

_Harry. _

Avant qu'elle puisse esquisser un geste, le bras du Survivant se replia autour de son cou dans une clé parfaite. Pour se libérer de cet étau mortel, la sorcière tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en essayant de tirer sur son coude, mais ses mains étaient étrangement lourdes. La brune ne sentait plus son corps et, bientôt, ne pouvant plus respirer, sa vison de la salle se modifia. Elle ne vit plus qu'un étrange couloir, ressemblant fortement à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais dépourvu de toute personne ou meuble. Seuls restaient les torches et les tableaux.

Son esprit se détacha doucement de son corps. Tiens, cela lui rappelait l'été de ses treize ans alors que, très malade, elle s'était évanouie. Tout était calme ; elle ne ressentait plus rien. Peu à peu, le décor s'obscurcit de lambeaux noirs. La jeune femme se sentait flotter, ses pensées dérivaient tranquillement et elle continuait de penser avec une clarté surprenante.

_Elle était bien…_

L'image du couloir se disloqua en fragments géométriques auxquels se greffaient d'autres images : une rampe d'escalier en bois, une voile d'un rouge terne, une poignée de porte ronde… C'est lorsque ces images commencèrent à disparaître une à une, avalées par le néant, qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle était en train de mourir, son esprit s'éloignant de plus en plus de son corps.

Non ! Elle voulait vivre !

Alors, rassemblant le peu de volonté qui lui restait, la Griffondor se raccrocha désespérément à ces morceaux lumineux de la Grande Salle. Sortant peu à peu de son état de flottement, la peur s'empara d'elle. Elle reprit brutalement conscience de certaines parties de son corps, ses pensées se cramponnant toujours à ces morceaux d'images.

_Peur, panique, désespoir. _

La brunette avait l'impression qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sans rien voir, qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais. La panique la submergea. Elle était seule, seule et en train de mourir. Rassemblant les fragments de lumière, la jeune femme laissa la pièce se recomposer, image floue et houleuse. Tout tanguait. La jeune femme venait de se relever, haletante, secoué de sanglot. Elle avait l'impression horrible que son visage était couvert de sang, qu'il en coulait de ses yeux, de son nez, de sa bouche ! Pourtant, quand elle porta ses mains à son visage et qu'elle les regarda, elles étaient intactes. Titubante, la Griffondor respirait difficilement, son souffle haché par les spasmes de détresses qui lui déchiraient le ventre et la gorge, l'ébranlant à chaque fois. Ses pensées étaient chaotiques, décousues, et tout ce qu'elle ressentait était la panique. Elle voyait les élèves massés autour d'elle sans vraiment réaliser qu'ils étaient là, et se jeta dans les bras ouverts de la personne la plus proche qui la serra contre lui.

Malfoy.

Si sa détresse et sa peur avaient été moins grandes, peut-être aurait-elle réagi à ce contact, mais la fille de Moldus se laissa aller à cet instant de réconfort, sans que ses sanglots d'angoisse se calment. La rouge et or n'entendait pas ses paroles apaisantes mais percevait le ton rassurant de sa voix. Elle se laissa entraîner à l'infirmerie, respirant fortement pour calmer ses tremblements et ses sanglots, sans succès.

On l'allongea sur un lit et on lui fit avaler une potion calmante. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

**66 9 66**

Le visage penché sur son assiette, Draco mâchonnait un bout de pain sans appétit, bercé par le bruit des conversations. La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer et l'effervescence des élèves était palpable. Attablé seul, il ruminait ses souvenirs et son amertume. Au final, Granger l'obsédait toujours autant, ce qui rendait leur conflit encore plus douloureux.

Quelque chose cependant le força à tourner la tête, à se lever comme les autres. Il était stupide d'écouter ainsi ses intuitions : c'était un raisonnement totalement féminin et incongru. Pourtant, un pressentiment le poussa à sonder la foule du regard. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Aux yeux de tous, Potter enlaçait Hermione. Cependant, le Serpentard savait que jamais le Survivant n'aurait fait un tel geste, d'autant plus que le visage de Granger était rouge, ses yeux révulsés, et que ses jambes pendaient, sans force. Merde ! Ce salop ne plaisantait pas !

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait couru aussi vite.

Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Bousculant sans s'excuser, il avançait, la peur au ventre, craignant d'être impuissant et de la voir s'effondrer, morte. Son poing percuta violemment le visage du Griffondor en transe, le jetant au sol. Il ne se releva pas. Sans s'occuper de lui, le Serpentard s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme, l'appela, la secoua doucement, effrayé par son absence de réaction. Il allait la gifler quand une main raidie par l'âge se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse-là, souffla Dumbledore avec sagesse, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle : c'est à Hermione de se battre pour revenir ou, si elle ne le peut pas, de partir en paix… »

Alors le sorcier s'était redressé, se jurant que si elle s'en tirait, il s'excuserait et veillerait sur elle. Et il avait attendu. Chaque seconde était un supplice mais, quand un sanglot la secoua et qu'elle se leva en titubant, il reprit espoir. La serrant contre lui, le fils de Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la haire envers celui qui la laissait si frêle et paniquée, abattue. Il payerai.

Accompagné du directeur et de quelques professeurs, Draco la soutint jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la regarda hoqueter sans pouvoir l'aider, des pleurs sans fin la secouant toute entière sans qu'aucune larme ne coulât de ses yeux. Enfin, elle s'endormit et le préfet lui tint la main jusqu'à ce que l'heure des visites soit terminée. A contrecœur, le jeune home l'abandonna une fois encore, la laissant se reposer. Le lendemain, il serait à son chevet lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.

**66 9 66**

Quand Harry l'avait vue traverser la salle, une voix avait résonné dans son esprit, tellement forte qu'il n'avait pu penser à autre chose.

_Tue-la._

Puissante, cette phrase fit vibrer chaque fibre de son corps, et tout devint rouge sang. Hermione était responsable de la mort de Cho. C'était une espionne de Voldemort, il fallait la tuer pour les sauver tous. Elle était le Mal. Elle était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne…

Le geste était simple, deux yeux rubis le guidaient. Le jeune homme serra le cou frêle dans le creux de son bras, sentant le poul battre de moins en moins vite. Avec délectation, il la vit s'effondrer et la soutint pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Enfin, elle allait payer pour ses crimes !

Un coup de poing le sonna, lui faisant lâcher prise, et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Malfoy le glaça.

_Amour, rage, peur, souffrance_ ; toutes ces émotions qui avaient disparu de son âme à lui, Harry Potter. Alors il réalisa : il venait d'essayer de tuer sa meilleure amie, et peut-être même avait-il réussi… Une présence en lui lui avait dicté une conduite à adopter, l'avait persuadé que la préfète était responsable de la mort de celle qu'il aimait, et il n'avait pas eu la force de combattre cette voix…

Lui, le Survivant et futur assassin de Voldemort avait peut-être commis un crime, et c'était un Serpentard, fils de Mangemort, qui l'avait ramené à la raison, protégeant la Griffondor. Il était un monstre… Comment se relever après cela ? Il ne méritait plus de vivre, que la mort l'emporte définitivement pour qu'il expie son acte en Enfer !

« Potter, l'interpella la le directeur, attendez moi devant mon bureau le temps que j'accompagne Miss Granger à l'infirmerie… Vous avez de la chance : elle est en vie… »

Le jeune homme s'était exécuté, heureux de cette dernière nouvelle, mais abattu par son propre geste.

Dumbledore revint, le fit s'asseoir, et, le fixant de ses iris bleus, lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Anéanti par la mort de Cho, il avait été faible psychologiquement, ce qui avait fissuré ses défenses mentales –exactement ce que recherchait le Seigneur de Ténèbres–. Ce dernier s'était alors engouffré dans cette brèche, envahissant et contrôlant l'âme d'Harry, le poussant à faire et à dire des choses que le Griffondor n'aurait, en temps normal, jamais divulguées ou exprimées –ni même pensées !–.

_Il avait été possédé…_

Personne n'avait rien vu, pas même le directeur très occupé en ce moment et donc personne n'avait pu l'aider. Le Lord Noir, une fois dans sa tête, avait étouffé la confiance du jeune homme pour mieux le détruire et faire du mal à son entourage. C'étaient Draco Malfoy et ses sentiments qui avaient brutalement « réveillé » la véritable personnalité du Survivant, ce qui avait expulsé Tom Jedusort de son âme… C'était grâce à lui que la jeune femme était vivante, et Harry lui devait beaucoup.

Pour l'heure, le directeur entreprit de lui enseigner l'occlumancie de manière intensive, afin qu'il se protège de toute intrusion. Jamais plus le sorcier aux yeux vert n'ouvrirait son esprit à quiconque, et il se jura de vaincre Voldemort, pour Hermione et pour Cho…

.

**66 9 66**

.

**Votre opinion sur ce passage ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Merci de nous lire !**

**BW & l'AD**


	19. T'ouvrir mon âme

**Chapitre 19**** : T'ouvrir mon âme**

.

Il fallut un certain temps à la jolie Griffondor pour qu'elle s'en remette. Pendant une semaine, elle resta muette, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, sans interruption. Draco restait toujours à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage, embrassant par moment son front blême. Le jeune homme désespérait en voyant l'état dans lequel la sorcière se trouvait, se demandant si il parviendrait un jour à la faire sourire de nouveau…

Et puis, un matin, sa main avait répondu à la pression de ses doigts et elle avait murmuré son prénom dans un souffle, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour-là, Draco fut le plus heureux des Serpentards, cessant de maudire Potter –même s'il savait que le pauvre Griffondor avait été possédé et souffrait chaque jour de son acte–, il s'empara délicatement de la bouche de la belle dont le sourire s'élargit.

« Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait : j'ai horreur des poupées blondes, avoua-t-il, penaud ; c'était toi que je voulais…

- Pourtant, objecta la préfète, elle était parfaite…

- Si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua le blondinet, la perfection est lassante et ne laisse pas de place au charme. La personne en devient superficielle… Et puis, c'est ennuyant : pas un seul petit défaut à aimer chez quelqu'un, rien qu'une beauté idéale. C'est un objet qui gémit que tu as entre les mains, pas une femme…

- Hum, hum, toussa l'infirmière, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis désolée de vous couper dans votre envolée lyrique, mais l'heure des visites est terminée et il faut laisser Miss Granger se reposer…

- Je ne peux pas… ?

- Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, car je doute que ma patiente dorme beaucoup… Je veux bien sûr parler de votre… bavardage !

- Oh ! Madame, je ne vous permets pas, s'offusqua le Serpentard, jamais je n'abuserai d'une jeune fille malade, profitant de sa faiblesse pour… bavarder avec elle !

- Dehors Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle en riant, le jetant à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie à coups de pieds au derrière, vous reviendrez demain ! »

**66 9 66**

Hermione jouait distraitement avec Pattenron, assise sur son lit. C'était dimanche matin et son colocataire était parti à son entraînement de Quidditch. Draco Malfoy... un être étrange… Cela faisait quelques jours que Mme Pomfresh l'avait libérée et, lorsqu'elle avait passé le pas de la porte, ses grands yeux gris s'étaient illuminés. Doux et attentionné, ses paroles blessantes étaient désormais dirigées vers les médisants…

La jeune femme soupira en regardant le vent faire danser les feuilles des saules dans le parc. Elle avait vu la mort en face, elle avait goûté à son calme douloureux, à sa douce plénitude. Maintenant, la Griffondor n'avait plus peur ni de la mort, ni de la vie. La sorcière avait perçu le trépas comme une ultime paix intérieure, un repos bienveillant. Il était la dernière page du livre de la vie. En ayant lu la fin, la sorcière était à même de parcourir l'ouvrage sans crainte puisque, quoi qu'il arrive, elle savait comment tout cela se terminerait… Cependant, la fille de Moldus avait payé le prix de cette connaissance par une période sombre où, sans vivre vraiment, elle ne pouvait mourir malgré la noirceur de son âme, réduite à l'état d'un légume larmoyant. Mais il y avait eu Draco, Ginny, Blaise et bien d'autres qui l'avaient soutenue, réconfortée et épaulée dans sa détresse…

Surtout Draco…

On frappa à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit.

_Harry._

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la brunette. Bien sûr, on lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été possédé, bien sûr, elle avait vu son visage ravagé, bien sûr, son regard était redevenu le même, juste un peu plus triste. Mais rien n'y faisait, chaque fois que le Survivant était près d'elle, la préfète n'était pas à l'aise.

« Hermione, commença-t-il doucement, cela ne peut plus durer.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De cette situation : tu me fuis, je n'arrive pas à te regarder en face, et pourtant, si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi…

- Toi aussi Harry, tu es un ami formidable, mais c'est plus fort que moi : j'ai peur…

- Il y a un moyen. »

Qu'avait-il encore trouvé ? D'un geste ample, le jeune homme retira sa robe de sorcier, se retrouvant nu devant elle, le corps couvert de runes.

« Laisse-moi t'ouvrir mon âme…

- Non, s'écria la préfète, je ne peux pas accepter, ce n'est pas humain de te faire subir cela !

- Hermione, je t'en prie… »

Son ton était doux et suppliant. Sans doute y avait-il longtemps réfléchi… Alors, la sorcière posa résolument ses mains dans les paumes découvertes de son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut un amour fraternel et une forte détermination, avant de plonger dans l'âme de celui qui vaincrait les Ténèbres.

Ce fut comme un tourbillon d'émotion. A une vitesse effarante, la jeune femme revécut avec Harry une partie de son passé chez les Dursley, sa colère, sa tristesse. Poudlard, amitié, rires et terreurs à chaque rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Douleurs folles. _

Cho…

Amour et désir, le sorcier ne lui cacha rien. Sa peine immense explosa soudain, fissurant ses pensées, et la jeune femme comprit à quel point cela l'avait fragilisé. Et elle le vit, ce serpent sournois aux yeux rouges qui peu à peu s'insinuait dans l'esprit d'Harry, le contrôlant, le détruisant.

Hermione perçut cette haine immense à son égard, la lutte de son ami, trop faible à ce moment pour vaincre Voldemort. Recroquevillé dans sa tête et impuissant, le véritable Harry Potter assistait à ses propres actes avec horreur et dégoût, sans pouvoir lutter. La sorcière ressentit toutes ses émotions, son déchirement actuel et lut la pureté de son âme ainsi que son amour. Elle vit la peine, la solitude, l'angoisse, mais aussi le bonheur et le courage.

_Elle perçut la vie._

Un calme intérieur l'envahit lorsqu'elle regagna son propre esprit. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face lui souriait, tout aussi serein. Ils s'étaient compris, et la Griffondor avait enfin retrouvé son vieil ami de toujours. Heureuse, elle se jeta dons ses bras, sans appréhension cette fois.

C'est à ce moment que Draco rentra, et il fallut lui expliquer longtemps que c'était un simple concours de circonstance si sa protégée se trouvait enlacée par un homme nu… Réticent au départ, la joie de la brunette le fit fondre et, après qu'Harry se soit rhabillé, le malentendu fut oublié.

**66 9 66**

.

**Mh... ça commence à sentir la happy end à plein de nez, vous ne trouvez pas... ? (on s'arrête là ??)**

**M'enfin, rêvez pas trop, vu avez vu la tête des auteurs ? (non justement, bon, vous avez encore vos chances alors !)**

**On espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que ce court chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé... **

**Le suivant vous réserve quelques surprises... épicées **

**BW & l'AD**


	20. Concrétisation et révélations

**Chapitre 20**** : Concrétisation et révélations**

.

« Draco ?

- Mh ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais pendant tes vacances ? lui demanda la jeune femme en rentrant.

- A part te surveiller pour que tu ne ramènes pas des messieurs tous nus, et, si j'en ai le courage, réviser mes examens de fin d'année, rien de spécial, répondit-il en riant, pourquoi cette question ?

- Ca te dirait d'approfondir ta connaissance du monde Moldu, argua-t-elle, j'ai de la famille en Provence, et une invitation pour les vacances de Pacques… c'est-à-dire dans deux jours.

- Mh… c'est un plan foireux ? la questionna-t-il, méfiant, il y a des jolies filles ?

- Non, ma cousine est mariée, et puis je ne te laisserais pas faire…

- Bon, tant pis, mais je suis partant !

- Super ! Prépare ta valise, on part demain : la route sera longue.

- On ne transplane pas ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule ?

- Eh non, on passe de l'Angleterre au Midi en moto, ça te dit ?

- Tant que ce n'est pas toi qui conduit…

- …

-Oh non… »

**66 9 66**

Le tonton embrassa sa nièce, la serrant contre lui. Le cousin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et la tante le regarda avec un grand sourire entendu. Et voilà, lui, Draco Malfoy, se retrouvait au coeur de Londres dans la famille de son ex-ennemie Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

- Bon, exposa l'oncle, j'ai fait la pression des pneus et le plein, elle est parée pour le grand voyage !

- Oh, merci beaucoup Laurent, c'est super ! Bon sang, murmura la jeune femme en caressant la courbe métallique de l'engin, elle est toujours aussi belle…

- Par contre, avança le cousin, comment tu vas faire si tu te fais chopper par les flics ? Tu n'es pas majeure, tu n'as pas le permis… tu risques gros !

- T'en fais pas Thomas, le rassura-t-elle en riant, dans le monde des sorciers, je suis majeure, alors pour les faux papiers, il n'y a pas de problèmes !

- Veinarde… Je suppose que pour passer de l'Angleterre à la France c'est le même topo ?

- Par les airs…

-Bon, arrête-toi là avant que je ne change d'avis et que je garde la moto, s'exclama le tonton en riant. J'ai gardé tes fringues, ton copain n'a qu'à prendre les miennes : j'avais moins de bide du temps où je roulais encore… »

Quel drôle de monde et de langage ! Le fils de Lucius s'y sentait bien. Ici, peu importait qui tu étais, quel était ton passé : seuls comptaient tes actes et paroles présents. Le jeune homme revêtit les habits de l'oncle : bottes et pantalon de cuir noir, blouson de motard noir et rouge, ainsi que l'inévitable casque légèrement trafiqué par la préfète d'un coup de baguette. Un sort avait réduit leur bagages afin qu'ils tiennent dans leur poche sans problème… le rêve de tout motard !

« Allez en selle ! lui cria-t-elle »

Merlin ! Vêtue de la même façon que lui, son casque à la main, elle était magnifique ! Il avait bien fait de l'accompagner : n'importe quel homme sensé aurait essayé de la mettre dans son lit… Et ce pantalon qui collait ses jambes fines et mettait ses fesses en valeur… Une petite tape sur la nuque mit fin aux images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

« Qui que tu sois pour Hermione, murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant, elle n'en n'est pas moins ma cousine, alors je te conseille d'arrêter de la reluquer, sinon tu risques fort de te prendre mon poing dans la gueule. »

Sa réaction était légitime : à sa place, il aurait réagi de la même façon… Après avoir dit au revoir une dernière fois, la sorcière mit le moteur en marche avec un plaisir non dissimulé et partit en trompe.

« Embrasse Léa et Marc de notre part ! »

Si la fille de Moldu était parfaitement à l'aise, ce n'était pas le cas de son passager, cramponné aux poignées.

« Tu m'entends Draco ? demanda une voix sortant de son casque.

- Oui. Un sort de communication ?

- Exactement. Accroche-toi à moi, on va pousser la bécane un petit peu plus ; j'ai pas envie de te perdre en route ! »

Une main après l'autre, le Serpentard se détacha des montants métalliques pour enlacer la jeune femme, se collant contre son corps. Il préféra ne plus regarder les panneaux de limitation de vitesse, tant l'aiguille du compteur s'affolait. Elle conduisait bien mais très vite. Trop à son goût.

« Tu as appris quand ?

- Il y a deux ans sur cette moto, avec Laurent. D'abord les bases, puis la technique et la vitesse. C'est un pro, mais il a des problèmes de dos. L'année dernière, il s'est fait opérer car il commençait à être paralysé, et on lui a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de moto. Le pauvre a eu du mal à accuser le coup, et encore aujourd'hui, il soupire de frustration et de nostalgie en conduisant sa voiture tandis que des motards le doublent, le remerciant d'un signe de main ou de jambe. Du coup, il m'a refilé la titine et m'a transmis son expérience et sa passion.

- Et qui sont Marc et Léa ?

- Ah, rit la jolie brune, eux, c'est une longue histoire. Léa est ma cousine, et Marc son mari. Elle est éditrice et lui écrivain. Intéressé par le début de son roman, elle l'a rencontré, et lui est tombé fou amoureux. La semaine suivante, il insérait dans son histoire une superbe scène indécente à souhait, tentant le tout pour le tout. D'abord surprise, ma cousine a été amusée et touchée –il faut dire qu'il est joli garçon–, et elle lui a demandé de lire le passage à haute voix. L'auteur, sans se troubler, s'est exécuté… et je te laisse imaginer la suite ! Comme quoi, avec des mots, on peut aller bien loin… »

Etrange famille, vraiment… quoique la sienne ne valait pas mieux… La moto filait, éclair orange et noir, et Draco savourait ce moment où, collé à la Griffondor, ils discutaient entre deux montées d'adrénaline. Le jeune homme la sentait entre ses jambes, le cuir de leurs pantalons mêlé dans une union improbable. Cela lui donnait envie de caresser sa peau nue, de l'embrasser, de l'entendre gémir…

La traversée de la Manche par voie aérienne se fit sans difficulté, tout comme leur descente vers la provence. Des poses régulières leur permettaient de récupérer, et leur allure fort peu réglementaire leur permit d'arrivez chez leurs invités en fin d'après midi.

**66 9 66**

La moto lui avait manquée, ainsi que toutes ces sensations fantastiques qu'elle faisait naître chez elle. La préfète s'en rendait compte à son plaisir de conduire de nouveau, grisée par la vitesse. Elle avait toujours aimé ces montées d'adrénaline…

Retirant son casque, Hermione sonna à la porte. Sa cousine, de trois ans son aînée, lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Comme elle lui avait manquée ! Marc arriva ensuite et, une fois leurs présentations faites, deux paires d'yeux malicieux allèrent de Draco à elle, accompagnés d'un sourire entendu… Ah, vraiment, on ne les changerait pas !

« Ca t'embête si on prend une douche avant toute chose, lui demanda-t-elle, exténuée par le trajet, on est plein de poussière, et la route a été longue…

- Pas de problème, tu sais où tout est rangé ! »

Entraînant le blondinet à sa suite après avoir retiré casques, bottes et manteaux, elle le jeta sous la douche une fois qu'il fut déshabillé et l'y rejoint. Ici, elle se sentait dans son élément et s'amusait du regard perdu de son ami. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement et la préfète des lions savoura le plaisir de caresser ce corps magnifique qui réagissait à chacun de ses attouchements. Elle eut soudain très envie de lui, mais ce n'était pas le moment… Mobilisant toute sa volonté dans un effort extrême, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et coupa l'eau. Tous deux se séchèrent et se vêtirent l'un l'autre, sans pudeur, avant sortirent.

« Eh bien, grogna Marc avec humour, c'est pas trop tôt, on vous attendait pour l'apéro.

- Attends une minute, le coupa son épouse, la voix soudain grave et pleine de colère, Miss Granger, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que _ceci_ fait dans ta poche ? »

D'un geste sec, elle lui planta devant les yeux son paquet de cigarettes.

« Eh bien… commença la brunette, penaude

- Tu te rappelle de quoi il est mort l'oncle Jack ? L'état dans lequel il était ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Pas de ça en ma présence !

- C'est bon, répondit Malfoy junior avec douceur, prenant véritablement la parole pour la première fois, de toute façon on avait décidé d'arrêter…

- Ah bon ? suffoqua la fille de Moldu, étonnée, et depuis quand ?

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, insista Léa, lui au moins a les pieds sur terre. Décidément, tu me plais bien p'tit gars !

- Oui, mais, ma chère femme, avança Marc, je me permets de vous rappeler que vous êtes mariée…

- Ah oui, zut… »

Tous deux formaient un drôle de couple. Elle avait des cheveux auburn mi-longs et de grands yeux bleus tandis qu'il était brun aux yeux gris-vert. Sans cesse en train de se chamailler, leur amour enfantin était profond et sincère. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient su rester de grands gamins et s'aimaient comme des adolescents : avec des rêves plein les yeux…

C'est dans la bonne humeur générale que fut servi l'apéritif, et chacun leva son verre gaiement.

« Aux retrouvailles…et aux présentations ! »

**66 9 66**

La soirée avait été très agréable, et Draco en avait appris beaucoup sur les Moldus et leur façon de vivre, plutôt complexe. Cependant, son café terminé, il commençait à trouver le temps long, rêvant de finir aux côtés d'Hermione ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la salle de bain. Il fut surpris de la voir retirer sa chemise, restant en débardeur, la Marque visible par tous.

- Tiens, tu t'es fait tatouer ? remarqua Léa, c'est drôle, quand on était mômes, tu disais toujours que tu te ferais tatouer une tête de mort et un serpent…eh bien tu avais raison, tu as fini par le faire !

- C'est étrange, se troubla la sorcière, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit cela…

- Si, si, je te promets ! En tout cas, c'est très réussi.

- Merci… »

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Et si… ? Non, c'était trop simple…

« Bon, les interrompit le maître de maison, ce n'est pas tout, mais moi je suis crevé ! Je ne suis pas tout jeune, alors je vais aller me coucher. Viens Draco, laissons ces dames papoter jusqu'à l'aube, je vais te montrer où est ta chambre… Hermione, ne me la garde pas toute la nuit ; je vais avoir froid tout seul ! »

En souriant, le fils de Mangemort lui emboîta le pas. Il n'y avait pas à dire : certains Moldus étaient des gens bien…

**66 9 66**

« Alors, ce type, la questionna la jeune femme, avide, c'est qui pour toi ?

- … bonne question ! Un ennemi, un ami, un amant… un peu tout à la fois, mais ni l'un ni l'autre au fond…

- Voilà qui est clair, ironisa Léa, voyons cela de plus près. Il te plaît ?

-… Euh… oui, je pense… peut-être.

- Tu lui plais ?

- Euh…

- Oui, tu lui plais : vu comment il te regarde c'est sûr ! Et puis, pour que tu ramènes un gars, c'est que tu as confiance, et pour avoir gagné ta confiance, ça doit être quelqu'un de bien… J'ai bien fait de vous mettre dans la même piaule ! D'ailleurs, dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à droite, tu trouveras quelque chose qui devrait de plaire…

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Tu verras… »

Quand sa cousine prenait cet air mystérieux, cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon, et quand il s'agissait d'hommes, c'était encore pire…

**66 9 66**

Accoudé à la fenêtre, chemise ouverte avec laquelle jouait délicatement la brise, Draco regardait le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Il était bien… Dans ce milieu simple, aux côtés de celle qui avait été son ennemie, il découvrait de nouvelles choses… et une nouvelle Hermione. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait disparu, cédant sa place à une jeune femme débridée et pleine d'humour, laissant visible le signe des Mangemorts qu'elle semblait avoir accepté. Pour elle, il irait jusqu'au bout du monde. Cela, il en avait pris conscience en manquant de la perdre et en la voyant si fragile. Plus jamais il ne permettrait qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Le préfet entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer mais ne se retourna pas, la laissant venir. Avec une douceur féline, la jolie Griffondor aux yeux automne se glissa entre son torse et la fenêtre, effleurant du doigt ses abdominaux avant de l'embrasser.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de tout cela ?

- Que tu prends trop de risques en moto, que ta famille est vraiment super et que le temps ici est bien meilleur qu'en Angleterre. »

Elle rit et l'enlaça.

« Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. »

Ses paumes douces remontèrent sur ses épaules, les délivrant de sa chemise noire. A son tour, il se mit à la caresser, s'amusant de la voir frissonner. Son haut rejoignit son propre vêtement de lin sombre, tombant sans bruit sur le parquet. Pour la première fois, il prenait le temps de la déshabiller. Déposant de légers baisers sur sa gorge, le Serpentard dénoua ses cheveux, les laissant retomber, épars, le long de son dos, avant de s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge qu'il dégrafa sans difficulté. Il la vit avec plaisir mordre sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il faisait courir ses mains et sa langue sur sa petite poitrine.

D'un pas décidé, la brunette le conduisit jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle l'allongea, se plaçant au dessus de lui. A moitié nus, leurs lèvres étaient soudés dans un langoureux baiser. Leurs langues se caressaient délicatement, s'enroulant et se tordant tour à tour. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, la lionne s'empara de ses poignets et les amena au-dessus de sa tête blonde, contre les barreaux du montant de bois. Bien que ce geste lui parut étrange, le Serpentard ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des évènements. Un bruit de chaînes résonna dans la pièce et Draco comprit… trop tard. Plus rapide que lui, la préfète l'avait menotté sans pitié, pouvant faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait. Son sourire triomphant l'exaspéra, et il tira sur ses liens. C'était peine perdue, mais il l'aurait au tournant…

Penchée sur lui, Hermione traçait de sa langue de douces arabesques sur son torse, le mordant parfois brutalement, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé les relations douces et sages… Chacun de ces contacts humides lui faisait ressentir la frustration de ne pouvoir la toucher, augmentant son désir. Elle revint à sa bouche, sauvage, lui griffant les côtes et mordant son cou au passage…

_Douleur exquise…_

Il aimait sentir ses dents se planter dans ses lèvres ou sa langue, et ne se gênait pas pour faire de même. Privé de ses mains, le sorcier devait lui insuffler du désir uniquement à l'aide de sa bouche, défi qu'il s'empressa de relever. Se redressant légèrement, il embrassa, lécha, suça, mordilla ses oreilles, son cou et sa poitrine, se délectant de ses soupirs de plus en plus saccadés.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione entreprit de défaire la ceinture du jeune homme, faisant ensuite descendre son pantalon, lentement. Elle aimait le voir attaché ainsi, à sa merci. Un tel pouvoir était grisant… C'était donc une bonne surprise qu'elle avait eue en découvrant les menottes laissées à son intention dans la table de nuit. Sacrée Léa !

Afin de le faire languir davantage, la Griffondor effleura du bout de l'ongle le tissu de son boxer en lui souriant avec un sadisme non dissimulé alors que ses yeux gris se voilaient de désir. A son tour, elle retira son jean et sa culotte, s'asseyant sur son bassin. Malgré le dernier sous-vêtement les séparant, elle pouvait sentir le sexe durci du blondinet qui tirait désespéramment sur ses entraves de métal. S'allongeant sur lui, la jeune femme commença une douce ondulation, pressant fortement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, infligeant un ultime supplice à son partenaire.

Enfin, lorsque l'envie de le sentir en elle fut trop grande, la préfète le débarrassa de son dernier vêtement, savourant leur contact direct et leur nudité totale. Elle aimait ces corps enchevêtrés que la lune blêmissait, elle aimait les draps froissés, les mains crispées de plaisirs, les jointures blanchies, elle aimait les étreintes sauvages, le vice et la luxure… Sans plus attendre, elle s'empala sur le membre dressé de son amant dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Détache moi, la supplia-t-il, que je puisse te toucher… »

Souriant toujours, Hermione ignora sa requête et, les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle entama un lent va-et-vient, offrant à la vue de Draco son corps nu et pâle, envoûtant, obsédant. Leurs souffles se firent de plus en plus rauques et leurs soupirs devinrent de faibles gémissements.

Le Serpentard accompagnait la danse de la lionne de mouvements de hanches, accélérant le rythme, et les menant à la satisfaction de leur désir dans un râle de plaisir. Vint ensuite la plénitude suivant l'amour, et la préfète accepta enfin de libérer son partenaire qui la serra contre lui, comblé.

Remontant le drap léger sur leurs deux corps enlacés, Draco caressait doucement son dos, ses doigts se perdant par moment dans sa chevelure. Il était bien… L'embrassant une fois encore, les mots lui échappèrent, et c'est sur ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il les murmura :

« Je t'aime »

Il remarqua alors que les deux voix s'étaient mêlées, prononçant quasiment au même moment la même phrase, ce qui les fit sourire. Bien des années plus tard, ils se chamailleraient encore après l'amour pour savoir qui des deux avait parlé le premier, ce qui, au fond, ne serait que prétexte pour une « réconciliation » sur l'oreiller…

La fille de Moldu roula sur le côté du lit, récupérant un paquet de cigarette et un briquet sur la table de chevet. Elle en glissa une entre les lèvres de son amant et une autre entre les siennes, les allumant l'une après l'autre.

« Et ta cousine ? argua-t-il en tirant sur le mince rouleau blanc

- La dernière, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

- La dernière cigarette et la première fois qu'on fait l'amour, murmura Malfoy, songeur, ça me va…

- Tant que ce n'est pas l'inverse !

- Ca ne risque pas, riposta-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément. »

Pour un peu, elle aurait envie qu'ils s'unissent de nouveau… Le silence se fit alors qu'ils observaient les volutes de fumées se tordre délicatement avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

« Hermione ?

- Mh ?

- Je viens de songer à une chose, avança doucement le jeune homme, traçant du bout des doigts le contour de la Marque des Ténèbres, et si cette foutue Marque n'était pas le signe d'un pacte ?

- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? lui demanda-t-elle sombrement.

- En théorie, tu aurais dû être consentante pour que l'accord soit valable et la Marque apposée, or, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- Et quelle est ton idée sur la question ?

- Et s'il s'agissait… d'un simple tatouage ?

- Il aurait disparu au premier sort, le coupa la Griffondor, cela ne tient pas debout.

- Pas si Voldemort l'a verrouillé par Magie Noire. Etant plus puissant que toi, tant qu'il sera vivant, son sort perdurera jusqu'à sa mort, d'où nos échecs consécutifs pour le faire disparaître !

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

- Harry Potter…

- ... ?

- Il est le seul être capable de le vaincre, expliqua le Serpentard. Il veut donc le supprimer. Pour cela, il tue Cho, affaiblit ton ami et pénètre dans son esprit. Seulement, pour pouvoir contrôler Harry totalement, le Lord Noir doit semer la folie dans sa tête. La solution : la rage, la haine. Or, qui y avait-il sur les lieux à la mort de Cho ? Toi, sa meilleure amie, élève brillante et danger potentiel si ta puissance s'accroît. En faisant peser sur toi le doute de la trahison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait d'une pierre de coups, vous supprimant tous deux. En effet, ravagée par la tristesse, le Survivant cherchera un coupable, une explication, et tu seras là, revenant miraculeusement indemne des pattes des Mangemorts, leur signe distinctif sur le bras. Tu te confieras sûrement à Harry, ou tu coucheras avec Ron. Dans les deux cas, le petit Potter le saura et la colère naîtra en lui. Voldemort enflammera sa haine jusqu'à son paroxysme, poussant sa proie au meurtre. Et après t'avoir tué, réalisant pleinement son geste, Harry serait vraiment devenu fou, et notre cher Tom Jedusort n'aurait eu qu'à lui ordonner de mourir pour qu'il se suicide…

- Seulement, continua la brunette, rien n'a marché comme prévue : c'est à toi que je me suis confiée, tu m'as aidée et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je me suis réconciliée avec Harry qui a retrouvé toute sa raison et rêve de vengeance… En bref, le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres a échoué lamentablement… Et ce grâce à toi !

- Non, pas qu'à moi : si tu ne m'avais rien demandé, je n'aurais rien fait… Au final, cela a même crée des rapprochements entre les maisons ennemies : Blaise et la petite Weasley en sont la preuve : premier couple Griffondor-Serpentard !

-C'est une bonne chose… Dis-moi Draco, ça te dirait de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?

- Plus ce chemin sera long et mieux ce sera Hermione… J'espère qu'un jour tu accepteras de porter mon nom…

- J'ai déjà la marque des Mangemorts, alors pourquoi pas des ancêtres au service de Voldemort ? conclut-elle en riant, écrasant son mégot aux côtés de celui du beau blond, dans le cendrier en terre cuite.

- Calomnierais-tu ma famille ? demanda-t-il, faussement menaçant, en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Si tu me mords pour cela alors oui sans hésitations ni regrets ! »

Aussitôt, la sorcière se retrouva menottée au lit, stupéfaite. Il apprenait bien vite à se servir des objets Moldus… Les rôles s'inversèrent et le jeune homme entreprit de toucher chaque partie de son corps, rattrapant cette frustration précédente. Avec amour et ardeur, il se perdit en elle et elle gémit son nom. Quelques heures plus tard, enlacés alors que le soleil se levait, il lui murmura avec douceur et ironie :

« Finalement, j'aurai gagné mon pari…

- On avait dit « crier » Malfoy, grogna-t-elle, fatiguée, tu as encore du boulot !

- Mouais… je maintiens que…

- Tais-toi et dors, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix endormie, je t'en prie, si je ne peux pas mettre un pied devant l'autre demain, je vais me faire traiter de marmotte jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

**66 9 66**

Fort heureusement, leurs hôtes avaient eux aussi peu dormi, et la maisonnée se réveilla vers quatorze heures, ce qui permit à Hermione de faire bonne figure. Les jours passèrent agréablement, puis vint le moment de partir. Sur le pas de la porte, Léa le retint.

« L'an dernier, ma cousine m'a dit qu'elle ne ramènerait plus jamais d'homme chez elle, excepté si elle en trouvait un à la hauteur d'une femme. Pour qu'elle t'ait conduit ici, c'est que c'est toi qu'elle a choisi. Si tu es vraiment cet homme là, alors ne la déçoit pas. »

Draco hocha la tête gravement, puis fit la bise aux deux époux, chaleureusement. C'étaient vraiment deux personnes fantastiques. Mais Poudlard les rappelait en son sein. Alors il monta derrière Hermione qui démarra en trombe, laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussière…

**66 9 66**

La rentrée s'effectua sans difficultés majeures, et la relation entre les deux préfets ne fut bientôt un mystère pour personne. Harry Potter et toute sa petite troupe eurent leurs examens plus ou moins haut la main, mais aucun ne redoubla. Quasiment tous suivirent une formation d'Auror et partirent l'année suivante combattre Voldemort aux côtés du Survivant. Tom Jedusort fut vaincu et détruit, et ses acolytes morts ou jugés et emprisonnés.

Durant cet affrontement, Harry perdit tous ses pouvoirs magiques en tuant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'abord dépité, il se remit de cette perte et se fit magicien chez les Moldus, art dans lequel il excellait. Ron, contre toute attente, épousa Gabrielle Delacour, et Ginny et Blaise filaient le parfait amour. En bref, le monde avait repris un cours normal et la vie et la joie explosaient partout. La nature même se prêtait au jeu des couleurs, comme si la noirceur de la mort l'avait touchée elle aussi, et qu'elle voulait revivre.

**66 9 66**

.

**Et voilà, un long chapitre pour vous plaire...**

**Pour le coup, puisque cette fic relativement étendue en temps et en mots s'achève, c'est à votre tour d'écrire et de donner votre avis ! (et cette fois ne lésinez pas sur les commentaires svp ;) )**

**Cependant, cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait terminée... en effet, nous avons oublié (volontairement bien sûr !) un personnage très important...**

**Avez-vous deviné de qui il s'agissait ?? (pas d'épilogue tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé )**

**BW & l'AD **


	21. La cartomancienne

**Chapitre 21**** : La ****cartomancienne**

.

Dans un petit appartement à Pré-au-Lard, une belle italienne fumait sur son balcon en contemplant la lune argentée qui se découpait sur la voûte céleste sombre. Le feu de la cheminée ainsi que quelques torches murales éclairaient la pièce. Sa cigarette terminée, Eloïse Krum rentra. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tiré les cartes…

Sortant un étrange jeu de cartes magiques d'un placard, elle les étala sur la table, face cachée et commença son tirage. Il lui annonçait une visite inattendue, une grande douleur et de la joie… Voilà qui était étrange… Bien, puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre ce mystérieux visiteur…

**66 9 66**

Debout devant la porte, Hermione dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Au fond, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée… A quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Elle avait déjà fait assez de mal comme cela. Mais partir ainsi, ne pas donner de nouvelles… Non ce n'était pas bon non plus… Bon sang, il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle prenne une décision ; elle n'allait pas rester plantée là toute la nuit, à se demander si elle allait ou non sonner !

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et un visage autant familier qu'impénétrable apparut. Eloïse…

« Entre Petite Chatte »

Avec douceur, la sorcière l'avait invitée à entrer, s'amusant de son air ennuyé. Voilà cinq minutes qu'elle la sentait hésiter, et elle avait finalement tranché pour Hermione.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda-t-elle près de ses lèvres, séductrice : pour me voir ? me demander l'asile ? m'annoncer une grande nouvelle ?... ou encore… finir ta nuit à mes côtés ? »

Ensorcelée par cette voix suave, l'ancienne Griffondor dut lutter pour se retenir d'embrasser cette bouche offerte.

« Rien de tout cela Eloïse. Je suis venue te dire que ce que tu m'avais prédit s'était réalisé. Au final, j'ai trouvé le bonheur, mes cauchemars m'ont quittée… Je vais me marier Eloïse, cela fait quatre ans que nous sommes ensembles… J'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, que tu sois mon témoin de mariage… »

Bien qu'elle sache tout cela, la sœur de Viktor ne pensait pas que cet événement surviendrait si tôt, ni qu'elle devrait faire face à une telle demande. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille qu'elle avait initiée à l'amour était devenue femme. Agée de vingt et un ans, Hermione allait se marier, avoir des enfants, en bref se ranger auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Comme le temps de leurs premiers baisers était loin !

Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son amie, l'italienne y vit tant de choses qu'elle ne put dire non. Amour et mélancolie, bonheur et nostalgie, peur et pitié, admiration et tristesse…

« J'accepte. Quel sera ton futur nom ?

- Malfoy. Merci de faire ça pour moi. »

Et voilà : Mme Hermione Malfoy… Eloïse venait de perdre à jamais sa compagne de cœur, et cela la plongeait dans une peine infinie. Elle l'aimait. Malgré toutes ses années sans la voir, c'était vers l'ancienne Griffondor que ses pensées étaient dirigées. Son corps hâlé gardait l'empreinte ineffaçable du sien, si pâle. Là où la jeune fille aux yeux marron-vert avait posé ses lèvres, il restait comme une promesse scellée, charnelle. Dans ses soupirs d'extase, seul son prénom sortait de l'enclôt de ses lèvres, et les autres femmes n'avaient plus la même saveur depuis qu'Hermione Granger était rentrée dans sa vie –et dans son lit…–

« Je vais y aller, la cérémonie a lieu dans un mois… Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi Petite Chatte, répondit la femme, dans un souffle, moi aussi. »

Elle la raccompagna sur le pas de la porte, sentant que la sorcière avait encore quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

« Eloïse ?

- Oui ?

- Je… ne m'attends pas. Je ne reviendrai pas, je l'aime. Tu dois vivre. Je sais que jusque là tu m'as attendue, je l'ai lu derrière chacun de tes mots dans tes lettres et je le vois encore dans tes yeux, mais c'est fini pour nous. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour tout ce que tu m'as appris. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimée, jamais, mais aujourd'hui j'en aime un autre, alors ne m'attends plus et vit… »

Sur ces mots, la belle Auror disparut dans le couloir. La cartomancienne referma la porte.

« Il est trop tard Petite Chatte, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, je t'ai donné mon âme et je ne l'ai jamais reprise. Je t'ai dans la peau, et ce pour toujours, comme on garde la cicatrice d'une blessure mal guérie toute sa vie… »

Le vent s'engouffra tout à coup par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant s'envoler les cartes de divination. Toutes furent renversées, leur motif tourné vers le sol, sauf une qui atterrit auprès de la sœur du joueur de Quidditch. La carte des Gémeaux… Alors un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de la femme aux yeux noirs, et elle fit le rapprochement entre la carte dans sa main et la très légère bosse que formait le ventre d'Hermione.

Allumant une nouvelle cigarette, Eloïse fit un clin d'œil à la lune qui semblait lui sourire : il lui restait encore un dernier acte à jouer avant de se retirer de la scène, mais les acteurs seraient la génération future…

**66 9 66**

.

**Il est tentant de lire une fic, de l'apprécier, puis de passer à une autre. Rester invisible et consommer. On le fait tous plus ou moins.**

**Cependant, si cette fic vous a plue (ou pas d'ailleurs), faites peut-être l'effort d'aller plus loin que la consommation et de laisser une trace de votre passage, de donner votre avis, de partager un peu avec les auteurs qui vous livrent leur travail (en « pâture » à vos critiques plus ou moins tendres...)**

**Voilà. Comme en témoigne l'épilogue, il y aura bien sûr une suite à La Marque, qui pourra se lire tout à fait indépendamment du premier volet puisqu'il concernera la génération future, avec des personnages hauts en couleur sortis tout droits de notre imagination perverse !**

**Nous tâcherons de répondre à chacun de vos commentaires maintenant que cette fic est terminée, et ce avec plaisir.**

**Merci de nous avoir lues, d'avoir laissé des commentaires, des avis. Fidèles lecteurs, merci de votre constance et à la prochaine !**

**BW & l'AD **


End file.
